


Interspecies

by GoddessOfFanFic, SheWolfWitch



Series: Supernatural shifter AUs [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Creature Dean Winchester, Creature Fic, Creature Sam Winchester, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Destiel - Freeform, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, F/M, Hurt Sam Winchester, Kaiju, M/M, Minor character deaths! Sorry!, Monsters, Multi, Not dragons, OOC or something I guess because people seem to think that..., Pacific Rim/Jurassic world Supernatural AU, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sabriel - Freeform, Shifters, Sort of I guess?, Soulmate AU, Transgenics, antagonistic Ketch, no smut lol SIKE YOU THOUGHT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 63,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfFanFic/pseuds/GoddessOfFanFic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWolfWitch/pseuds/SheWolfWitch
Summary: After being free for over 2 years, Sam and Dean were recaptured again by a secret government society that has been testing transgenic species for many years, in attempt to control them and use them for war purposes.





	1. Recaptured

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW. IM TERRIBLE. I been slacking on OFF-BLACK. College isn't fun kids! Don't worry, A new chapter of OFF-BLACK will be up this weekend! I’ve been wanting to do this type of fic for a very long time, I thought of doing something different and thankfully, my friend (who is also co-author of this fic) loved my little PR/SPN one-shot and thought she should do a similar fic in RP. Don't worry, the chapters will not be in RP form!
> 
> BTW for information sake
> 
> Kaiju: Japanese for strange creature/monster  
> Daikaiju: Japanese for giant creature/monster
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER: because people don't read tags, if you do not like sci-fi mutant fics which involved the boys shapeshifting into reptilian monsters then for the love of unholy things, don't read this. Don't comment rude shit.  
> -Shewolfwitch

Dean could not believe this was happening again. He and Sam had been living their happy, normal lives, only to be chased again by the government. They couldn’t fight back safely, all they could do was run and hide.

Dean stopped and looked around the dark, dense forest for a place to take cover. He could hear the sound of footsteps closing in on them fast. The sound of dogs barking made him snap to attention and he and Sam ran to hide in small cave beside a rushing river. Maybe the river would block out the sounds of their movement. “It’s okay, Sammy….I won’t let them get us.” Dean whispered to his whimpering 19 year old brother. There was no way Dean would let them get their hands on Sam. Sam was his brother, his best friend and his only family.

A large dog barked at the entrance of the cave, snarling at the brothers. Dean leaped out and tackled the German Shepherd into the river in one swift movement, and that turned out to be a huge mistake. A net came out sizzled around him, electricity coursing through his veins. Armed troops came and shot heavy tranquilizers at Sam, knocking him unconscious in a matter of seconds. Dean tried to fight through the pain coursing through his twitching body, then felt something sharp hit his neck and everything started going blurry, slowly fading away to black.  

 

 

****

 

Gabriel groaned as he was forced to wake up at 4 in the morning because of a job they decided to take on the other side of town. He ripped the covers off him and lazily walked to the bathroom across the hall for him, meanwhile, his roommate and partner-in-crime, Castiel, was already dressed professionally from head to toe. Adjusting his blue tie in the mirror. "Glad to see you are finally up." Castiel greeted. Gabriel, in return, just glared at him and walked back into his room after poorly brushing his teeth. Not giving a shit about what job this is or who decided to hire them, he slapped on a pair of jeans, an AC/DC shirt, and a leather jacket, whereas Castiel always dresses up in his business attire.

Walking out of his room, Castiel stopped and arched an eyebrow at Gabriel. Clearly not surprised at his friend's lack of care in the world. Gabriel is the type to just do his job without having to dress accordingly. Forget about making the first impression, this golden-haired man doesn't give a shit. Still hard to believe he went to college and earn 3 degrees.

"what’s the job this time, Cassie" Gabriel pulled out a candy bar from his jacket and started munching on it as the pair walked of their condo, towards a park white Hyundai Tucson.

"From what Dr. Hess has told me, we are assigned to study a transgenic species," Castiel replied, making his brothers eyes roll. "Oh no, not that crazy lady." he groaned. Gabriel had history working with Dr. Hess and from he can say, she is a very strict and a closet psychopath. “I understand you have your reasons to not like her, Gabriel, but this is a job working with transgenics.” Castiel unlocked the car and they both slipped inside. Gabriel pushed the front chair back and put his feet up on top of the glove compartment of the car. “Well then, let’s see what mutants we are working on.” He licked his thumb and flick through the paperwork.

His hazelnut eyes widened  as he read something that caught his eye. “Well then, this sure will be fun.”

Gabriel tossed the sheets of paper to the backseats, rolling his eyes at what he just read. That was his sarcasm saying “this is stupid and possibly dangerous.” But he knew what he would get into when he earned his degree in genetics and biology. "Don't worry. I doubt we will be hands-on like last time with that mutant rat incident."

"Oh don't remind me." Gabriel cringed at the memory which Castiel smiled in victory. He turned on the engine and stepped on the gas.

****

Dean slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times for his vision to correct. He found himself muzzled and tied up with strong leather straps, locked up in a thick metal cage.

 

He was in a moving box, a transporting truck. It took him a while to realized he was captured and he started to panic, worried about his little brother. Dean hissed and growled and shake his body under the tight straps. The more he moved, the more friction cause his scaly skin to get irritated and burn. Above him, a small window slides open. “Quiet it down.” A man with a British accent spoke. Dean recognized it and he growled much louder so he can be heard through his muzzle. “Go to hell!”

The British man shook his head and pulled out what looks like a little remote. He pressed a button and an electrical bolt shot up Dean's body. He yelped in pain as his whole body began to shake violently. "Now what did we learn, freak?" The human snickered then closed the small window. Dean was seething in pain, he passes out from it. They eventually arrived at their destination.

It was a large building, guarded by armed forces with guns loaded with lethal bullets. It was located deep in the forest, miles away from human society. The area was restricted to the public, owned by a secret governmental society called “Men of Letters”. Only people with special permission are allowed to set foot in the area. Anyone who wasn’t  permitted would be eliminated on plain sight.

The men hopped out of the truck and a few more came out of the building with two large metal box kennels. With the transgenics unconscious, the leader of the squad unit, Ketch, ordered his men to have them sedated before being transported to their secured cages."be careful with that large freak, his tail can cut anyone in half." Ketch told a group of 4 carrying Sam's body out of the truck and taking him and his brother to their cages. Upon the arrival of the creatures, Gabriel and Castiel arrived and briefly watched the men at work before they entered through the front of the building.

The brothers were separated and kept almost 20 feet away. The lower level of the facility is all dark and dim. Each cell was layered with metal and caked with tons of concrete. The first one to wake up was Sam. The younger Winchester slowly opened his eyes, only to meet a painfully bright light, a flashlight. It took a while for his light-sensitive eyes to adjust. His body ached from the countless bullets that hit his scaly body and burn marks. He scanned  the room, processing what happened to land him here.

 

He and Dean were hunting in the woods.

 

People in black clothing and guns appeared.

 

They were running.

 

Dean tried to protect him.

 

A dog barking then everything went black.

 

Sam could feel his anxiety rising. Then he heard a faint noise, calling out his name. It took a while for Sam to realize it was Dean calling him in a mixture of English and their native tongue. “Dean!” He threw his body against the door, causing a loud thud that could be heard a floor up. There were other transgenics down there that the brothers weren’t aware of.

 

“SAM!” Dean screamed, ramming into the door.

  
“Where are you?!? Where are we?!?” Sam yelled as loud as he can whilst ramming his body against the door, trying to break it down. For some reason, he couldn’t. The doors were bolted tight and his claws didn’t tear through the metal. The commotion downstairs caught the attention of the lead handler, Ketch.

“My my, the demons are awake.” He said as he walked passed Dean’s cell, playing around with his robe, as he approached Sam’s cell, peeping through the small open window. “Awww, don’t like your new cage?” He chuckled. Sam growled and claw at the glass window. Ketch laughed again at his attempt to harm him. It was entertaining to watch the mutants try their hardest to seem intimidating. “Let us out!” Sam hissed at him. “Oh no, we can’t. You boys are too dangerous, as they say.” The handler replied as he walked away, making his way to Dean’s cell. “So the big bad wolf tried to attack more people huh?”

“What people? We didn’t hurt anyone, we were trying to escape you!”

“I find that hard to believe.” Ketch sneered at him. “Keep the noise level down, critters. Or else I’ll give you one hell of a SHOCKING time.” He laughed at his own little pun as he walked away from the cells. Everything went Silent. Sam rested his body against the metal door and hugged his knees to his chest. His tail moved across the cold floor in aggravation. Dean started to pace his room like an angry tiger, angry and thinking of a plan to escape. He looked around his cell for something. A vent. A hole. Anything that could help him and his brother escape.

Nothing. He was too tired to think. His body was sore, covered in bullet wounds and burn marks that he was unable to shift back into his human form. It would take a while for his body to heal up. Dean sighed and curled his body against the darkest corner of his cell. The lights above him started flickering and dimmed, making his cell look much darker than before.

 

~~~~~

 

“Okay so let me get this straight. You are telling me you guys captured two transgenics that escaped this facility 2 years ago??” Gabriel had a hard time understanding the job here. As they sat down in the office of the head of the Men of Letters, Doctor Hess, they had to gather as much information they can about this new job and so far too, it is something they never have done before. “Yes.” Hess nodded.

“And you want us to what? Observe them? For what?? Don’t you guys have a huge department of geneticist??”

“We do, unfortunately, half of them were killed when these two and a few more escaped. They caused a riot which caused more than half of the transgenics to escape back into the wild.”  
The men shared a glance and Castiel asked, “why us?”

“Because you both have a great record of working with genetically modified organisms and with genetic materials.” She stopped for a moment. “You boys need to understand these aren’t your normal super soldiers. These are mutants that can turn into the most dangerous animals on earth, capable of killing a room of 30 men in under a minute.”

“Oh hell no.” Gabriel gasped. “This is a death trap.”

  
“Dr. Shirley. It’s not just observation. We need to control these beasts and only you two have the knowledge to do so. I have seen the work you both have done with the Steins.” She gave them a small smile. Proving she has read their records and heard good things about their work.

  
“Alright fine, but if I get even hissed at by one of those things, I quit.”

Castiel shot a glare that made Gabriel shut his mouth did the rest of the meeting. “When do we start?” He asked, just so he can move on.

“Now. I’ll call Mr. Ketch to give you the tour of the facility. She picked up the phone and dialed the handler. While she is on the phone, Castiel took Gabriel to the side to talk for a moment. “Really Gabriel?? Can’t you be a bit more professional, just once??”

“Cas, hear me out. You know damn well this isn't a good idea. I mean look at this” the shorter man opened up the folder with pictures of the two recaptured transgenics. “You can’t tell me these aren’t the same transgenics we work with Cas!”

“Look, this may out of our league but we picked this profession for a reason.”

Gabriel grumbled. “True..”

“Now stop complaining, the handler is here,” Castiel said as he saw Ketch walk through the glass door of Dr.Hess office. “Ready gentlemen? The beasts are excited to see the new addition to the team, but I must warn you, one of them is a fighter.”

“Perfect.,” Gabriel muttered as they walk out of the office.

 ——

Dean made a loud sound of distress, calling out to his brother. He backed himself into a corner, making himself as small as possible. He didn’t like this place, it was dark, damp, and far too cold. Dean cursed  his biology for being cold blooded. Warmth would be needed soon or he would die.  
  
Sam’s pointed ears heard the faint sound of his brother’s call. He returned it as loud as he could until his throat started to hurt. Eventually he went quiet and curled his tail around his body. He could hear his brother’s distress. He didn’t like this place either. It was even worse than he remembered it being 2 years ago.

 


	2. The tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Gabriel finally meet the Winchesters, but...how did it go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 100+ reads! thank you guys for taking the time to read this crazy story xD

Ketch started the grand tour around the facility first before showing the two scientists where they keep the transgenics. He started at the top floor where the laboratory is located and slowly made their way down to the pits where they keep most of their transgenics. He had to teach them safety if they ever decided to have a close encounter with these mutants, even with a handler or two present. Walking down the pits, Gabriel and Castiel glanced at the few transgenics that were in their cell. Some were human, others in their animalistic form. Many cells were empty because they are all outside in the yard.

By the time the tour was over, Gabriel was ready to leave the facility. He was already getting anxious if a transgenic would get loose at any moment. But, before he hurried off, l Ketch lead them to a rusty looking door. “Welcome to hell, gentlemen.” He said,as he opened up the door. It made a loud noise that hurt their ears. Inside was dark with little light, whilst the sounds of locked up transgenics are heard in the distance. Gabriel and Castiel exchanged looks and went in before Ketch. They walk down the halls, slowly taking in the surrounds of the chambers. The lower levels of the facility where they keep their most dangerous creatures. It is always dark and mostly silent. It’s past feeding time so the transgenics are either munching on their food or are excited to see what is the new smell that came into their territory. The British man stopped at a cell. “This one right here is one of the re-captures.” He banged at the door.

Dean woke up from his rest and hissed at Ketch then return to sleeping. He still couldn’t shape shift back into his human form due to his burn wounds healing.“As you can see, he is stubborn. You’ll need 4 guards to pin him down. One wrong move and he’ll claw your eyes out.” Ketch said them. “He has a younger brother too, easier than this own but a giant.”

“Giant?” Castiel questioned the last word as he followed Ketch further down the dark halls. “Samuel right here is by far our largest transgenic, he surpasses a higher rank but a big softie. Hardly put up a fight.” Ketch bang the cell door, waking Sam up from slumber. Unfortunately, his “softie” side wasn’t showing. he hissed at him and hid further into the dark corner of the cell. “Yeah, he is a real softie.” Gabriel scoffed at Ketch’s statement.  
“They are a little angry from being captured and all that. It was a mess recapturing them. Some men were hurt and I believe one was killed.”

Gabriel's eye’s widened and he turned to Castiel. He didn’t pay mind to this immature friend. “We still got more to capture. In the meantime, you boys settle in. I’ll introduce them to you tomorrow when they are in a better mood. Don’t want to get anyone killed inside these walls again.”

 ——

The following day came, Gabriel and Castiel settle into their personal lab. As they learn every part of the lab, not even 3 minutes in, Gabriel started ranting.

“Did you fucking see the size of what’s his name?? Samuel??? Imma say, Sam! Did you see it??”  
he asked Castiel who let out an annoyed signed and replied,“Yes, Gabriel. I did.”

“And his tail and claws and eyes??? We aren’t fucking biologists Cas!!!”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “First off, you have a Bachelors in biology. Second, they aren’t going to do anything. Ketch said when we see the mutants, the handlers will be around at all time.”

“But he said they had people get killed within the walls...AGAIN??”

“That was two years ago. Now stop your complaining and get settled in.”

Gabriel groaned and walked to the opposite side of the lab. It was pretty big and had two large computers, several lab tables, and large bay windows. There were two doors, leading to an OR room. No windows, little light and plenty of equipment. They were given the top floor of the facility and put in charge of the transgenics project. They were the only scientists on the floor.

 

After getting comfortable with their new workplace, a short black haired woman with big glasses came into the lab. She came jogging into the lab holding a big pile of paper close to her chest, some sheets falling onto the floor and her hair slightly messy. “Hello, Dr. Shirley! Dr. Novak!” She greeted the two men professionally, slightly out of breath from running.

“Oh hello? Who you might be?” Castiel asked kindly.

“I’m Ambriel, your assigned assistant.” The young girl replied, adding her big glasses.

“Awesome.” Gabriel nodded and a small smile played on his lip. He never had an assistant before so this is all new to him. “I been working here for a year so I pretty much know the ropes of this place. If you see anything, just call me.” She stammered a bit, clearly nervous. Both men nodded and welcomed her in. Ambriel let out a shaky breath, feeling like she messed up. She walked to an empty desk and placed her papers on the table then went back to pick up the remaining sheets that were on the floor. She fixed herself up before approaching the two men, offering her assistance with anything. “Oh, think you can get me some hot chocolate???” Gabriel's eyes sparkled a bit as he asked the young woman. Ambriel nodded which made him a bit more excited.

With Gabriel chatting with Ambriel, making her more comfortable, Castiel rummaged through the file cabinets and found something that caught his interest. A folder filled with information about the transgenics they are studying. The folder was gold and dirty with large stacks of papers inside. He opened it up and began flipping through the papers. Each paper had information on every transgenic that is in the facility, dating back to 1979.

 

_Species name: Shifter -Unofficial name-_

_The transgenic species dates back to Roman times. They were created for one purpose and that is for battling humans in coliseums and war._

_However, the species was believed to be killed off when Europeans came._

_It is unclear if these creatures are immortal and they also blend well within human society._

_When being in contact with these creatures, DO NOT develop sympathy. They are known to  imprint and this can cause them to be domesticated._

_They must remain feral. Limit as much interaction as them as possible. Make them see you as a threat and not a friend._

Castiel frowned at the information. These creatures required many restrictions and some were difficult, like being a threat. He shrugged it off, thinking that part is only left for the handlers. His only job is to observe these creatures are healthy.

The same day was the day that the two scientists meet the transgenic brothers. Dean and Sam woke up to their cell doors opening and a large pain on their sides. Their visions went blurry eventually going black.

Sam was the first one to wake up again. His whole body was now healed up so he shifted to his human form in the middle of the night but shifted again in his sleep. His entire body was littered with burgundy scales and his tail whipping around. Sam looked around with his green reptilian eyes. He wasn’t in a cage. More like in a glass box built inside a wall in some kind of room. He turns to his right, looking through a small caged window, seeing his brother slowly waking up. “Dean...? Dean, you have to wake up.”

“Sammy? Where are we now?” The older Winchester groaned. His eyes were out of focus, eventually, his vision cleared up. Through the thick glass cage, he scanned the room. “ I don’t like this.” He growled, his tail moved like a cat when it’s annoyed or angry.

Sam tried to sniff around. Nothing. All he could smell was just chemicals and the bland scent of the glass. The environment on the other side looked sterile. Getting used to the blinding lights, he got a good look of the room. A laboratory. Immediately his anxiety kicked in. “Dean...DEAN WE GOTTA GET OUT.” He hissed and threw his body against the glass. A small hairline crack began to form on the glass. He kept kicking and clawing at anything just to break out, whilst ignoring Dean telling him to stop.

Sam suddenly yelped as something shocked his neck and he collapsed on the floor, body shaking and twitching. His claws wrapped around a metal device that is clamped around his neck.

“Someone isn’t a morning person.” Ketch slowly walked up to Sam’s cage and crouch down so they can meet at eye level. “I know, you had some pretty bad nightmares here, Moose. I promise you the new lads here are the least of your problems.” He smirked.

“Don’t touch my brother, I will rip you to shreds!” Dean flicked his tongue.

Ketch snickered. “Save those empty threats.” He stood up and walked  away, playing around with the remote in his hand. The lab doors slide open, entering were the two scientists and their assistant. Ambriel slightly jumped and covered her mouth at the sight of the transgenic brothers.

“Holy moly!” Gabriel gasped. “They are even scarier up close.”

Dean scowled at the short man, not liking that comment and neither did Sam. Castiel sighed and walked up to cages, inspecting them. Dean hissed at him as he watched Castiel walk by his cage. When the scientist stopped to look at Sam he noticed something was off. “Did you do something to this one?” He asked Ketch as he looked over at Sam who is slightly shaking. The large transgenic was trying to pull the shock collar off him. The mixture of smooth skin and scales around his neck was slightly irritated.

Ketch shrugged. “He was getting rowdy.” He replied nonchalantly.  
“And he said he is the soft one.” Gabriel groaned.

Dean slammed against the wall, trying to get to his brother. He sounded the distress call again. “Sammy. Don’t hurt my brother!” He hissed and growled as he continues slamming his body against the wall separating him and Sam.

Castiel quickly took a step back from Sam, seeing how protective the older transgenic was. “Do you want me to tame that one?” Ketch asked.

The scientist wasn’t sure how to respond to that. Yes or no? He turned to Gabriel who was studying Dean’s aggressive nature. “It’s just instinct.” The short man spoke and bravely walked closer to the said transgenic cell. “he is protecting his younger brother from the threat AKA, you.” Gabriel pointed a Ketch who gave him a smug look like he was proud at his job.

“Give them time to settle down,” Gabriel said lastly.

“Yell if he escapes,” Ketch muttered as he walked out of the lab.

With the handler out of sight, the transgenics calmed down. Sam hurried to the corner of the cage and wrapped his tail around his body. Dean paced around like an angry tiger whilst keeping his green reptilian eyes locked on the three humans. They were huddle together and whispering. Dean listened closely to the humans and tried to understand what they are saying behind the glass cage.

“With the handlers gone, we can start working. Gabriel, you can work with Sam. ” Castiel hand him a clipboard with all of Sam’s recorded information. “I’ll work with this one here.” he then pointed at Dean who flashed his sharp teeth at him.

Gabriel laughed nervously at his friend’s choice but didn’t argue. “You just love walking towards danger huh cassie?’

“Not necessarily, I’m just more understanding, unlike some people.” The blue-eyed man replied as he walked over to Dean.

Dean sat up, curious, and tilted his head. He shifted into his human form or rather he tries to, that is. He makes a sound of pain, clawing at the collar.

Castiel took note of every behavior Dean made. He got the aggression part down alright but only when it comes to anyone coming in close proximity to Sam. In the records, both Sam and Dean are blood-related. Born from the same woman. He understood why Dean, the eldest of the two, would be so protective of his little brother.

“Wish we could take the collar off but we can’t. Better safe than sorry.” Castiel told him gently, hoping the transgenic will take no offense.

With Castiel working on Dean, Gabriel went to Sam. He was extremely nervous even though a thick glass was in between them. The transgenic backed away and hissed softly, his bladed tail smacking against the floor. A warning to back off. Again, Gabriel laughs at Ketch’s statement of this giant being a softie. “Listen, I don’t even hurt a fly. In fact, I run away from it.” He told him and Sam tilted his head in response. He slowly moves closer to Gabriel. Judging by appearance and scent, he did seem harmless and is obviously afraid. He can smell the sweat seeping down the temple of Gabriel’s head and the fearful pheromones.

Only inches apart, Sam suddenly hissed at him making the short man jump and fall on his back. Ambriel suddenly screamed loud, catching Ketch’s attention from down the hall. The handler came running in, seeing Gabriel on the floor hyperventilating.

“What the hell!? That was not cool!!!” Gabriel snapped at Sam. Dean on the hand, was laughing at him.

“I have to give credit to Moose.” Ketch laughed as he walked off. Ambriel helped Gabriel up from the floor and dust him off. The short man sucked his teeth and gave the finger to Ketch’s back as he walked off.

 

Castiel sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Let's give them a minute to relax.”

“Yeah...I agree.” Gabriel hurried to his feet and stood next to Ambriel. “Transgenic got jokes.” The assistant laughed nervously, her eyes on the two creatures. Sam snorted and walked back to his little corner.

“No shit.”

 

  
With the scientist not in sight of them, Sam leaned against the wall that is separating him and his brother. “Dean..how are we going to get out... I don’t like this place...the memories..”

“I don’t know. I want to go home, Sammy.”

“I miss Jody...and Bobby..and Donna...everyone else.” Sam began to whine and his tail wrapped around his body. Ambriel came for a moment just to check up on the two brothers. “H-Hey...” she waved nervously at them. Dean tilted his head. He waves at her. Sam slowly unwrapped his tail and sniffed a little as he approached her. The poor girl was shaking slightly and the scent of fear of radiating off her that is caused Sam to sneeze.

Ambriel gave him a smile and got closer to him, holding her metal bottle of water. Sam carefully watched her, making sure she doesn’t have any weapons on her.

“A-Are you okay?...just, making sure you boys are fine.” She laughed nervously.

Dean shook his head. They were not okay.

“Don’t like it here. Want to go home now.”

“Oh..home where?” Ambriel asked, curious.

“We don’t have a home but we go where we can.”

Ambriel nodded. She relaxed knowing the transgenic isn’t trying to scare her like they did to Castiel and Gabriel. “If it makes you feel better, we aren’t like the last scientist...It’s obvious Dr. Shirley and Novak aren’t gonna hurt you.” She smiled at the brothers. They don’t seem 100% convinced.

Ambriel open her mouth to say something else until she heard her name being called. She waves the boys goodbye and ran out of the lab.

“She seems nice.” Sam murmured.

“It seems like she is trying to be nice to us. I wonder if those other two humans are coming back.”

“I don’t know...I don’t wanna keep my hopes up.” Sam replied as he hugged his knees. Dean circled around a small spot in the cage, replying the names of the scientists in his head. “Dr. Shirley and Novak... wonder which is which.”

“Bet the short one is Shirley,” Sam replied in their native tongue. They spoke occasionally through a series of hisses, clicks, and growls. “I won’t be surprised.” Dean chuckled.

 

A while passed. There was nothing to do in the cage beside wait to get out. They fell asleep and woke up to a whistling noise. Gabriel walked in, accompanied by Castiel, all dressed from head to toe in some protective gear medical gear similar to the type surgeons wear. Sam and Dean tilted their heads. Why are they wearing all of that stuff? Then their eyes narrowed as they spotted Ketch and his partners, Toni and Mick. Immediately the brothers got on feet and hissed at them.

“Which one do you want to take out first? I suggest that one.” Ketch pointed at Sam.

“The so-called softie? Well, if you insist. Just remember our plan.”

Ketch rolled his eyes and approached Sam’s cage. He can hear Dean growling and hissing at him the closer he got to his younger brother. Both their ears perched at the sound of buttons dialing and the glass started to move. The three handlers were ready with guns and electric rods.

Sam didn’t move, in fact, he was terrified and confused. Is he being let go and not Dean?

A few minutes passed and the handlers lost their patients. “Get him out of there!” Ketch ordered and the three of them went into Sam’s cage. He hissed and growled at the handlers as they shock him repeated. One of them held onto his sharp tail.

“That wasn’t the plan Ketch!” Gabriel snapped at him.

“And give them another chance to escape? Not on my watch, gentlemen.” Ketch turned away from them and yelled out. “Drag him outside!”

The handlers managed to restrain Sam. His hands and feet were bound together and he had a muzzle around his mouth. His tail roamed free whipping from side to side to keep the guards at bay.

Seeing Sam tied up, Dean lost it and hissed at them. Ketch finally got tired of his hissing fits and dialed something on the keypad, activating a sleeping gas. Dean’s eyes fell heavy and he collapsed on the floor.

Castiel, Gabriel, and Ambriel watched all this go down and not so sure what to do. “Dr. Novak... why are they hurting them?? They didn’t scare me when I spoke to them.” Ambriel whispered to Castiel.

“I’m not sure, it seems they just don’t listen...” he replied.

Dean groaned as he passed out from the gas. He whines in his sleep, twitching. “Sammy...Sammy...” Dean muttered in his sleep. With Dean sedated. Sam was carried off into a different room. He recognized this room and he started to panic, nearly cutting off a handler’s hand. The handlers dropped him on the floor by accident and Sam started to wiggle around on the floor, whipping his tail from side to side. It took the three handlers a while to hold him down so Gabriel can sedate Sam. Not fully asleep, mostly paralyzed. They set him on a metal table and left, leaving the honey-eyed scientist alone with him. “I would have my partner with me but it says here that you hate being surrounded by people,” Gabriel said as he looks through the paperwork. He set the clipboard down and went around Sam, getting his rubber gloves and a cotton swab.

Slowly, Gabriel removes the muzzle and looked around Sam’s sharp teeth. A deep growl erupted from the Transgenic, almost scaring the scientist but he kept his cool. He signed up for this after all. After checking his teeth, he went to the eyes and noticed something off about them. They changed color.  
“That’s so cool.” Gabriel giggled through his mask. The smile he had turned to a frown when his eyes lay on a few scars. Most of them were on his back, neck, and arms. There were some on his tail but hardly noticeable. They were obviously old. Probably no more than 2 years old.

Sam was still panicking. He doesn’t know how to react to any of this. Why aren’t there any sharp tools? He was having flashbacks of being cut countless times, poked at by syringes filled with strange fluids and pills being forced down his throat.  
His body tensed up feeling a hand on his head, gently stroking it. “Hey buddy, I get you are all dangerous and stuff but it’s alright. I don’t hurt anyone. Not even a fly. I promise.” Gabriel said softly to the nervous creature.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets see how Dean is holding up!


	3. Meeting Castiel

Dean woke up in a different room. Like his brother, his hands and feet were bound together and he had his own muzzle, keeping him from growling, snapping or speaking at all. He struggled to move his body but he can’t. He was strapped on top of a metal table. Behind him, he heard a door opening and foul stench that belongs to Ketch filled the room, followed by a sweet smelling one. “Wakey wakey!” The table began to shake.

 

“I’ll take it from here. Stand by the door.” Castiel told the handler as he walked in. Dr.Novak? The name rang a bell to Dean from earlier. If this is Dr. Novak than Sam was right, Dr. Shirley is the shorter human.

Castiel did the same like Gabriel, except he can’t give an oral dental report without Dean growling or trying to snap his fingers off. Apparently, the paralyzer they have doesn’t work on all transgenics, so Dean is wide awake thrashing around. His long reptilian tail knocking over equipment. He was anxious and angry.

 

“If you are concerned about your brother, he is fine. Gabriel is with him now and they should be done shortly.”

Dean looked at him, his green forest eyes, they were wide with pure fear. He whined and wiggles around on the table. They would have to find something that worked on him.

Castiel’s face fell hearing the whines. He never knew these transgenics were traumatized until he read their records. The last science team who were in charge of them weren’t so remorseful for them and the handlers sure didn’t help much either. All in order to keep them feral. He looked down at him with his blue eyes. “Do you like stories?”

Dean stopped whining to look up at him with curiosity.

Castiel was surprised he got his attention. He cleared this throat and began. “Well, when I was younger. I use to love watching science fiction movies. My favorite ones were about humans going into space and encountering other lifeforms.” He moved his hand to the strap of the muzzle and began unbuckling it. “People thought I was a weird kid because I love science. At least my parents were proud. I wasn’t a favorite and I got picked on for being the smartest student in my class.”

Dean growled at that, and he snorts and he looked up at Castiel to keep going.

The blue-eyed man smiled behind his mask. “Most of the time it was just harmless things like paper thrown at me whenever I get an A on a test. Rarely, I would get chased. There was a time I did get a nosebleed because a very pretty girl asked me to go to homecoming with her. The boys who liked her got jealous and attacked me. They threatened me to not go with her.” He stopped for a moment then resumed whilst getting a butterfly needle to take some blood samples. “Being in school was hell and in the end, I finished high school as valedictorian. Thankfully I didn’t get beaten up because before I graduated, I got my wrist broken.”

Dean saw the needle and started whining louder, this time.

“This won’t hurt.” Castiel found a vein in Dean’s arm and insert the needle. “I don’t like needles either. Believe it or not when I have to do my physical My heart jumps when my doctor tells me I need to take blood.”

Dean yelped, and he whined even more.

The long tube connected to the needle began to flow with blood. Castiel filled up three small tubes and removed the needle from the arm. “I’m sorry we had to... you know, strap you in. But unfortunately, we had to collect some samples from you both. Would you like to hear another story? We are almost done here.”

Dean nodded with his green eyes remaining wide and cautious.

“You know my partner, Gabriel? The short one? Well, I knew him since High School. He grew up in a bad home. His mother was a drunk and his father isn’t in the picture. He was the only child. He is able to go to college because of his uncle and my father-

  
“What do they want from us?”

Castiel paused for a moment. He didn’t know they could speak human language. “...that, I can’t answer. I wish I knew.”

“You have to help us...”

“...I would if I knew how.” Castiel looked over some of Dean’s healing wounds. “The least I can do and put you two in better living spaces.”

“My brother...can I see my brother?”

“You’ll see him in a bit.”

 

“My arms hurt... I woke up to the door opening only to be knocked out again. And then they tie up my brother...and...the sleeping gas....did you know... that it induces nightmares...?” He began to shake under his restraints as he recalled  his the dreams he had when he was passed out.

“You’ll see him soon,” Castiel replied honestly.

 

“And to answer your questions, I’m just taking blood samples. The sleeping gas wasn’t my idea. Believe it or not, this is my first week here so I’m still learning the place.” He stopped and noticed old scars on Dean’s cheek and one eye is almost milky than the other. When he shined the light over it, it twitches. Sensitive and partially blind. He walked to the door, signally Ketch that he is done with Dean.

Dean didn’t move as Ketch and Mick carry him off to a metal transportation carrier. There was two of them, Sam was in one of them, fully awake but still paralyzed.

Instead of being taken back into their old cell, they were taken somewhere else in the facility that is much better than their old room. Instead of an old rusty room, this one had beds but the walls were the same rusty look. Another downer is Sam and Dean are still separated. The cells are next to each other so they can communicate through a small vent. Ketch was very careful removing the cuffs from Dean and literally threw him in there. Once the door was shut, he looked around his new room. A bed with sheets and some new clothing for him since his old ones were ripped off when he was being captured. Eventually, the new overwhelming smells hit his nostrils. It made him nauseous.

“Dean??” Sam whimpered on the other side.

“Sammy. Are you okay?”

Dean crawled over to a vent next to the corner of his room. “Why do they keep separating us? I can’t see you. Where are we? I don't like these smells.”

  
“I’m fine... I'm just shocked they didn’t hurt me.” Sam replied. His body was slowly gaining its strength as the paralysis began to wear off. “I don’t know why... probably so we can’t attack them at once,” Sam replied. He heard his brother scoffed through the vent. “They call you the softie. Have they seen you?”

Sam pouted. “I’m not...I just don’t like violence. And yeah they did. Only the short one.”

“Is he nice to you?”

“In a way...Yeah.” He shrugged. “Surprisingly... he was more scared than I was.”

“I could smell it a mile away.”

 

There was a pause, “The blue-eyed one likes to talk a lot. He’s nice enough.” Dean said as he put on the clothes that were laid out for him. He still had the collar on. But now he was mostly in his fully human form. He looked like a regular looking man to say the most but under the grey shirt and army cargo pants, he is litered with scars and scales that failed to disappear.

“Speak for yourself” Sam scoffed as he finished putting on his shirt. Parts of his body were still reptilian. He still had claws and scatters of burgundy scales. His face is mostly human and lacked a tail. Though, Sam is known to shapeshift in times of distress or in his sleep.

“Hey. What did short one do to you?”

“He just checked my eyes, teeth and blood and other stuff... what did he do to you?”

“He did the same thing to me.”

 

Suddenly, something caught his attention. There was something black and shiny on the ceiling. A camera  
“Great, we got cameras now?? What a lovely  upgrade.”

Sam looked around and found the camera. Out of pure rage, his claws retracted and he ripped the device out the ceiling. Dean did the same. Both their cameras were torn from the ceiling. Sam sat on his bed trying to calm down. More parts of his body began to shift. His hands already turned burgundy and his eyes were shifting from various colors.

  
Dean sat down on his bed. It was a lot softer and much comfortable than sleeping on the floor back at the Low Levels. He reached for the metal collar around his neck that he still has on...for behavioral reasons.

“God I hate these collars.” He groaned.

Sam huffed in agreement as the rest on his bed like a four-legged animal, not even two minutes have passed and he already ruined his new clothes.


	4. Traumatized transgenics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters start adjusting to life in the Facility again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from the main author: Any rude comments towards the co-author will be deleted. If you have a problem with Jennifer, please take it up in the DMs if you know her personally. Other than that, keep any rude comments to yourself. If you do not like sci-fi fanfics that involve monsters and other things, don't read. It’s so simple.
> 
> PS: This is an unedited version. This chapter will be updated soon. (yes we have a beta.)

With the Cameras down, Dr. Hess ordered Toni and Mr. Davies to go on ground to watch the transgenic cells. Whenever a mutant destroys the camera, they don't bother repairing it for two reasons: 1. It will get destroyed again and 2. It’s a tactic for them to attack humans. It happened multiple times in the past.

Back in the lab, Gabriel and Castiel were done checking the other transgenics. The last one they seen is a short gold eyed mutant, Jack. He was nice and for a grown critter, he acted mostly like a child so he was much easier than the others. The young mutant seem to love attention and has a craving for nougat which to Gabriel’s mind thought could be use to train him. Like training animals, he can use it as a reward so he slowly started training Jack.

After examining most of the transgenics, the scientists can finally have a break until their shift is over.

“Something tells me they torture these bastards.” Gabriel murmured as he removed his surgical suits. Castiel nodded, agreeing with him.

“Most of them have scars. The first two we've seen look to be thrown around more often than the others.”

“Yeah. Poor Sam. The guy was scared.”

“So was Dean. I was able to get him talking through my storytelling.”

“Seriously?” Gabriel scoffed. “You do like to talk.”

~~~~~~~~~

 

“I wonder what Bobby and Jody are doing... I hope they are looking for us.” Sam said as he tugged the blanket closer to him. It was approaching night time, the surrounding wilderness was getting cold as the cool fall weather approaches. The little heat provided in the cells wasn’t enough for them. Sam was able to warm himself up with the blanket he has. Thankfully he didn't tear it up with his claws.

“I hope so Sammy. It’s getting boring just being here in this room. It’s too small.” Dean grumbled as he rubbed his arms. His room felt like it was getting colder by the minute till he started to shake. Eventually, he fell onto the floor.

Sam heard a loud thud. “Dean?”

No response.

“DEAN?” He jumped out of his bed and in mid transformation, he tried clawing through the small vent in attempt to break through the wall. Toni was doing her rounds when she heard Sam crying out to Dean. When she arrived at his cell, the blonde woman rush to the nearest landline and dialed for the handlers and the scientists.

~~~~~~  
The phone ranged in the laboratory. Castiel was the only one in the room with Ambriel as they were cleaning up their new space for tomorrow’s next appointments. “Dr. Novak speaking.” He answered.

“Dean Winchester is down.” Toni yelled over the phone. Castiel felt his heart slightly drop a bit. “And you better get here quick, I already called the others to keep his little brother restrained.” The british woman sounded  snarky at the end of the sentence. She hung up before Castiel could even react. With Gabriel out of the lab getting more sweets, he turn to Ambriel. “Imma need you to stay right here.” he told her. The short woman nodded and watched as the head scientist rushed out the lab doors.

By the time Castiel got to the cell block where the Winchesters are held, Ketch and the other handlers were there. Three of them were inside Sam’s cell, keeping him in the corner with guns pointing at him.  
Ketch opened up the door and allowed the scientist in to check on Dean.

“Dean, wake up.” He shook him a little and checked his pulse.

There was no movement. His lips were blue, and he was shivering.

“The hell is wrong with him???” Mick sneered at Castiel.

He wasn’t sure how to reply to the handlers question. “Stop talking and help me carry him back to the lab, quickly.” He said to the handlers.

Two handlers stepped forward and held up Dean. They noticed how cold he felt and a bit of concern was present on their face. As quickly as they could , they take him to the lab.

Gabriel had just returned  from a “candy run” and was surprised to see Dean back but it didn’t last long when he saw how pale his skin looked. “Oh my god, is he okay???” Ambriel asked as she watched the handlers carry the transgenic into the same glass chamber he was in. Castiel came in afterwards and dialed something on the keypad. A few seconds later, the cell started to warm up. Color started coming back to the transgenics face and he then woke up, gasping for air.

Castiel sighed in relief. It was a close call that he almost lost a transgenic on his first week working here.

Dean was in a full on panic attack. He shot up from the floor, heavily panting in breathing. His vision was going in an out and unwanted flashbacks clouded his mind. He backed himself up to the corner of the chamber as he struggled to regulate his breathing. Castiel couldn’t help hating to see him suffer like this. Making a bold move, the chamber door opened and he stepped inside, ignoring Gabriel and Ambriel telling him to not go in. “Cas, you are a moron! He can kill you!”

“Dean, everything is fine. Sam is safe.” Castiel told him. Dean backed up more into the corner. He’s was afraid. Castiel stares at him softly with his blue eyes. “It’s okay. You are safe.” He said gently, earning the transgenic to look up at him. “Safe? It’s safe?”

“Yes. It’s safe. You and Sam are fine. He is worried about you.”

“How did I get in here. This room? Why is it so cold?”

“You collapsed and I ordered the handlers to carry you here. You were cold and blue.”

Dean made a low growl.“I don’t like it here.” He noticed the chamber door was open. With Castiel close to him, he pulled the scientist down with his tail and jumped out. Dean saw the armed handlers and he quickly dived underneath the table Gabriel and Ambriel didn’t see him get pass Castiel. The young assistant screamed and ran to the far corner of the lab and Gabriel grabbed the nearest item as a weapon, a pair of scissors. They clearly underestimated his super speed.

“And you wonder why we always have to sedate this bastards!” Ketch pulled out the remote. Immediately Castiel ripped it out of his hand. “Close the lab door. I’ll handle this my way.” He said sternly to the handler. Ketch clenched his jaw and turned a heel. He and his colleagues walked out of the lab and shut the door. Keeping the scientist and the transgenics locked in but remained outside of the glass door to see what’s happening. They hope to see the scientist in there get killed. “Dean?”

“He was going to sedate me! And they think I’M the MONSTER! I didn’t do anything!”

 

With the lab on lockdown, Castiel had to think how he can calm Dean down without him being at risk of getting electrocuted or sedated. He never handled this before. The closest he has been to a animalistic transgenic are super soldiers with cat DNA. 

Gabriel slowly walks around the table, keeping his eyes locked on Dean. The transgenic hid further underneath the table. “Dean, it’s safe. You can come out, I promise we won’t hurt you.”

“How do I know you aren’t lying?” Dean asked, peeking his head out from underneath the table. blinking his green reptilian eyes and swings his tail.

Castiel held his hand up. “I don’t have weapons.”

The transgenic slowly came out and got closer to Castiel, sniffing him.

“You smell like Honey and...” He sniffed again. “And Hamburgers.”

“Ah..thank you?” Castiel stammered, not sure how he should take that comment. He stepped back a little giving Dean some space to come out.

Eventually something frightened them. Dean came out of hiding, but he wasn't human-like. He looked more like a large quadruple dinosaur with armored skin and large yellow teeth poking out of his jaws. The table he hid under was knocked over by his long thick tail. Even on four legs, Dean was much larger than any human.

From the corner of the transgenics eyes, he can see Ambriel cowering in fear. Gabriel moved to the other side, keeping his distance, with the scissors still in his hands. They don’t know what Dean is capable of yet. He managed to get out of the cage and without the handlers in the lab, all three of them are at risk. Castiel shook himself out of the trance and with a slightly shaky voice, he asked “How are you feeling?”

Dean’s eyes focused on him. His split pupils were expanding and contracting as he got closer, sniffing the human infront of him. He recoiled and whimpered through his jaws. “Why are you afraid…”

Everyone stiffened. There was no words being exchanged with one another. Dean spoke again. “I don’t feel cold anymore.”

“I’m-I'm glad you aren’t anymore. Kinda gave us all a scare.” Castiel replied to the second question. He wasn’t sure how he can give an answer without putting everyone at risk.

Dean tilts his head in curiosity. He sat down on the floor like that of dog and asked the same question again. “Are you afraid of me?..”

“No, I’m not. I-I’m sure my friends here aren’t afraid either. Right?” Castiel turn to Gabriel than to Ambriel. Both of them slowly nodded and stood by him so they wouldn’t seem like they are surrounding Dean.

Ketch wasn't paying attention. He turned around to check if the new scientists were mutant chow but what he saw was Dean in his full creature form, standing just inches from Castiel. He wasn’t sure what was happening and didn't care what of it.  
Doing what he knows best, Ketch turned on the shock collar.

Dean let out a startled deep hiss and fell to the floor and struggled  to rip the collar off his neck. Castiel stayed by his side, telling Gabriel to tell the handlers to stop. Ambriel stood frozen. Unsure what to do besides watching the transgenic suffer.

“Hey jackass turn it off!” Gabriel banged at the glass door. Ketch unlocked the lab door and stepped inside. “The hell is wrong with you? That thing could’ve killed you all! Move out of the way, I’m taking that bastard back to his cell.”

“Under whose order??” Castiel snapped. “Keep your distance.”

“You don’t order me around, mutant lover. You don’t know anything about all of the transgenics that we have here. They are made for weaponry use. That thing right there may like you know but soon he will turn on you. Just like he did to one of our men the time he escaped.” Ketch kept his eyes locked at Dean. “Sorry about the lost of your comrade, but I won’t let you disrespect me. Leave. NOW.” The two men locked eyes at one another, sending each other daggers. The shock collar forced Dean to shift into his hybrid form.

“Fuck that hurt. It’s like you want to kill me you dick!” He hiss and kicked at Ketch’s legs, causing the head handler to fall face first to the floor. Dean got to his feet dusting himself off, only to be knocked to the ground by two other handlers.  
“Looks like your little super speed wear off, huh freak?” one of the handlers, Gordon, sneered whilst pointing a gun at him. Castiel was about to interfere but was stopped by Gabriel. “Listen guys, take Dean back to his cell.” He said to them and they gladly did.

Sam was still there, no longer cornered by the armed handlers. He heard a cell door open and Dean’s scent lingering through the now busted open vent. The elder Winchester was thrown into the cell by the handlers. “Thanks Assholes.” he hissed at them.

“Dean!” Sam went to the vent, still trying to dig his way into his brother's cell.

“I’m fine Sammy.”

 

“G-good...I was so worried that you..”

 

“I know.”

 

Sam got quiet and huddled against the vent, hugging his knees to his chest. His skin was slowly turning back to normal with only his hands, side of his face and neck covered with burgundy scales. “What did they do to you?”  
“One of them helped me warm up. And they let me come up to them. But then Ketch shocked me.” Dean said. He heard his little brother growled.

“Bastard...”

“I know. He is such a dickbag.”

 

 

The Winchesters aren’t so sure how long they been in the facility. Only a few months has past since they were recaptured and separated from their human companion, Bobby. After being separated and in isolation, Sam and Dean were allowed to be together and the other transgenics in some jail-like yard with pull up bars, bench areas, and other junk a normal jail yard would have. There weren’t many of them the last time they escaped and they have one hell of a reputation now.

 

All eyes were locked on the brothers as soon as they entered the yard.

 

They got used to them but never interacted with any of the other mutants. Until on this day, a transgenic approaches them. He had a scruffy beard, dark brown eyes and vampire-like teeth. He also wasn't alone, a young male mutant was with him. Gold reptilian eyes and light brown hair.  
“Whatchu boys doing over here, looking all gloomy?” The bearded transgenic snickered at them in a almost friendly manner.

 

Dean narrowed his eyes at him.

“Leave us alone.”

  
The transgenic tilted his head. “No need to get aggressive, we all are on the same side. They call me Benny and this little fella here is Jack.” Benny gave Jack a small pat on the back. The young boy was shy and gave the brothers a small “hello.” The Winchesters shared eye contact before introducing themselves.

 

“I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam.”

“Nice to meet the two mutants that managed to break free and come back.” Benny snickered. “Gotta say, that took guts to get out.”

 

“We are good at it. Mostly.” Sam replied dryly, still not 100% comfortable with these two transgenics and neither was Dean. Why is this Benny guy talking to them. “So, how's it like outside of this place?” Benny asked.

 

“It’s better than here. We have a comfortable bed, good food, forest to roam. I even have a car.”

 

“And I have a laptop and books.” Sam chimed in, playing around with his thumbs.

Benny raised all of his brows “Really? How come? Stole one from that annoying grandma?”

 

“No. My dad gave her to me.”

 

Benny nodded. There was a pause between the three mutants. The brothers don’t understand why Benny seem to take an interest to them. Jack tugged on Benny's shirt and asked. “Hey, we playing cards or not?” The kid asked.

“We will probably tonight, seems like our time in the sun is up.” Benny replied as he looked at the direction of the handlers entering the yard.

“Before I start a commotion. Think you boys are up for a game tonight over my cell?”

 

“If you plan on losing.”

 

The older mutant chuckled. “I’ll take that as a challenge. I like you already.” He walked off towards guards, yelling out at one of them.

 

The Winchesters grew to like the trio. Benny, Jack and Eileen spend most of their lives in the walls and never knew what it's like beyond the facility or even beyond the forest surrounding them. They knew how this place runs and the Winchesters needed them if they want to survive. Benny told them something that is important. There is a hierarchy system with the mutants and the brothers are at the bottom. They realize the yard was split into two, the mutants that follow orders are called Angels and the ones who don’t are called Demons. Benny, Eileen and Jack are not in any of those groups, in fact, they hated them both. Everyday there is a fight between both groups. The Winchesters witness these fights but only from regular members of the groups.

“I swear those runts just don't know when to stop.” Benny murmured as he rest on the concrete ground with his arms behind his head. “Everyday there is always petty fights. Over shade, who can use the basketball, who has the better scales. Just stupid shit, brother.”

Dean was sitting next to Benny, hearing him go on about the gangs. He could see Jack going to the basketball court to play a bit. The young mutant almost had his hands on the ball with someone already took it. A female with long red hair, tied in a bun, and black eyes. “Beat it, kid.” She hissed at him. Jack stepped back, clearly afraid of the fully matured female. He walked away from the basketball court with his head hung low. “This happens all the time.” The bearded mutant murmured to Dean. The Winchester frowned and stood up from his seat, approaching the red mutant. “Hey!” He called out to her. She turned around with a cocky smile on her face. “Oh, you must be one of the Winchesters.”

“Yeah yeah, shut up and give me the ball.” He kept a straight face on him as his green eyes stared daggers at her. She sniffed him then scoffed. “Fine. I don't feel like playing anyways.” She laughed as she tossed the ball to Dean then walked off with her posse. As he came walking back, Benny bursted out laughing while clapping. “You stood up to the Queen of Hell! I saw that bitch run away.” he wheezed.

“Queen of Hell my ass. Here kid.” He gave Jack the ball and the young mutant took it from him without hesitation. “If any of them messes with you, let me know.” Jack nodded and ran towards Sam and Eileen. The two mutants taken a liking to the larger mutant. Perhaps because no one dare to size up to him. The other mutants keep their distance from the young Winchester.

 

That very night, the handlers took the Winchesters to Benny’s cell. The kid from earlier was there and so is a young female.   
  
Sam and Dean learn her name, It was Eileen.   
  
Jack is oddly similar to the Winchesters in reptilian appearance. Like Sam, his eyes switches two different from brown, to blue, to green and gold.   
  
They spend most of the night playing cards, Dean winning 7 out of 10 games. “Well shit, I bet you gamble outside these walls” Benny laughed as he shuffled the cards.   
  
“Yeah. I did.”   
  
“He is pretty good at it.” Sam said. “There was a time we got chased out of a bar because he beat a biker gang.”   
  
“Ha! Can’t take a loss huh?” Benny laughed then quieted down. “Say, what do you boys think of the new boys in lab coats? They seem softer than the last one I killed.”   
  
“They tried to kill me. That was because he touched Sam.”   
  
“There’s these gangs. They didn’t like that I won.”   
  
“Heh, egoistical punks right?”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
They played another round and of course Dean won. The brothers went back to their cells, settling into their beds. Sam climbed out of his bed and sat next to the vent. “I noticed you dodged Benny’s question about that scientist.”   
  
“What do you mean Sammy?”   
  
“Oh...you mean the scientists? What about them?”   
  
“What do you think about them.” Sam rolled his eyes at his brother’s stubbornness.   
  
“I don’t know. They’re okay. This place is a prison. Do they even know what to feed us? I’m starving.”   
  
“Yeah no kidding. I don’t think they’ll be giving us anything now.”   
  
“They are going to starve us.”   
  
“Doubt it. Remember we went a week without food?” Sam curled up on the floor, shifted into his monstrous form, with his tail wrapped around him. He was tired and the wall giving off some heat made him comfortable.   
  
Dean laid in bed, and pulled the covers over himself.   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“Goodnight, Dean.”   
  
“Night Sammy.”   
  
Sam closed his eyes and dozed off. 


	5. Test Runs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean have made more enemies than friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think Sam and Dean are OOC, then please. Don't read this fic. Lmao. Comments are going to be disabled thanks to some annoying people who tried to give "criticism" but end up saying my writing is shit *shoulder shrug* oh well. 
> 
> Cry me a river, y'all ruin the fun in writing fanfics. Anyways, my apologies in advance if this chapter is short and not written very good?? Im suffering through writers block, my laptop is in the repair shop AND I am going through midterms. SEND HELP. 
> 
> \- XOXO, Main Author: SheWolfWitch

The cell door suddenly opened and Dean wakes up to excruciating pain whilst being dragged out of his own cell. He fought back against all four handlers, only to end the same way every time he tried to fight back. Pinned to the floor, his hands were handcuffed together. “This is new.” Dean groaned as he shakes the pain that is throbbing in his head. “Taking  me to the damn scientist again??”

“Not today, Winchester.” Ketch spit out. “Consider this, a meet and greet.” He opened a metal door. Dean’s cuffs were removed. His shock collar went off, forcing him to shift out of nowhere. He was kicked through the door and they locked it. “Bastards!! Come out and fight me!!” He snarled at them. Once again in the form he despised the most, he is put into some empty indoor human-made habitat. He didn’t like it. It smelled of all kinds of chemicals. While he inspected the enclosure, he didn't notice that the door at the end of the enclosure suddenly opened, revealing a pale blue mutant. Dean recognized him as Michael. The leader of the Angels.

He was clearly bigger than Dean by a few inches. He has more spikes, more muscle built and large head that looked almost like a Komodo dragon. On the side of his jaws, he has mandibles, each end has a large tooth. Michael spotted Dean and growled. At first, the mutant male was intimidated by him but then he was curious. Dean didn’t like to be approached  and he snarled at Michael in warning, not knowing Castiel and Gabriel were watching them. They wanted to know what Michael would do to a disobedient mutant. Castiel theorized if Dean makes contact with the most obedient transgenics, his pack mentality will kick in, he recalls from a section he read.

 

**_Introducing the Transgenic to its Own_ **

 

_"When a lone mutant encounters a group of its kind, it is important if they get along with the “Alpha Male” or “Alpha Female” of the pack. If the results go south, chances are this individual is already an Alpha or a Beta ranked."_

  
Michael recoiled and examined Dean. He seemed interested in him. His guard was still up, showing who is the dominant one of the two. The Winchester let out another warning growl, clearly not seeing him as his leader. “What the hell are you sniffing me for?? you have to buy me dinner first.” He hissed at the large mutant.  Michael didn’t look fazed. He kept eyeing him down… with interest in his eyes. Dean didn’t like it. “I forgot, being kept in this dump, you don’t know what a joke is.” He snapped his jaws threateningly at Michael. They are both different and it seems Dean has to speak his language for him to understand and it’s something his father taught him when dealing with his own kind that never set foot in human society.

Michael tilted head. “I’m aware of what a “joke” is, Winchester.” He spoke and it frightened Dean. It was calm yet very authoritative. “I must say..” Michael began to circle around him, slowly. “I heard many things about the two brothers who escaped and lived life as humans. It’s very comical to see you back to square 1. Guess your free will wasn’t meant to be.” Michael chuckled as he stopped and sat down in front of Dean, his long tail coiling around himself.

“Well aren’t you a wise guy.” Dean growled. “How about you step back 100 feet away from me.”

Michael chuckled again. “They weren’t kidding when they told me you are a rebellious one.”

“I’m not joining your shitty pack. I have my own.”

“Your brother and a few outcasts is your pack? Oh you’re very funny.” He stepped closer. “A loner like you won’t survive. Survival of the fittest. You either kill or be kill.”

Dean hissed at him in warning. The scales around his neck began to stand up. “Fuck. You. You’ll be killed if you keep bothering me.” He narrowed his green eyes. “Is that a threat?” Michael didn’t like his tone. His upper lip curled up, exposing his yellow stained teeth.

“No, it’s a promise.” Dean snapped his jaws at him to show him he can be deadly as him. The larger transgenic snarled at him and made the first attack by swinging his claws at Dean. Michael forgot about the Winchesters  super speed and was tackled to the ground, three curved claws slash across his face.

“You can go fuck yourself!” He snarled down at Michael as he cried out in pain. Dean knew he was calling out for the handlers so he snarled again, his lips curled up. “You don’t know what the hell I been through...you think I want to join your dumb pack?? Just so I can be manipulated?? Screw you and this place!!!”  He got on top of Michael, his claws pressing against his neck. They locked eyes, sending threatening hisses and growls at one another. The handlers came and separated the two creatures before a bloody fight happened. Michael obeyed while Dean fought against the handlers. However the Winchester can smirk proud at showing how much he is threat to the so called ‘Angel Alpha”. Now his gang could see the nice bloody wound around their leader’s face, all caused by a disobedient mutant.

 

~~~~~~~

 

“I'm telling you, that asshole was just trying to size up to me.” Dean said to his brother. The Winchesters hanged out in a shaded area away from the other transgenics. After what happened earlier, word spread around about Dean attacking Michael. Now both sides want nothing to do with them. Or so they thought. Since Dean rejected Michael, there are some members of the ‘demon’ pack would try to approach the Winchesters. “Well you showed him.” Sam scoffed as he saw the wound across Michael’s face. It was partially healed but the wound was deep so he’ll be sporting a nice scar he earned from an outcast.

“Sam! Dean!”

The brothers whipped their heads towards the source of their name being called. Jack was approaching them with an energetic smile on his face, behind him is Eileen and Benny. The youngest mutant in the facility grew attached to the Winchesters. Dean didn’t like him always following him like a lost puppy but he got use it. He did saved him from being bullied by the other mutants more than once during his time at the facility. Sam however didn’t mind at all. He liked being around him and Eileen, Benny? Eh not so much.

“Word around the street is you taught that douchebag a lesson.” Benny leaned against the concrete wall with his arms crossed and a smirk present on his breaded face. “Yeah, well he deserved it. If he wants to be whipped then he'll stay whipped.”

“That was really cool.” Eileen spoke in her deaf language. Dean never heard her speak before so this was new to him. He never hanged around her enough to know that she can understand lip syncs and can hear a little thanks to a built in hearing aid.

“Thanks.” He replied and he turned back to Benny. “why they put us in that enclosure?”

“To test your pack mentality. I'm no preacher, brotha, but you'll need more than your brother to survive.” Benny said to him. He was honest. He didn’t sugar coat anything and Dean liked that about him. They only known each other for a few weeks and they have developed a friendship like they were friends for years.

They were back in the enclosure once again, this time Benny, Eileen and Jack were present. The Winchesters smiled seeing their friends in the place which the scientists took note of.

The door of the opposite side opened up and Dean started to growl. It was Michael again, and he isn’t alone.

There are four doors within the enclosure, each lead to different block units across the facility and they have different markings indicating where they belong. A second door opened and two small females crawled into the enclosure, sniffing the group and looking at the other mutants. The females locked their eyes at Sam and so did Michael. The lead mutant narrowed his eyes at him and hissed at him threateningly with his mandibles outstretched.

Sam’s eyebrows arched upward at the impression of the blue mutant. He shrugged it off and remained close with his group. If the Winchesters stay close to Benny and the others, they will be safe.

 

Or so they thought.

 

“Hey there handsome.”  Sam was startled by a pale white female. Everything was white from her eyelashes to her claws with only her eyes being a pale yellow-cream color. The second female, who joined in,was burgundy and black. Sam reads the white female's collar; Lilith and the other; Ruby.  Both of them slowly stalked him, taking in his scent by flicking their forked tongues in the air. Like snakes, they can smell by the help of their tongue. He was more uncomfortable than interested in socializing with the females. Out of all the males, they seem to be attracted to him, ignoring the others as if they weren’t there. Sam shifted in his stance, trying to take a stepback. “Um...hi?” he replied while avoid eye contact with them. “Aww! He is shy.” Rudy murmured to her albino friend. “How adorable~”

The younger Winchester couldn’t help but blush a little at their flirting.

Then, Eileen came to the rescue with plastic ball in her jaws. Lilith and Rudy saw her and immediately their scales bristle. “What are you doing here, deaf bitch???” Lilith snarled.

“Back off bitch!” Ruby snapped her jaws at Eileen was jumped back, avoiding her sharp teeth. Being deaf, she couldn’t understand what they are saying but she knew by their reaction they don't want her close to Sam. But she held her ground, hissing back at them until Sam stepped in, a deep growl rumbled in his throat that frightened the two females. “Not interested, so back off.” He snarled with his lips curled up, exposing his large teeth. Everyone saw this, even Michael who now see him as a bigger threat. Moving slowing, hiding in the vegetation of the enclosure, he waited for Sam to lower his guard. Lilith and Rudy whimpered and left them alone, staying at the far side of the enclosure to avoid crossing anyone’s path. Dean and Benny couldn’t help but laugh. “Your brother sure showed  them.” Benny said and Dean grinned as he looked back at him brother who is nuzzling Eileen. Then, he frowned and growled out.

“Sam! Watch out!!!”

 

Sam was suddenly knocked down onto the ground. Blinking the dust out of his eyes, his vision settle on Michael who is snarling down at him. Eileen trembled as she watched a gruesome fight unfold. Thankfully, before the alpha mutant could claw Sam’s eyes out, Dean returned the favor and tackled Michael off him.

The fight turned bloody in a matter of seconds, forcing the handler to be called in and seperate the mutants from one another. Being shorter and faster, he had the upper hand until one of the guards knocked him down. He earned some wounds but he was still standing and ready to fight the handlers. He looked around and caught Ketch cornering Jack.

“Touch the kid and I’ll gank you!”  He jumped in between them snapped his jaws at Ketch, sending a threatening message. There was that smirk on Ketch’s face that tells he has a mischievous idea. He pulled out a red whistle and Dean’s heart suddenly sank. A sharp pain rang through every mutants ear. Dean dropped to the floor trying to cover his ears from the intense pain that brings nostalgia, unwanted memories from his past. Eventually, everything went…

 

Black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shitty, i know lmao


	6. The lower levels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup y’all. I’m back from Hellitaus. 
> 
> Why? Well many things  
> 1\. I’m a full time college student  
> 2\. I work 2 jobs plus freelancing  
> 3\. I have to take a break from y’all crazy ass folks from a SPN FB groups who thought it was a great idea to harass my co-author and accuse her of some bullshit. Long story short. Any negativity towards her, y’all comments are getting deleted. We are making this story for fun. NOT for fame like T&S or 91W. You either like the story or you don’t. Most of these stories are testers for original stories I want to do in the future.  
> 4\. I have personal issues during the holiday months so i tend to take a step back from social media for my own mental health sake. 
> 
> You like it? Okay awesome!  
> You don’t? Okay, that’s awesome as well. But please. Don’t leave threatening comments and make false accusations towards my co-writer. 
> 
>  
> 
> I do apologize in advance for any misspellings, errors, etc. Writing takes a lot out of me more than art and I do get "creative burn out" (writers/art block).  
> Also, no. there is no bestiality in this. I'm against that yee haw nonsense. Literally the term "shape shifter" means ones ability to change into something else. There's different kinds of shifters, werewolves are a famous examples, also Kelpies, Selkies, even a wolf that can turn into a damn killer whale. Yes, any mutant/transgenic mentioned in this story HAVE HUMAN FORMS. 
> 
> hope this clears this up. 
> 
> Enough rambling, enjoy this chapter.

“Dean!” Jack cried out seeing the Winchester knocked out on the floor. The painful ringing has stopped and he didn’t see Ketch knock Dean out unconscious. He ran to his side, nudging him to wake him up while unaware of two handlers surrounding him. They held their weapons up and two red dots appeared on Jack’s side.

 

Sam saw this and charged at the armed handler. “Jack!’.  Jack turned around and saw the guns pointing at him, he began to whimper and lower his body to look smaller. One of them was knocked down by Sam and the other turned and pulled a trigger at the larger mutant. Eventually, Jack started to get... angry. His eyes began to shift in color and glow. The skin on the side of Jack’s neck suddenly fanned out and he let out a loud hissing noise, spitting something into the distracted handlers eyes. The second handler tried to shot him but he didn’t see Jack tackle him and his claws slicing through his neck. The mutants of the enclosures nostrils began to flare at the scent of human blood being drawn.

 

Everyone fell silent.

* * *

 

Castiel received an unexpected visit from Ketch and his men. The scientist and his coworkers are already aware of what went down under Gordon’s supervising in the Enclosure. Something always happens when Gordon is in charge, Ambriel warned them before and her words were truth. Everything just went up into flames in a matter of 20 minutes.

 

“An innocent looking kid like that would seem like a perfect weapon. Bet you that's what that crazy bitch will say.” Gabriel skim through Jack's old paperwork whilst mimicking Dr. Hess. Since his birth, he never show aggression. The previous scientist thought his aggression will soon bloom by his preteens if he remains close to the others but since he is the first mutant to be born in the facility, he remained as he is at age 15. Like regular animals in the wild, the mutants develop their own personalities. Up until now, Gabriel had a feeling Dr. Hess will not order him to be euthanized or be thrown into the Low Levels. For being young, he can still be trained and manipulated into being bio weapon of war.  Ketch came through the door with a few of his men pulling a large metal crate into the lab. It became a normal habit for Castiel and Gabriel to see Ketch waltz in like he knows the lab. Inside the crate was a mutant. As suspected, it was Dean. Castiel knew right away by his rough green scales.

Dean was still alive and kicking but he could barely stand or try to shape-shifter back. His body hurts and the temporary cage he is in is already getting blood all over. With his fuzzy vision, he saw Ketch and he snarled. “didn't I tell you I'll gank you if you touch the kid!”

 

Ketch chuckled to himself and then turned to Castiel. “He's all yours. The others were already attended to on site.” he said then he walks out with his men following him like lost puppies.

 

“What an ass.” Gabriel murmured as prepares the needed medical equipment. He took a syringe and filled it up with a clear yellow liquid.

 

Castiel sighed and approached the still conscious mutant. “If you are concerned about Jack. He is okay. Dr. Hess spared him.”

 

“Good..make sure no one..hurts...him.”

 

“Just relax, we will be tending to your wounds shortly.” Castiel said to him and right there he got that look from Dean of mixed feelings. Annoyance and...fear. “Are you going to stick me with something again?” he asked.

 

“Unfortunately, yes.” the scientist replied as he briefly looked over his shoulder at Gabriel to make sure he hid the needle. But he knew Dean isn’t dumb and knows all the tricks when it comes to the lab. A simple hiding a needle behind ones back doesn’t fool him. “I don’t like being poked, ya know.”

 

“I am aware of that. But because of your wounds, i can’t let you bleed out and be in pain. I promise you we are not doing to sedate you or call in Ketch. Dean’s body language reads hostile all over. He trust Castiel. He really does. He is the only human, other than Gabriel and Ambriel, he can trust in this place. But something was off. Maybe he is just upset he got his ass kicked by Michael. He snorted and said. “Fine. Just make it quick. I'm getting dizzy just thinking I got my ass handed to me by that dickbag.”

 

“Its a quick needle insertion. Ambriel, bring me the syringe.”

Ambriel grabbed a small metal tray with a syringe resting on a blue cloth. As he brought him the tray, Gabriel and Castiel opened the chamber door. As the doors open, Dean caught a glimpse of the needle. It was large and they were going to stick that in his neck like they always do. He started having flashbacks and recalling the excruciating pain he suffered. He hated crying. He hated yelping in hopes something or someone to stop the pain.

 

He didn’t expect these flashbacks to affect him so much to the point that he dug his claws into Castiel.

 

Ambriel’s screaming made Dean come back to reality. He was outside of the chamber, Gabriel and Ambriel were keeping their distance. The shorter man held up a metal chair as a weapon towards him. Dean didn’t meant to hurt Castiel but Dean had reacted on instinct. Pure instinct. He couldn’t control himself at the moment and he whimpered when he realized what happened. Hurting Castiel is the last thing he wants to do. Climbing off the unconscious man, he backed himself away and looked around desperately for a way out. Today was indeed a bad day for everyone, Jack’s first kill and now Dean nearly killing someone he cares about. It was only a matter of them before the handlers came into the lab with their guns searching for the mutant that attacked another person. Hiding under one of the tables didn’t do much for Dean as Ketch already caught him. “Well the freak has finally snapped.” Ketch sneered, looking from Castiel to Dean. “Get him to the infirmary and take the creature to the Low Levels. I’ll let the boss know of this.” He said to his men and then he pressed a button on his little remote. Dean yelped as his shock collar went off and the handlers, a group of four, went forward to restrain him. Castiel, who was now conscious, opened his mouth to say something but his chest ached and he couldn’t speak. The remaining handlers picked him up and carried him out the lab and escorted Gabriel and Ambriel out.

 

* * *

 

Still bleeding from his wounds and his body aching, Dean was thrown into a cell that wasn’t his own. It was dark, old and rusty and the air was much thicker. He can hear other mutants cries from the cells around him but isn’t sure if they are next to him or far. It was clear they know he is here. Whatever light there is, it only came from the small cracks between the rusty metal door and the floor. Dean growled to himself that he can’t see in the dark but he deserves to be beaten up again after what he did to Castiel. Now its inevitable that he would ever gain Castiel’s trust again for his childish fear of needles.

 

Childish is what he tells himself all the time and he knows its false.  
  
The door suddenly opened and the handlers came in. Dean was too tired and heartbroken to even growl or show a sense of resistance to scare them off. To his surprise, they dressed up his wounds and giving him food and water in the time being. Afterwards, they left him alone in the dark. No longer bleeding to death, his body ached so he rest his body on whatever bed of fabric there is to sleep.  
  
Hours passed and that is when he woke up to the l the cell door opening. “Never seen you around here.” A new voice came into the cell, and a unfamiliar scent.  
  
Transgenic.

 

Dean blinked his eyes a few time and looked up. He saw glowing red eyes staring back at him. He quickly got up from his bed of rags and faced the intruder in his cell. How he got in was out of the question. What’s important here is this mutant a threat like Michael.“...Who are you?”  
  
“A friendly neighborhood transgenic.” Dean’s green eyes focused on the light coming through the door, he could see the movement of what appears to be bipedal. The light show the outline of large clawed feet. Dean could hear the mutant moving towards one of the walls, by the sound of a faint rattling. Him alone with this random mutant that somehow came into his cell is making his nerves go crazy. His instincts are telling him to not trust this mutant. The red eyes study him for a moment. “What’s a domesticated critter like you doing down here? Pissed off the old hag?”

 

“..I don’t know why I'm down here. I don’t know what is this place.” Dean replied and the red eyes narrowed at him.

 

“Well then, allow me to educate you. Welcome to the Low Levels. The dark side of the faculty where they keep the most dangerous and disobedient mutants that never ever see the light of day. In other words, we are all born feral. Its also a place where they put some of us on death row.” The last part made Dean’s heart sank a little. Death row? Did he kill Castiel?...

 

The mutant’s eye narrowed more and a sinister grin was made behind the shadows. “Oh? Did you hurt someone?”

 

“I don’t hurt people. The only one I hurt is that Archangel rank douchebag.”

 

“I heard Michael is sporting some new scars from a newcomer. I'm guessing you, must be that famous Winchester specimen I heard about.”

 

Specimen?

 

“I'm not a specimen.”

 

“In the eyes of this place you are. We are all just toys to these folks. We are numbered and labeled as so. Archangel, Demon, Hunter, blah blah you get the idea.” Dean drew a thin line on his muzzle. “Got me there, but not all humans see us like that. Inside and outside.”

 

Red eyes frowned. “Of course a domesticated runt will fall for their trick.”

 

“Trick? Its not a trick. I'm serious, I met humans who are very nice even in here. Those scientist from the labs-

 

Dean was cut off by the other mutant chuckling. “Let me guess, the blood on your claws belongs to that scientist you grew on?” Dean didn’t know how to respond. He was afraid whatever he’ll say next, this mutant will know right off the bat he is lying. The longer he stay quiet, the more proof he is showing that he did infact grew a little on the human.

 

“No use lying, you and I both know humans and mutants have different blood scents.”  
  
“It was an accident.”  
  
“Or was it? Tell me, Winchester, was it on instinct?”  

 

“None of your damn business, red eyed bitch. Get out of my cell.” Dean had enough of the interrogation and  snarled. He saw the red eyes stepped back as the mutant infront shown no signs of backing down. It slightly bothered Red Eyes that Dean doesn’t see him as a threat but at the same time..he like it.

 

Of course Dean wasn’t done raging at him. “I don’t hurt innocent people. What I did was an accident. I never meant to hurt Castiel.”

 

“And yet you still have his blood on your claws.” Red Eyes snarled. A foul stench from his breath made Dean recoil a bit but it was a mistake he shouldn’t do. He can feel the mutant slowly pushing him back until his tail met the concert wall. The faint rattling from earlier grew a bit louder. Red Eyes closed in on him and sniffed him for a moment. A familiar scent lingered around Dean so he recoiled. He recognized a few but one of them got his attention. “Cant go around imprinting on random humans. Unless, you are asking for an early grave.” He said lastly and his eyes disappeared. The cell door opened but he still didn’t see the mutant’s feel body. Just his tail and it had the end of a rattlesnake.

 

“See you tomorrow, Dean Winchester.” the mutant spoke from behind the door and never spoke again. The Low Levels was no longer filled with the cries of the others. It was just utter silence and it frighten Dean a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun facts from Destielwillbecanon2019 about Transgenics: 
> 
> They mate for life. If their partner dies, the transgenic becomes feral unless they find another partner.  
> They can also imprint on anything which is why they are to be kept feral and have only minimal human contact.  
> When Afraid, they can sometimes act on pure instinct and when they realize what they have done, they will have deep regrets.  
> They also have human forms, which they can shape shift into.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas comes back but...TO THIS???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All chapters in Interspecies at this point are drafts. I gave my co-author the heads up to go ahead and post them so I won't have to deal with scheduling stress. 
> 
> Drafts: Jennifer  
> Revised/edited: Brigette (AKA me!) 
> 
> I would like to thank the folks who actually enjoy this story! There will be a species reference sheet and official Interspecies art that will be on my tumblr soon.  
> Give me a follow on my Tumblr tho? Callmemisshorizon.tumblr.com ;)

Several weeks has passed since Dean was taken away. With Castiel injured and unable to work, Gabriel had to take the lead role and it was difficult enough having to deal with the stubborn and arrogant handlers distressing the mutants. It was approaching the week of “appointments” one of the worst kinds of days Gabriel and Ambriel has to deal with in their own now and it was hectic for them. Thankfully it was only 3 and Sam happened to be the last one on the list. Since Dean was taken below, Sam hasn’t been much of himself. He was more distant and more aggressive at any human or mutant that gets near him. Recently he tried to rip the doors of his cell off because a guard pissed him off. At this point, Gabriel can already tell Sam will be on Dr. Hess’s list. When Sam finally arrived, he was quiet.

“Hey Sammwich!” Gabriel greeted him. The mutant whipped his head at him and snorted. “U-Um?..”

“What? Don’t like the nickname? It was either that or Samsquatch.”

“Ahh..okay.”

“Look, I get you are upset that your brother is taken to the Low Levels. From what I heard, he is fine.”

“He is fine but he is locked up where there are dangerous mutants.” Sam hissed. “That isn’t fine. Who knows what could be happening downstairs. I just….I just want him out of their and I’m trying to find a way to bust out of here!” Gabriel turn to Ambriel who shared the same concern look and then back at Sam. “You can’t think of a plan if you are going to stay grumpy.” Gabriel said quietly. “I know you are a smart one, use that big brain of yours. Don’t go on emotion and instinct.”

“I can’t.”

Gabriel frowned. “Now don’t be so pessimistic! I know you can do it.”

Sam gave him a confused look. “Are you...are you encouraging me to escape?” Gabriel frowned but more seriously. “Look. I didn’t expect this place to be...like this. I worked with many mutants before and none were like your kind. Seeing you and the others get treated horribly is...not in my Job title.” He shrugged. “The most I can do is find an easy route to Dean and for you to get out. But, from what I’m hearing there is tension going on between the mutants and the guards.” Sam narrowed his eyes at him, and it wasn’t a serious puppy look either. “How do I know you are the setting a trap? You are tricking me into trusting you!”

“Whoa whoa calm down!” Ambriel hide behind Gabriel. “Now, Sam. I'm not tricking you. Just calm down. I been nothing but kind to you and your brother since you both came in. I'm sorry for all that has happen to you both." Both the human and Transgenic stared at each other for a minute. Sam snorted and lies down in the cage with his back turned to Gabriel. 

* * *

 

Sam’s daily routine has changed since Dean was taken away. Instead of being close to his so called “pack” he went wandering around. But that was short lived. Jack, the young mutant of the bunch, would follow him to see what he is doing. Sam knows better than to tell him off. Jack is a curious kid and loves to explore.

 

“Here.”

Sam hand Jack what looked like a candy bar. Jack took it and inspected it.  It had the words “nougat” on it and he sniffed it. “What is it?”

“Nougat.” Sam replied. Jack opened up the wrapper and took a bite out of the candy. His eyes widen and a small smile was present on his face. “It’s delicious!” He said “keep it between us okay.”

Their time together was short lived when a fight broke out again in the yard. Sam tried to stay out of it since lately the Guards and other Transgenics were having tension. This time it lead to one of the humans get thrown up onto the electrical fence. It was the fifth one this week. Sam carefully watched everything happening as the days go buy. As the guards number goes down, the more advantage the transgenic has to overpower them. It was then he knew something was being planned. The Angel and Demon gangs aren’t clash and he saw two transgenics, one from each of the groups chatted for a moment. Something was happening and Sam had to warn someone.

Someone? Why not let it happened? He thought to himself. Perhaps he still wants to help the humans here so they don’t die, no matter how much he hates this place. Instead he told Benny.

“Something is brewing up in this place.” He replied. “After the whole fiasco with Deano, it seems the gangs formed an alliance and have one goal. To break out.”

“I’m surprised they didn’t come to us.”

“We are outsiders.” Benny said. “It’s not our business since we didn’t choose any of them. All we can do is avoid the crossfire.” Sam sorta agreed with Benny. It is best to avoid danger but with Dean locked away it is hard. The young Winchester doesn’t seem to believe Gabriel but a part of him, a gut feeling, is telling him that he is sincere and wants to help.

 

* * *

 

The low levels seem pretty boring since Dean is locked behind a dark cell 24/7. The only time he seems the light is if the guards come by to give him food or the unwelcome visit of Red-Eyes.

Speaking of the devil, the routine has began. The Winchester was resting on the cold floor when the cell doors opened and closed. “Rise and shine!”  
  
“Oh. Look. It’s the asshole.”  
  
“Awww come on,. You know you like my company. Don’t wanna go insane now, do you?” Red eyes came waltzing in like it’s his own cell, sitting down legs crossed a few feet away from Dean. His face isn’t shown, as always. Just his glowing red eyes.  
  
“I rather go insane then deal with the likes of you.”  Dean hissed at him in warning, but it never seem to faze the other transgenic. “Still mad you are trapped down here?”  
  
“Why are you asking dumb questions? Stop talking to me and get out my cell.”  
  
A chuckle erupted him Red-Eye’s chest. “You’re still thinking about that little human? If he is different why hasn’t he come here?” Dean clutched his jaw. “Because I hurt him. He’s probably either resting. He’s...probably afraid of me.”  
  
“Good. He should be anyways.” He crosses his arms. “We are different from them and we can’t coexist. You know, oil and water. Sardines and strawberries. Yuck, not a good combination.”  
  
“No. I know. He should. He’ll be safer...”  
  
Red eyes smirked. “Yes, because we aren’t meant to meld in human affairs. Think about it, why on earth would humans think they can control us? Why must be use for warfare? They literally kill each other over petty things.

 

“I mean, yeah but not all the time. Our kind isn’t any better either.” Dean retorted. He can feel the transgenic across from him move slightly. The little light casting from the bottom of the cell door showed a glimpse of his rattlesnake tail.

 

“Except we do not use other species to do our battles. The humans seem to be bored of their machines and thought ‘hey! Lets use these freaks as our weapons!’ as if we don’t have feelings like them. Now here we are, sitting in a ceil because we rebelled while they are going to brainwash your brother and my kid.”  
  
The winchester grew concern. “What are they going to do with Sam and Jack?”  
  
“Turn them into mindless soldiers. All of us, if not some of us if we don’t “behave. I.e, you and I.” He said. “I rather have my boy out in this world, free then being mind controlled. It warmed my heart. Honestly when I heard he killed a handler. Those bastards think they can get away with shit.”  
  
“We weren’t made to kill humans. We were meant to stay away.”  
  
“True, but they are making us into killers. They are overstepping OUR boundaries. They are using us to kill others because they just can’t get over a simple petty disagreement!! So why not just do them a favor and kill them all. Then we can all live happily ever after.” He hissed. “If we can’t have our freedom than we might as well take their life away to gain it back.”  
  
“I get the handlers are shit people, but we can’t slaughter everyone in this building. No one deserves to be killed.”  
  
The air around the ceil felt heavy. Dean’s ears twitched to the sound of moving scales infront of him. He released that red eyes was getting up as he saw his feet and tail moving across the floor.

“No one deserves to be killed?HA! You make me laugh sometimes when you preach about those so called nice humans. No human in this place or ANYONE assoicated with this organization is innocent. What if that pretty blue eyed punk and his short friend is hurting your brother behind your back. Huh? What you going to do about it? Still think he is nice? You’ll soon learn they are playing you. All humans are capable of killing.”  
  
“What happened with Castiel was an accident. I didn’t mean to hurt him.” Now it was Dean’s turn to raise up and stand face to face with Red Eyes. Both of them, bipedal, the Winchester is a bit taller than the other transgenic. Both of theit eyes glowing in the darkness, they had a staring contest for a moment before Red Eyes broke it. He chuckled softly, follow by a low rattling sound echoing in the cell.

 

“Why did you attacked him? Did he had a weapon on him?”  
  
Dean opened his mouth to reply but he quickly shut it. He didn’t know what to say. He knew it was an accident he attacked him only because the needle triggered him. Red Eyes took his silence as his answer and in the darkness, a smile was on his face. “I see, so it was instinct.” He laughed. “By nature you already know humans can’t be trusted. You said it yourself, we are meant to stay away. And by hurting your brother? I’d ask the same about my son. Why would they hurt jack?”

 

“Get the out of my cell.” Dean hissed. “I'm done talking to you today. Actually no, scratch that, I’m done talking to you forever!” He threw his claws at Red Eyes. The transgenic dodged it and lunged at him. His large claws were wrapped around his neck and he was pinned up against the wall. The rattling sound from before came back louder. “Watch your tone, kiddo.” He hissed at him. “I'm King down here. I would gladly end your life before Dr.Hess even decides to put you down like a sick dog.”  
  
Dean gasped for air, struggling to fight him off. His eyes were rolling into the back of his head.  
  
Red eyes let him go and he watched Dean fall to the floor, coughing and wheezing. He put his foot on him and pushed Dean onto the floor. “Deep down you know you can’t trust them. Your instincts are telling you how to survive and you going against them will get you and your brother killed.”  
  
“Shut up.” Dean bit out as he struggled to breathe from the pressure on his chest. “Make me, come on. Show me what the hell you are made of since you are so bold to strike me!”  
  
Dean let out a loud snarled. With out of his clawed hands, he lifted Red Eyes’ foot off his chest and  pushed him across the cell.  
  
The red eyed mutant back hit against the bar which caught the attention of the other surrounding mutants.  That didn’t seem to harm the transgenic enough as he let out another laugh. “You’re strong for a little one but is that really all you got??”  
  
The transgenics knew that a fight was happening. Dean had no choice but to accept this fight with the so called “King” of the Low Levels. With his body healed up after his fight with Michael, he can take on another fight. Using speed as his advantage, he knocked Red Eyes down to the floor and pinned him to the ground. “No. I have more things I can do.”  
  
The mutant hissed then chuckled darkly. “I’m impressed.” With his free hand, he dig his long eagle-like talons into Dean’s thigh then elbowed his face.  
  
Dean stumbled backwards as blood was trickling down his leg. As soon as he looked up to face his opponent, something got into his eyes. The younger mutant fell to the floor, hissing out in pain as he tried to rub the burning liquid out of his eyes. “This old viper here had some tricks up his sleeves.” Red eyes laughed then crotch down next to Dean. “I’ll give you credit for using your speed and being quite the sport for entertaining me. Let’s play again next time. You’ll need it.” He said lastly as he stood up and walked to the cell door.

 

With Dean not improving on his behavior, the head of the facility had to decide whether they should keep him down in the low levels permanently or use euthanasia on him. He injured a total of 4 people in the last 3 weeks of being in the Low Levels  
  
When Castiel heard this, he got up from bed and went to work. Body still sore and bandaged up, Gabriel tried his best to make him stay home but nothing worked. Something in his gut told him that Dean can’t be kept down there or killed. He deserved better and so does the others. “You are fucking insane.” Gabriel said as he and Castiel drove to work. “He almost killed you and you don’t think he deserves to be locked up or killed??”  
  
“He may not be human but he is a living creature with feelings Gabriel. You know this. You told me Sam was grieving and upset about missing Dean, isn’t that right?”  
  
“Well yes but-“  
  
“Alright then, I rest my case.” He ended the conversation by turning on the radio station. Gabriel groaned and shit back on the car seat. Once they arrived, there were some whispers from the staff around them. Ambriel happened to be the only one who was thrilled to see the head scientist back but was mostly concern. “Dr.Novak, shouldn’t you be home resting? I’m glad you are back but you health is more important.”  
  
“Thank you, Ambriel but I’m fine. We still got work to do and I’m not going to let a few cuts stop me.”  
  
“Right.” Gabriel rolled his eyes. “But I am not letting you get within 10 feet of a mutant. You’re still healing and some of these can smell blood of all ages, fresh or old.” he warned him then took a big bite out of his chocolate bar.

  


* * *

 

       The atmosphere between handlers and transgenics became very hostile all of a sudden. It frightened Jack and Eileen. Without Dean, Sam and Benny were left to protect the two young mutants from the handlers and the others. It seems them avoiding the crossfire wasn’t happening. Protecting them has made the young Winchester earn new scars. Still, he kept fighting. Dean would’ve. He always has so he must defend Jack and Eileen. The other mutants were not more aggressive as ever to make these “outcast” a part of their gang, espeacially the Angels. Seems both of these gangs are not so different since they are run by assholes.  
  
Then one day. All hell broke loose.  
  
The lights of the facility started flashing red and all doors and exits were suddenly shut. The cells on all block units opened up and the transgenics were released. Castiel and Gabriel were currently checking up on Jack when the lights went off. The lab doors were shut automatically, keeping the scientists, Ketch and Jack inside. “The hell is going on???” Gabriel asked in panic. Ambriel  
  
“The mutants. Someone released them.” Ketch replied as he looked through the lab door windows.  
  
In the Low Levels Dean covered his ears as the sirens went off and the red lights blinking. His door opened and there was Red Eyes with two famailiar females beside him, Abaddon and Lilith. “Get your ass up, the party is starting!”  
  
“What the hell is happening?”  
  
“What does it look like to you, we are breaking out of here.”  
  
Under the red lights, Dean can almost see his features. He had small horns on the side of his face and two large ones on the top of his head, giving him a devilish appearance. The Winchester didn’t care about anything at the moment but to get out and find his brother. His body healed up from his last fight with Red Eyes, he bolted past them. Simultaneously slamming Abaddon’s face into the rusty wall. The cells around him were all empty and he can hear a mix of cries and growls from both human and transgenic. A body flew past him, forcing him to stop and actually see what was happening. It was like last time, but bloodier. Not only the guards were killed, but also the regular staff that have zero contact with the transgenics. Janitors, desk assistants, and others were killed by the released Transgenics. Dean shook the grief off as he has no time to mourn the death of the innocents. If he wants to prevent more deaths like these, he has to find his brother and the others.

 

* * *

  
  
Sam had no idea where to go. He doesn’t want to run into any of the guards and he wants to find Dean. But where? As he ran down the halls and corridors he heard a scream. It sound all too familiar and he ran down the path to the source. Eileen was surrounded by three handlers, restraining her and hitting her with the electric rods. Something snapped in Sam and he just attacked all three of them. One swing of his tail, one handler was decapitated and the rest were torn by his large claws. When he came back to his senses, he wanted to throw up. He never imagine hurting a human. Let alone killing them in the process. “Sam.” Eileen whined in her deaf language. “We gotta find Benny and Jack.” she said, brushing off the fact she witness him slaughter three humans. 

  
“R-Right.” Sam nodded. Being injured, Eileen mounted on Sam’s back and they ran down the halls. Only 15 minutes into the lock down and there were multiple bodies of both human and Transgenics in the hallways. Seeing the lifeless bodies made the young Winchester feel sick again to the point he had to find somewhere to take a breather. Elieen climbed off and nuzzled the larger mutant to calm him down. Their eyes twitches at the chorus of growls and hisses nearby. As they prepared to leave, something stopped Sam. His nostrils flared at a familiar scent nearby. It wasn’t Benny or Jack but-

  
“Dean!” He croaked and ran towards the direct of the scent. Dean heard his name echo through the halls.  
“Sam??”  
  
They found each other. Well, more like they collided with one another and landed on the floor pretty hard. “Dean? Dean! How did you get out??? I’m..I’m glad you aren’t dead!” Sam wagged his tail, happy to see his brother. Even Eileen made a joyful croaking sound.  
  
“No time for questions you big ape, we gotta get going. Where’s is everyone else??”

“I don’t know. Eileen and I can’t find Jack and Benny. The humans are still in the lab.”

“Gabriel and Ambriel??”

“Yeah, but get this. Castiel is back.”

Dean suddenly frowned. “He is back…? How long was I away?”

“A week.” Sam replied then his ears perched to more distant growls. “Come on, we’ll find Benny and Jack later.” Dean said sternly as kicked a stairway door opened. He noticed the humans use the stairs in times of emergency and this is one of them so its a good time to go up. Sam opened his mouth to protest but he was cut off by a sound of yelling and hissing. The brothers and Eileen looked over a corner seeing blood splattered all over the walls and a few limbs on the ground. “This place is a damn war zone, lets go. I smell them this way.” Dean went first into the staircase, Sam and Eileen follow suit.

 

* * *

  
  
The lab was automatically on lockdown so no one can get in or out. Everyone was safe, at least for now. The entire floor where the lab is located is free of mutants but as far as they are hearing on Ketch’s radio, people were dying and there was nothing he can do about it besides think of an escape plan for the remaining survivors.  Ambriel sat down nervously on her desk, playing around with her thumb when something caught the corner of her eye. In the distance, there were red eyes and she can hear a low rattling noise.  She jumped out of her seat in panic. “A-Ah guys....” She stammered. Ketch looked out and his eyes widen. “Shit.” He breathed out.  
  
“I don’t recall seeing a red eyed mutant...have you Cas??”  
  
“No..” He replied. He knows Sam and Jack are the only mutants with color changing eyes but they never shifted to red.

And none of the mutants can make a rattling noise.  
  
Castiel noticed Ketch was the one who is the most concern and frightened. He went ahead to make sure all the lab doors are closed shut but deep down he knew that isn’t enough. “We are screwed. He is our most dangerous one here and the father of that thing back there.” Ketch replied.

“You mean Jack?” Castiel asked.

“Haven’t you been reading the reports? That thing is one of the first successful born offspring by two transgenic parents. Normally the females are aggressive with their young but unfortunately, the mother is gone so this nightmarish creature is doing that. We call him Lucifer.” Ketch reach for his gun, ready for the mutant to try and break in. A claw slammed against the glass and he dragged his claws down the glass door making their ears hurt. They all screamed out in pain and it echoed into the Winchester’s ears.

“Dean, its that them??””

“No doubt that must’ve been Ambriel’s screaming.” Dean replied. “Come on. We have to hurry.”

They arrived at the top floor and burst through the staircase door. Dean scanned the empty halls and ran towards the direction of the main lab. When he arrived he stopped to see three transgenics trying to break in. No doubt the two females were Abaddon and Lilith but the large male, Dean never seen him before until he saw those red eyes. “Dean Winchesssster.” Lucifer greeted him. He was so much differen’t earlier. Lucifer was a creature he never seen before, almost prehistoric. Ancient. His appearance is similar to a rattlesnake, the tail, scales even his facial appearence. His horns were larger, forming a crown like appearence. “Did you changed your mind and decided to join usssss???” his tongue flicked into the air like any regular snake. Dean swallowed hard realizing what he is up against. “No.” he finally said. “I’m not going to hurt innocent people like you do. If you lay a claw on them, I’ll rip your ugly fangs out.” he threatened him. Lucifer’s grin turned into a small frown. “Huh.” he said. “well, that’s no fun. Listen Dean, I really like you. I think you and I connected down there. Besides all I want is my son and we’ll be out of here.”

“Not unless you have to kill Castiel and the others.” Dean growled.

Lucifer frowned even more. “Still on that human huh? Pity. Fine, if you want a fight you’ll have to get through these lovely ladies here who by the way are very fast too.”  
  
Abaddon vanished and slammed Dean against a wall. Sam lunged at her but missed and he landed right on top of Dean. “Ahaha! You aren’t as intimidating as you look, Winchesters!!” The redhead mutant laughed. Suddenly she was pulled by her tail and thrown across the hall. Sam arrived with Eileen who was ready to fight. Lucifer wasn’t bluffing when he said they were fast. Sam didn’t see Lilith pouce and attack him from him back. Like an angry bull, he kicked and slammed his body against anything to get the Albino off him. Eileen hissed and tackled her to the floor. The two females fought until the blonde mutant yelped as claws were stabbed into her midsection. Abaddon saw an opening to attack Sam but Dean stopped her and slash her face.  
With the fighting taking place, Lucifer managed to break into the lab. Ketch started firing at the transgenic but it seemed the bullets had no effect on him. All is left is the electric rod. “Oh really? That thing again.” Lucifer laughed and smacked the weapon out of his hand. With Ketch disarmed, he grabbed him by his throat and tossed him across the back door of the lab. Jack woke up from his nap in his little cage when he saw a body go through the door. The young transgenic backed himself into a corner when he saw a familiar mutant. “Dad?..”

“Hiya Kiddo. Been a while, hassss it?” Lucifer approached the cage and ripped the handles out. “Lets get you out of here before thingssss turn ugly again.”

Jack was hesitant. He didn’t like the fighten scent of the humans and Ketch being unconscious. “Don’t worry, they won’t hurt you anymore.” Lucifer dragged his eyes to the three scientists. Extending his claws finger at each of them. “Now which one of you can I cut up alive.” He brought the finger to his bottom muzzle. His red eyes met Castiel. He pulled him over by his tie and stepped on his chest “I would gut you, but I’ll leave it to Dean and then I’ll let the big one eat you two small fries!” He turned to the cowaring Ambriel and Gabriel who held the rod in his hand. “ Like he is going to trust a human. You assholes brainwashed him.”  
  
“Funny how you talk...about brainwashing.” Castiel grunted as he tried to lift Lucifer’s reptilian foot off him. “What was that???” Lucifer growled and applied more pressure. His attempt to break all of Castiel’s ribs will stopped when Dean came in and pushed him off the human. Lucifer’s body landed on Gabriel’s desk, destroying his desktop and other items. “I thought I fucking told you to not lay a claw on him.” Dean snarled at Lucifer.  
  
Lucifer recovers and hissed “and you’ll rip my fangs out, I would like to see you try!”” Lucifer tackled him against the wall than threw him over a table. “Still not getting through your thick skull that  human will end up killing you? You are a fucking sheep.”  
  
As Lucifer approached Dean, Sam charged at him. The red eyed mutant caught him by his neck. Being a couple feet taller than the red-eyed mutant, Lucifer was stronger than Sam and he threw the young winchester across the lab, into the wall where Jack remained. “S-Sam???” Jack whimpered and climbed out of his busted cage to check on the older mutant. Sam was unresponsive but alive. Gabriel and Ambriel dashed from one side of the room to the other to help Ketch and Sam while Dean and Lucifer battled it out. “Hey there big fella, wake up!” Gabriel slapped his face and tried shaking him up.  
  
Lucifer grabbed Dean by his hair and forced him up. “You know, I really like you Dean. But you do really piss me off.” Dean let out a startled yelp, and tried to get his hands off of his hair.  
  
  
“Lucifer, Don’t kill that one.” Abaddon cooed. She appeared with bleeding cuts and Eileen under her foot. The deaf mutant was unresponsive. “Why?” Lucifer asked. “This guy is hopeless!”  
  
“Come on, he is the only good looking mutant. Gotta keep our population up.” She winked.  
  
Dean snorts. “I’m not going to help you populate Bitch.”  
  
“Alright that’s enough. While everyone is having fun slaughtering, let’s take a field trip!” Lucifer dragged Dean out of the lab. Castiel tried to stop him but was knocked down by the black eyed mutant. “Laters!” She hissed than ran out.  
  
Dean fought as hard as he can as Lucifer taken him away from the lab. Fearing for everyone’s life, he retracted his claws and dragged them across his thigh. Lucifer yelped in pain and they both collasped on the floor. As Dean slowy pushes himself up from the hard floor, a hand went for his neck. “Shouldn’t have done that, pretty boy. Step right into my office!” He spat and tossed Dean into what use to be the camera room. His body broke through the small desktops and the long desktops. “Abaddon, be a doll and tie him up.” The red haired mutant smirked and tied Dean up. Binding his wrists and feet together. Lastly, she put a muzzle on him to keep him quiet.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam could smell Dean. But how can he get pass Lucifer without Jack getting hurt? He failed Eileen and he doesn’t want it to happen again. The two large transgenics circled each other while Jack hanged back. Contemplating if he should go find Benny or help Sam. But he doesn’t want to hurt his father. “Jack, go find Benny.” Sam said, not taking his eyes off Lucifer. The young transgenic was hesitant but did so. He ran off, on all fours, to find Benny or anyone who is willing to help.   
  
As he ran down the halls, he caught Dean’s and Abaddon’s scent. His heart immediately dropped seeing the redhead mutant just 10 feet away. “Oh, hello Jack.”

 

“How the hell do you know what happened to my mother? You know nothing. She was killed in a house fire. Not by humans.” He growled, and tried to look up.  
  
“Jack. Go get help. She’ll hurt you.”  
  
“A house fire caused by whom? That’s right the people running this place. Also why would I hurt the son of the mutant who saved us all.”   
  
Jack froze. As Abaddon got closer, he started to whine. “Aww, come here. Your father will be here soon.”  
  
“A house fire caused by whom? That’s right the people running this place. Also why would I hurt the son of the mutant who saved us all.”   
  
Jack froze. As Abaddon got closer, he started to whine. “Aww, come here. Your father will be here soon.”  
  
“What do you want with me?” Dean growled.  
  
There was a faint scream that echoed through the halls. “Sam!” Jack broke out of the trance.  
  
“Sam?! SAM!!!!  
  
Dean, who was still tied up and on the floor, tried to crawl over to the door.  
  
Jack snapped all of sudden and tackled Abaddon. Being smaller and weaker than her, he was quickly overpowered. Abaddon knew she can’t kill him yet because Lucifer will have her head if she did so now. The red head transgenic laughed at Jack’s attempt to fight her. Suddenly, her smile faded and she snapped her head to the end of the hallway. A almost human-life figure was approaching her. “You? Crowley??? I thought those bastards killed your ass.”   
  
Castiel and Benny scared off Lucifer and two other transgenics that gained up on Sam. The younger mutant got ambushed by the two yellow eyed transgenics and nearly died.   
  
“Benny, stay here with Sam. I’ll go find Dean.”  
  
“A human alone around here is a death wish.” Benny replied.   
  
“He won’t be alone!” Gabriel came out of nowhere, surprising the two. “Listen, I thought of about it and...I kinda do like Sammy here too.” The short man confessed. “Anyways, let’s go get your little mutant.   
“That’s great, any idea where Dean is?” Castiel turn to Benny. “That way, but I smell two others and Jack.”   
  
“Wonderful.” Gabriel groaned.  
  
“I suggest you let the boy and the squirrel go, Red whore. You don’t want to make me angry.” Crowley said.  
  
“Let these two go and I might let you live.”  
  
“Tuh, what are you going to do, Leprechaun??”  
  
“Do you really want to find out?”  
  
Abaddon scoffs. “Killing you will be a breeze!”  
  
“Right. Sure it will. Do us all a favor and let them go and it’ll be easy for you.” Crowley said.  
  
Dean is slowly crawling to the door. He’s almost there. So close to freedom. Maybe she’s too distracted to notice.

 

Abaddon sucked her teeth. “I wanted Lucifer to kill you. Guess I have to do it myse-  
  
She stopped before finishing her sentence and stare down at a blade-like tail stabbing through her midsection. It slowly pulled out of her and she dropped to the ground, lifeless. Jack’s eyes were glowing and his tail end was covered with the cursed thick black blood.  
  
Crowley flicked the black goo off of his suit.  
  
“Go ahead and untie the squirrel now Jack.”  
  
The young mutant nodded and tied Dean. “I’m..I’m sorry for taking too long..I should’ve done it sooner..” Jack stammered.  
  
“It’s okay Jack. Not your fault.” Dean said and stood up, but grunted. His leg was broken and was slowly healing. Slowly.   
  
  
“Come on. We better get you two with the others.”  
  
“I smell my brother. We have to hurry.”  
  
“But you’re hurt, my father did this.” Jack said “what if we run into more trouble?”  
  
“We can get help.”  
  
“Like anyone would help us. It’s every mutant for themselves out here.” Crowley scoffs.  
  
“Then why are you helping us?”  
  
“You’re not the only mutant out here who has a thing for a human.”  
  
“Who are you trying to get back to?”  
  
Crowley didn’t answer the question, instead he said. “Save the questions for later, your brother’s scent is literally flooding the whole place, either I need to carry you or you can limp.”  
  
“I’ll manage.” Dean said and he limps out the door.  
  
“Go check up on moose, kid.” Crowley said to Jack who nodded and ran down the hall, following Sam’s scent. When he reach back to where it all started. He panicked. Lucifer and Sam aren’t here and there was blood everywhere too. There were too many scents that he couldn’t focus very well. Then a familiar scent kicked in. Benny and...a human?? It was faint but he remembered it to be Castiel and Gabriel. Jack’s tail started to wag and he ran back to Dean. “Sam is still alive!”  
  
“Where? Where is he Jack?”  
  
“This way! He is with Benny. I can smell him.” The young mutant wagged his tail.  
  
Dean followed Jack. “His scent is getting stronger.”  
  
Castiel and Gabriel were arguing at a crossroads of the facility. “I told you it was the left turn!” Gabriel shouted.   
  
They got themselves lost when they encountered the two transgenics from earlier. They manage to kill one of them, a thin pale female.   
  
“Let’s just go back and fine Benny. He is better at tracking people by blood than us.” The shorter man suggest and Castiel shakes his head than stops walking. He see a dead body of a transgenic and it wasn’t the one they killed. As he got closer, he sighed in relief seeing it was more red color. Abaddon.   
  
“Dean didn’t do this. Did he?”   
  
“He is capable of anything right?..” Castiel sighed.  
  
“Sammy?” Dean called out, as he limped.  
  
A door opened up. Benny popped his head out. “Look who survived death.” He said. “Thought your ass was already killed when that pretty boy with the blue eyes told me Lucifer kidnapped you.”  
  
“I’m a survivor.”

 

“You and your brother.” Benny laughed. “Your brother is fine.” He gesture his claws to follow them inside the room.  
  
The room used to be some office. There was a lot of computers and some dead bodies laying around. “Sorry about the stench of the bodies. I tried cleaning up a bit to make him for comfortable.”  
  
“Is he okay?”  
  
“Well he is alive but can’t seem to move. Lucifer did a number on this kid. Even Asmodeus and Dagon got him good.”  
  
“Can I see him?”  
  
“He’s right over here.” Benny lead them to the back of the room. Sam was sleeping soundly on top of what looks like to be clothing Benny found lying around or he took them from the dead humans. His body was liter with open wounds that were treated and slowly closing up. Jack whined again. He has been whining since they started the search and it bothered Crowley deeply but he didn’t show any signs of it. He knows Jack is still young and to Crowley’s knowledge, the kid is attached to Sam. “I wish I didn’t left him...” Jack cried.  
  
“Sammy. Oh my god. Those bastards screwed you all up...”  
  
Sam groaned in his sleep. His reptilian eyes flicked up. Shifting from gold to red and then settle back to gold. “Dean?..”  
  
“Sammy. Are you alright?”  
  
“Yeah...just a bit sore.” Sam yelped as he lift up the top half of his body.  
  
Dean limped over to his side. “Let me look at ya.”  
  
“I’m fine.” Sam pouted.  
  
Dean nuzzled him. “Let me see you.”  
  
Sam sighed and turned over to show Dean a nasty wound on his side. It was healing but not as fast as the others wounds. There was another one, a large claw mark, starting from the base of his neck to his chest.  
  
Dean winced. “Sammmy.” He whined.  
  
“I’m fine.”  
  
Dean nudged him again. “Come on. We have to go.” And he looked up and saw Castiel and immediately froze up.  
  
“Well then, guess you found your human.” Crowley hissed to Dean in their native language.  
  
Gabriel appeared behind Castiel and froze as well. It was like time stood still.  
  
“He’s afraid of me. I should just be put out of my misery so he doesn’t have look at me anymore.” Dean replies back in the same language.  
  
“Dean.” Castiel spoke softly.  
  
Dean whined. “Cas...”  
  
Castiel slowly held his hands up and began walking towards him.   
  
Gabriel caught sight of  Sam lying on the floor with wounds. His heart began to ache all of a sudden.  
  
Dean stood there, still frozen, whining. He was afraid that Castiel would hate him.  
  
“You and Jack with this whining. Go to him!” Crowley gave Dean a shove.  Castiel suddenly stopped as he and the transgenic were only a few feet apart now. “Listen Dean...I am not mad.” The blue eyed man said.  
  
“Not mad? I hurt you. I almost killed you.”  
  
“But you didn’t. It was my fault, I was aware you are afraid of being hurt.”  
  
“You aren’t afraid of me?”  
  
“No...I’m not.”  
  
Dean makes a noise. “Sammy’s hurt. Can you fix him?”  
  
Castiel looked over Dean’s shoulder at Sam. Jack was resting next to the large transgenic, lapping over the small cuts on his arm. He saw the major wounds. “I’ll see what I can do. Gabriel, find the first aid kit.”   
  
Gabriel went around the room to a closet and found a large white case. The transgenics stood aside and let the two men work on Sam. Jack’s eyes began to glow and he bared his teeth at Castiel and Gabriel.  
  
“Jack. Stop. They’re trying to help.”

 

The young mutant lower his head and hid himself behind Sam’s body. “Sorry...” he mutter.   
  
“It’s alright little man.” Gabriel smiled as he stroke Sam’s hair.   
  
“This might hurt a little.” Castiel said as he placed a white cloth on Sam’s abdominal wound. He hissed out in pain as the alcohol burned at his wound. Immediately Jack wanted to attack but he restrained himself. Gabriel continue stroking Sam’s long hair and shushing him to calm him down. “Well good news, he’ll live.” Castiel finally said to the transgenics as he patched up the wound. “From the looks of it, it will take a few days to heal...he just can’t fight for a while.”  
  
Dean nods his approval.  “Sammy will live.”  
  
“Anyone else is hurt?” Cas asked.   
  
“Squirrel here is limping.” Crowley said. “Do something about that while we camp out in here.”  
  
Dean looked at his leg and crumbled from the weight of it.  
  
“May I take a look?”  
  
Dean nods. “It hurts a lot. I think it’s broken.”  
  
“I can’t really tell without doing an x-ray. But in the meantime, I can try making a cast until you heal.”  
  
“Sounds good to me. I can’t shift into my human form like this.”  
  
  
  
“You won’t be able to for a while. If Sam shifted, he would’ve bleed to death.” Castiel got whatever he needed to make a cast for Dean’s leg. “Mind sitting down?”  
  
Dean sits down, wincing.  
  
“Careful with him, doc.” Benny narrowed his eyes at Castiel and then at Gabriel who is still by Sam.   
  
Castiel nodded and touched Dean’s leg.  
  
Dean winced. “Ow..”  
  
“Yeah it’s broken...It looks out of place too.”   
  
“Careful, don't want to obtain more injuries now?” Crowley cooed at the scientist.  
  
“Cas, can you tell us what they wanted with us. Why did they capture us.”  
  
Before Castiel did anything, he went silent. Should he tell them? He’ll probably put his and Gabriel’s life in danger if he told them the truth. He looked over at Gabriel who gave him a frighten looked. Telling him not too.   
  
“Well??” Crowley was starting to get impatient and so was Benny.  
  
“We have the right to know Cas. You know that.”  
  
“....Dr.Hess, the head of this place has hired me and Gabriel to develop a bug. Something to control your species....to use you for weapons of war....”  
  
“Our species can’t be controlled. It’s literally in our DNA.”  
  
“They want us to alter it...engineer it into a virus and inject it into one of you... she wanted Jack to be the carrier...”  
  
“Alter it. She wanted you to create a virus. Jack is just a boy. He’s a kid.”

  
  
“I know he is. He is a sweet kid, believe it.” Castiel looked back at the now sleeping Jack.   
  
“That’s why I’m sorta glad this happened. It seems the mutants found out and planned this...”  
  
“Obviously.” Benny snorted. “Lucifer is crazy but he is smart. He is basically the alpha around here and his little followers would do anything to get him out.”  
  
“But what I don’t understand is why he let me out. Why didn’t he just kill me when I was already in a cage when he had the chance. He didn’t, which I’m glad.” And Dean laid down on the ground, the pain made him so exhausted that as soon as he closed his eyes, he passed out.  
  
Castiel sighed and looked back at the two mutants. “Why did Lucifer want Dean?”  
  
“Well, believe it or not, Dean here is quite a favorite among the females.” Crowley replied. “But besides that, Lucifer picks who he wants to join him. It’s clear as day he doesn’t want him anymore. He would have his pack after us to get him back.”  
  
“I see.” Castiel took Dean’s leg and as quickly as possible, put the fracture bone in place.  
  
That woke Dean up. He growled in pain.  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“It’s...it’s okay.”  
  
Castiel grabbed the gauze and wrapped it tightly around the leg. “You should be okay now.”  
  
“Thank you Cas.”  
  
“No problem. Anyways, any idea if there are more mutants around?”  
  
“I’m not sure. I don’t smell any.”  
  
“They must’ve left.” Gabriel said. “Think it’s safe to go out?”  
  
“Wait...” Jack woke up.  
  
“What is it Jack?”  
  
“My dad...he is still here. I can sense him. He is...hiding?”   
  
“Bastard is good hiding his scent.” Benny said. “That’s why he is dangerous.”  
  
“That’s not good for us.”  
  
“It’s not, if Lucifer is here. So are his followers.” Crowley said. “We might as well run for our lives and hope for the best.”  
  
“But Sam, he can’t run...or even move.” Jack whined. “I don’t know much about my father, but I know he is bad..and he hurt you guys.”  
  
“If we stay here, we die, if we leave, we die. Either way, we might not survive.”  
  
  
“Now you shut your cakehole!” Gabriel stood up.  
  
Benny and Crowley both turned their heads at the short human, their faces like:  
  
“I’m sorry?”  
  
Dean blinked. “What is a cake?”  



	9. Chapter 9

“I’ll show you what a cake is when we survive. Because I know me and Castiel right here didn’t kill a bunch of mutants just to find you and your brother. Now we need to think of something.”  
  
  
“Like what???” Crowley hissed. “There’s nothing in this room that could save us from Lucifer and his hellhounds.”  
  
“There’s a lab room near here. If we make it to that lab, we can create a bomb or something to keep Lucifer at bay.” Gabriel explained. “And what about us?” Jack asked.  
  
“Obviously we run to the nearest exit.”  
  
“Which May be guarded.” Castiel sighed.  
  
“And we kill them!”  
  
“You make it sound so easy but we all know it’s not possible. Do you moron’s know why Lucifer is locked up????” Crowley snapped.  
  
“Because he’s dangerous. Obviously.”  
  
“Do you know what makes him dangerous??? He is the first mutant to be altered and mixed in with various animals and it succeeded. He can camouflage, spit venom, run faster than you!” Crowley pointed at Dean. “And many more. They locked him up because he turned on the handlers. This was before they found that female mutant who got pregnant with that little fellow right there.”  
  
“And they were planning to do that with us?”  
  
“Well, the humans would be killed. Us? We are given a choice to join him. If we join him, we live. If not? We die.“  
  
Benny snorted. “Join him? I rather die.”

 

“We can’t all take them when a lot of us are injured. What are we going to do.”  
  
“I’m not.” Crowley scoffed. “You think I’ll waste energy on fighting these mindless pigs?? Besides, I have a better idea.”  
  
“Jack, my boy, be a dear and check any of these bodies for a working phone.”  
  
Jack nodded and jumped from each cubicle, searching through the bodies for a phone. He found a few. One of them doesn’t have a passcode. “I got one!” He came back with a blood covered phone. “Bloody hell.” Crowley grumbled as he typed the phone a number with his claws. He put the phone to his ear and he walked around the room, away from the group.  
  
Castiel sighed and sat down on the floor, leaning his back against the wall. Sam slept soundly on the bed of clothes. Most of his small wounds have closed up, all is left is the major ones with may take days. Gabriel looked down at him and began stroking his hair. He got a bit close to Sam when Dean was away and he find that the larger mutant loves to be pet. In his sleep, Sam purred and his blade end tail began to wag.  
  
Of course, Castiel had to jump out of the way and keep a good distance away from the tail. Benny chuckled. “Adorable and Dangerous your brother is.”  
  
Dean had imprinted on Castiel and was rubbing his head against his cheek.  
  
Cas and Benny were both shocked. Even Jack was. Castiel felt his chest tighten as the transgenic got closer and rub against him like a cat. He let out a laugh and gave Dean a little scratch on the head. “If this is you saying how sorry you are, you are forgiven.”  
  
Dean made a little purring noise when Castiel patted him on the head.  
  
His purring reminded Castiel of the velociraptor from the Jurassic Park movies.  
  
Benny rolled his eyes and rest on the floor. “Well, I come back here to see it turn into a cuddle fest without me?” Crowley came back.  
  
Dean tilted his head at Crowley but kept rubbing his head on Castiel.  
  
Crowley rolled his eyes. “I called reinforcements. They should be here shortly.” He walked behind a cubicle and took off his suit, he came back and was now all black scales and red eyes. Instead of one tail, he has two. “In the meantime, we can just relax.” He yawned and leaned against Benny. Jack climbed on top of them and use their body as a bed.  
  
Dean yawned and spun in a circle the best he could and leaned against Castiel.  
  
With the mutants all asleep, Castiel and Gabriel talked. They couldn’t move away from them because the Winchesters are literally cuddling with them. “Kinda hard to believe we are in a room with five mutants and two of them are cuddling with us.” Gabriel sighed.  
  
“Guess not all of them are killers.” Castiel replied, stroking Dean’s hair. “He saved him..and so did Sam.”  
  
“And These guys here.” Gabriel pointed at the trio. “I wonder who he called..”  
  
“He said reinforcements. Could be more mutants?”  
  
“There’s more???” Gabriel groaned.  
  
Dean made a happy noise.  
  
Castiel huffed and smiled down at transgenic.  
  
He closed his eyes and fell asleep. Gabriel lies down next to Sam. Not even a minute into sleeping, he felt scaly arms being wrapped around him. Gabriel snapped his eyes open. He sighed in relief, sleeping the bladed tail isn’t near him. So he closed his eyes again and sleep.  
  
Dean purred, wrapping his arms around Castiel, mirroring his Brother.  
  
Crowley cracked an eye open, looking at the Winchester’s hugging the humans. He huffed a laughter, almost waking Jack up, then went back to sleep.  
  
Their sleep was interrupted. A loud sound echoed through the halls of the empty facility. Jack shot his head up and jumped off Benny and Crowley. “GUYS WAKE UP!”

 

Dean woke up, startled.  
  
“What the hell is going on?” Crowley hissed than sniffed the air. “Oh, they have arrived.”  
  
“They’re here?”  
  
“Oh yeah, I might as well join in on the fun. You are more than welcome to join.”  
  
Dean nodded his head, like a dog.  
  
“But Dean’s leg. He won’t be running as fast as he normally would.” Castiel said.  
  
“You can help.”  
  
“Of course I will.”  
  
Gabriel snapped his head up. “Wait what?? Castiel, no! Why can’t we just wait in here!”  
  
“And be sitting ducks? I think not. Besides, they are waiting for me. So think now Squirrel and Giraffe?”  
  
Dean snorts, and shakes his head like a dog.  
  
“I’ll stay here with Sam and Jack.” Benny said. “If anyone tries to get to them, They’ll  have to get through me.”  
  
Dean wraps himself around Castiel again.  
  
“Don’t worry lads, I’ll bring them to us.” Crowley said lastly before leaving the room.  
  
Castiel hesitated but slowly hugged Dean back. His skin was very soft for a scaly creature.  
  
“Look at you being so soft like your brother.” Benny spoke in his language. Their language was like any animal. A series of clicks and growls.  
  
“I’m not soft.” Dean said, grumpily, and he smiled.  
  
“Yes you are. All soft for a human, just like your brother.”  
  
Benny gestures over to Sam who is still resting with his head on Gabriel’s back. “Sucks now you two are hurt and your humans gotta protect ya.”  
  
Dean nods. “Do you have a human?”  
  
“Nope. I didn’t even know we can get along with some of them. Spend all my life in this place...”  
  
“Some are nice.”  
  
“I know that now. Lucky you got the pretty blue eyed one.”  
  
“He has nice eyes.”  
  
“He does, I might steal him from you.” Benny jokes.  
  
“Mine.” Dean growled.  
  
Benny laughed at him then rested his head. Castiel and Gabriel both went back to sleep but woke up to Dean’s growling.  
  
  
Then a rattling sound came. Dean’s ears picked up. He tilted his head.  
  
“...is that a rattlesnake???” Gabriel asked, half terrified and curious.  
  
Dean scrambles around, hiding behind Castiel.

 

“Oh it’s a snake alright. A big one!” Benny snarled.  
  
A claw met the glass window, causing the same ear piercing noise. Sam woke up and he yelped, covering his ears and his tail whipping angrily. Dean whined.  
  
“Dean...it’s him!” Jack was shaking.  
  
“He’s here...”  
  
“Alright.” Castiel got up from the floor and pulled out a gun. “All of you stay here.”  
  
“I’m coming with you Cas.” Gabriel said. Dean leaned against his brother.  
  
The noise stopped. Gabriel and Castiel both slowly walked to the door, armed and ready. The glass window of the door had 5 lines caused by claws. “See anything?” Gabriel whispered. He received a head shake from his friend.  
  
It was all too quiet until a clawed hand ran through the glass. Castiel was quick enough to get out of its path. Lucifer swing his arms all around, hissing and growling to try and break in. Failed to catch one of them, he recoil his hand and began ramming his body against the door.  
  
“This door won’t hold long. Benny! Get your behind over here and help.”  
  
Benny pushed a heavy filing cabinet to the door in attempt to stop Lucifer. But they all knew it won’t stop him.  
  
  
“He’s trying to get in!”  
  
Sam forced himself up, ignoring the pain, and growled. He stood in front of Dean and Jack, ready for Lucifer to break in.  
  
“And if he does, his ass is motherfucking grass!” Gabriel pointed his gun at the door. Benny used his body to keep the door from busting open. Dean could see the door opening and closing, catching the glimpse of his red glowing eyes.  
  
“Where the hell is Crowley????” Benny barked as he used all his strength to keep the door closed.  
  
Eventually the door burst open. The door and filing cabinet fell on top of Benny. More weight was added on him, that being Lucifer hissing at the two humans. Extra skin flaps fanned out around his neck as he bared his sharp teeth. His tail began to rattle again.  
  
Lucifer scan the room and caught Sam and Dean. A sinister smile stretch across his face. “Miss me, Dean-o? I’m surprised you and your brother survived!”  
  
Dean growled, threateningly.  
  
“Tsk tsk. I would love to have you both join me, but it seems like I’m gonna have to kill you all. Starting with these two!” Lucifer snarled at Gabriel and Castiel who gain firing their guns at him. The red eyed mutant began to laugh as the bullets bounce off his armor-like skin.  
  
“Don’t touch them Lucifer.”  
  
“Or what?”  
  
“Do you really want me to answer that.”  
  
“Oh don’t act so tough on me when I could smell you cowering a minute ago.” Lucifer hissed again, this time at Dean. The skin around his fan open again and some of his venom squirted out of his viper like fangs.  
  
Dean flinched, and he stands in front of Castiel.  
  
“Dean...” Castiel whispered. “Get out of the way...you can’t fight.”  
  
“Cas. I can’t let him hurt you.”  
  
“And I can't let him hurt you either!”  
  
  
“How boring.” Lucifer hissed.  
  
He suddenly advances towards Dean. Grabbing and throwing him across the room. Dean’s body was thrown to the back of the office. Sam and Jack didn’t see it happening. They tried to protect Dean but they didn’t see Lucifer appear and grab his tail. Castiel and Gabriel started firing until their guns ran out of ammo. Lucifer grinned and tossed Dean at them. All three of them fell to the ground. “D-Dean?” Castiel coughed.  
  
Lucifer laughed then turn to Sam.  
  
Sam hissed at him, shielding Jack with his body.  
  
Lucifer eyes caught the gauze wrapped around his stomach. “Oh, I guess your healing is delayed.” He laughed. “I’ll save you for last~” he stepped closer to Sam who is now paralyzed with fear. Eventually he snapped and with one swing of his claws, he blinded Lucifer in one eye.  
  
Lucifer recoiled and howled in pain. His tail was rattling in response to his pain and anger. Black blood with a blue hue was seeping out of his wound. “S-Stay the hell away from me!!!” Sam snarled.  
  
Dean wasn’t moving. He laid there, body in a unnatural position.  
  
“Gabriel help me get him off!” Castiel grunted as he struggled to get Dean’s enormous weight off him.  
  
Gabriel looked around. Benny was unconscious. Dean is either dead or alive after being thrown around like a rag doll. Now Sam and Jack are in danger. “Shit, please tell me he is alive!”  
  
“He is...just unconscious.”  
  
The boys snapped their heads when they heard Sam yelping.  
  
He was pinned against the wall, Lucifer holding him by his neck. “D-Dean!” Sam croaked as he struggled to breathe. Both adult mutants were covered in each other’s blood and wounds. Sam used his clawed feet to tear at Lucifer’s stomach and thighs. He would use his bladed tail but it got cut off by Lucifer’s large claws.  
  
That only pissed him off more and Sam yelped again as he felt his throat closing up.  
  
Dean’s eyes snapped open the moment he heard Sam call his name. He moved so fast that no one even saw him get up. He grabbed Lucifer and threw him across the room.  
  
  
“Stay. Away. From. My. Brother.”

 

Lucifer snarled at him then stopped. He turned his head and his red eyes caught Castiel. He let out a laugh that set chills down the human’s spine.  
  
Jack’s eyes widen as he stood paralyzed in a corner. All he could do is watch.  


 

Sam was on the floor, coughing out blood and applying pressure to his wound. Jack whined and went to his, lapping over the cut off end of his tail and the new claw wounds he obtained.  
  
Lucifer slowly stalked the two men on all fours. His fangs are exposed and his tail rattling. He was ready to pounce at them, until someone stepped on his tail.  
  
“Not so fast.” It was Crowley.  
  
“Crowley. You came back.”  
  
“Told you I would came back, Squirrel.” He chuckled.  
  
“Croooowwllleey!! Lucifer snarled at him.  “Let’s take this party on the road, shall we???” He lunged at black-scales mutant. Tackling him into the dark halls.  
  
There were series of snarls and hissed in the dark. It was hard to tell who was winning. Castiel and Gabriel removed the file cabinet and the broke door off Benny who is slowly regaining consciousness.  
  
Dean crawled over to Castiel.  
  
“Are you okay??.” Castiel asked him.  
  
Dean shook his head. “No.” And he collapsed.  
  
Castiel caught him and gently lower his body to the floor.  
  
Benny rose up and he was angry. “Where is that fucking snake???”  
  
“Crowley got him.” Gabriel replied and on cue, loud hissings were heard.  
  
Castiel places Dean’s head on his lap and tried to wake him up a bit. There was a pulse but it was faint. He needs medical attention and so does Sam.  
  
Then suddenly, a stream of fire appeared. Gabriel, Castiel and Benny short their heads to the door seeing a body on fire. More fire appeared and the creature collapsed on the floor.  
  
Crowley came into the room with wounds but not alone. An older man came into the room, armed with a flamethrower. “You boys okay?” He asked.  
  
“We are but not them.” Castiel replied as he look down at Dean.  
  
“Dean...” the older man dropped his weapon and went to his side. Then he heard a low hissing noise.  
  
“B-Bobby...” it was Sam, on the floor weak and bleeding out. Jack was in full on panic mode. “Alright, we gotta take care of these boys first. The coast is clear.”  
  
“We can take them to the lab. There’s proper equipment their to save them.”  
  
“Then let’s get to it.”  
  
  
Benny carried Sam and Crowley and Castiel carried Dean.  
  
The lab was in the same state. Destroyed and everything. But it was only one part of it.  
  
There was an operating room that had everything they need to save the boys. Sam started to panic when his body is placed on the metal table. But he knows they are trying to save him.  
  
Castiel went through the drawers and found two syringes and a small glass bottle filled with a orange-red liquid. “What is that for??” Bobby asked.  
  
“It will help speed up their regeneration.” Castiel replied as he filled up the syringe. “Benny, Crowley. Imma need you both to hold him down. This needs to go in his neck.” The mutants nodded and held him down. Sam couldn’t move at all, so injecting the syringe was easier for Gabriel. It hurt like hell for Sam since it had to be injected near his spine. “Sorry Moose.” Gabriel apologize and earned a bitch face from the mutant.  
  
Dean opened his eyes, so it was much harder to hold him down. He doesn’t like needles.  
  
“Don’t make this harder for us, Winchester.” Crowley hissed. “Unless you want a slow painful death.”  
  
“Not helping, keep his head still.” Castiel came around Dean so he won’t see the needle.  
  
Dean whined but he sees Castiel and looks at him.  
  
Castiel took a deep breath and covered Dean’s eyes. He stabbed the needle into his neck and pushed the liquid in as fast as he could.  
  
Dean whined, gasping in fear. It was over before he knew it and the two mutants let go of Dean.  
  
Sam’s wounds started to heal. The bladed tail that was cut off grew back first than the smaller cuts started to close up. But he serum did little effect on his major wounds which leads to Gabriel having the decision to give Sam stitches.  
  
Dean’s leg healed and whatever else that was broken healed as well.  
  
“About bloody time this madness is over.” Crowley growled. “Hurry up with Moose.”  
  
“I would love to but his wounds are far worse than his brother over here.” Gabriel yelled over the curtain that is separating Sam from everyone else. The large mutant was under anesthesia. It’s much easier that way so his cries won’t trigger Dean.  
  
Bobby stay by Sam as the young scientist work on closing up his wounds.

 

Dean rubbed his scent on Castiel to mark him as his and by rubbing, it meant he was licking him, like a dog.  
  
Castiel was taken back by the display. He wasn’t sure how to react to it. His face started to heat up, a bit embarrassed that he is getting rubbed on in front of the other mutants.  
  
Bobby came out from the curtains. “Dean?”  
  
Dean stopped, tongue hanging out of his mouth, head tilted to the side.  
  
“Don’t act like you don’t remember me boy.”  
  
“Bobby.”  
  
Bobby gave him a small smile. He is glad both the boys are okay and the danger is gone.  
“Took you long enough to finally see each other again.” Crowley walked over to Boddy and sat next to him.  
  
Dean nods and then starts licking Castiel again.  
  
Gabriel poked his head out. “If I am interrupting something..” He arched an eyebrow over at Castiel and Dean licking him. “But Sammy right here is all stitch up.”  
  
“Sammy? He’s okay?”  
  
“Yeah, he is okay. Just sleeping right now.”  
  
  
“Sleeping Sammy better than dead Sammy.” Dean says and then nuzzles Castiel again.  
  
“Yeah, just that since I had to stitch him up he’ll have scars.” Gabriel took off the blood covered gloves and threw it out. “So, all the mutants? Are they?” Castiel turn to Bobby.  
  
“Dead? Only the ones that tried to kill me and you.”  
  
Dean spun in a circle and is currently on Castiel’s lap.  
  
“Thank god...what about the other mutants that escaped?”  
  
“Chances are they either return to the wild. But that doesn’t mean we are safe from that bitch.” Crowley said  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Dr.Hess will go to great lengths to recapture all the mutants. Including me.” Benny murmured. “From what I heard, she spends millions trying to capture us and use us.”  
  
  
“Thank god...what about the other mutants that escaped?”  
  
“Chances are they either return to the wild. But that doesn’t mean we are safe from that bitch.” Crowley said  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Dr.Hess will go to great lengths to recapture all the mutants. Including me.” Benny murmured. “From what I heard, she spend millions trying to capture us and use us.”  
  
Dean purrs again, falling asleep. He nudges Castiel’s hand, wanting to be pet. Castiel smile and pet Dean’s head.  
  
The other mutants rested on the floor as they gave Sam time to rest on the metal table. They can finally relax knowing Lucifer is gone. The door cracked open and Jack peeped in. “A-are Sam and Dean okay...?”  
  
Dean purred more. His tail changed from a reptilian one to a cat one, and flicked it side to side.  
  
“Of course they are. Can’t you see this 200 lb lizard is getting all sorts of attention.” Crowley replied.  
  
“Well. Bobby sat down. “We can just stay here until Sam is recovered. Then we move.”  
  
“Are you going to take them?” Gabriel asked.  
  
“Well, I have to. I made a promise to protect Sam and Dean. I was glad to get a call from Crowley here when he told me the boys are here and I came prepared.“  
  
Dean completely shifted from a reptile body to a cat like animal and turned on his back.  
  
“What the fuck???” Gabriel jumped. “How the??”  
  
“Dean rarely shapeshifts into his feline form. His bloodline is special.” Bobby said to calm the boys down. Castiel wasn’t surprised, more like amazed.  
  
“And Sam?...” the shorter human looked over at the sleeping mutant.  
  
“He can turn into what I call a dire wolf.”  
  
Dean nuzzles against him. “Mine now.”  
  
Castiel was caught of guard. “W-What?”  
  
“Mine.” Dean said again, purring.  
  
The blue eyed man didn’t understand. In fact, he is in shock and kinda flattered that a mutant is claiming him? How does it even worked?  
  
He looked over to Bobby with confused eyes.  
  
“He imprinted on you.” The older man said simply. “Believe it or not, Dean doesn’t trust humans. He doesn’t even get close to them. He use to think we are all the same. He had a hard time adjusting to me when I took him in.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
Bobby nodded. “Guess after meeting you, that whole idea of humans being evil have been through out the window.” The two men laughed together than heard a groaning coming from Sam. “Ahhh...why does it smell like cat?...”  
  
“Sammy.” Dean said. “I’m in my cat form.”  
  
“Why the hell are you??” He groaned.  
  
“Because I wanted to.”  
  
  
“Hey Sam, you okay?” Bobby asked. Sam’s ears perched up. “Bobby???” He stood up, ignoring the pain and crawled over to Bobby. Rubbing his head against and wagging his tail. He completely forgot just a while ago he was bleeding on the floor. He missed the human dearly. He stopped and looked at Gabriel. “Thank god you aren’t hurt...”  
  
“But you was..” Gabriel replied. “At least you saved me.” The large mutant walked up to him and rubbed his head against him, licking Gabriel’s cheek. “Ugh! I got mutant slobber all over me!”  
  
Dean snorts, laughing. “Haha.”  
  
“Who are you laughing it, kitty cat???”  
  
“Don’t call me kitty cat.”  
  
“Says the one who is a cat.”  
  
Dean rolled his eyes and then he stretched himself out, and then he fell asleep again.  
  
“Rest up boy.” Bobby told Castiel. We gonna be here for a while until everyone shows up.”  
  
“There’s more coming?”  
  
“Don’t worry, they are mostly human. Only one of them is a transgenic but she is young. Probably around Jack’s age.”  
  
Jack’s ears perched. A female mutant that is near his age. “Female? My age?”  
  
Dean sleeps on Castiel’s lap, making it impossible for him to move.  
  
It was hard for Castiel to move with the heavy weight of the transgenic on top of him. He can feel his legs falling asleep.

 

There was a moment of silence. Until a phone started to ring. Bobby went into his pocket and answered it. “Hello?...about time you girls got here. We are upstairs in the lab...yes I killed that son of a bitch. Burned him and his pack to a crisp. Tell Donna I said thanks for the flamethrower...alright, see you soon.” He end the call and stood up. “Time to move.”  
  
Dean opened his eyes and yawned lazily. He gets up off Castiel’s lap and then sits next to him.  
  
“They are here?” Castiel asked as he stood up.  
  
“Yeah, they’ll meet us at the front. Right now they are checking the perimeter to see if there are any more mutants.”  
  
Dean rubbed against Castiel.  
  
Bobby walked out first with Crowley following him out. Benny woke up and yawned. He stretched them looked back at the Winchesters with their humans. “Softies.” He scoffed.  
  
Dean nudged Castiel to get up.  
  
“Okay okay, I’m getting up.” Castiel got up and followed the others out of the door. Gabriel yelled all of a sudden and when everyone turned around, he was on Sam’s back.  
  
“Ah...I think Sam is feeling better now.”  
  
Dean walked beside Castiel, following out the door. He smiled when he saw Sam.

 

Sam sprinted pass his with Gabriel hanging on to dear life. “Yup, doing a lot better.” Benny laughed. Jack made a joyful croaking sound and wagged his tail. He following Sam, leaving around in his dust.  
  
“Don’t get any ideas.” Crowley shot a look at Boddy. “Wasn’t thinking of anything.” He shot back. “Such a shame I lost my suit.”  
  
“I’ll get you a new one. Again.”  
  
The group eventually gets closer to the others.  
  
Jack suddenly stopped. He smell something different. He separated from the group, following the scent. It was nice and sweet...also tangy? He saw a pair of icy blue eyes glowing in the distance. The next thing that happened, he was tackled to the ground. On top of him is a sky-blue scales female with long blonde hair. Her appearance looked different than him. Almost like a mermaid. The female hissed at him with her claws  wrapped around his next.  
  
“WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU’RE GOING, FREAK???”  
  
Dean growled. “Get off of him.”  
  
The female looked at Dean and hissed at him. “Eat me, Hasselhoff!”  
  
“Claire, get off the kid.” Bobby said sternly to her.  
  
The mutant, Claire, stepped off Jack.  
  
“Yeah. Hannah Montana, that’s it. Back off. He’s just a kid.”  
  
“Piss off!!” Claire bites back.  
  
“It’s okay Dean, she didn’t know.” Jack sat up straight. His tail was wagging all of sudden making Gabriel and Sam exchange looks. The young mutant kept his eyes on Claire. She growled at him, clearly don’t like to be stared at. Eventually another one came. A brown-skinned girl. Claire relaxed and her eyes lit up. “Claire! That wasn’t nice. Apologize to him.” The girl said to her.  
  
Claire snorted and turn to Jack. “Sorry.” She said.  
  
“It’s okay.” Jack smiled at her. Tail still wagging.  
  
Dean moved closer to Castiel. “Are there more people?”  
  
Bobby nodded. “The whole gang's here. Let’s get moving.”  
  
The group followed the girl, later they learn named Kaia. They made it to the exit, where everyone else is. Jody and Donna. Sam and Dean’s tails began to wag seeing the two women. Benny caught Donna and he did something that surprised Dean. He whined.  
  
“Benny. what are you doing?”  
  
“What? Nothing.”  
  
“Then why are you whining?”  
  
“I wasn’t.” Benny hissed.  
  
“Sure you weren’t.”  
  
Benny snarled and snapped his teeth at Dean. He end up getting scowled by Jody. “Hey! No snapping mister, I’m already dealing with two angry females.” She said as she glared at Claire. “Can the boys shift?” Bobby asked Castiel and Gabriel.  
  
“They can, but I don’t recommend. Sam still has his stitches and Dean, I’m not so sure about his internal injuries but they healed up.” Castiel replied.  
  
“So it's best if they stay like this.”  
  
“Yes. Also, may we ask. Where will you be taking them?”  
  
“Back home.”  
  
“What about Dr. Hess?” Gabriel asked. “She could be sending people to hunt them down and not just Sam and Dean.”  
  
Dean lays on his belly, covering his face.  
  
“We’ll worry about her. We need to take all these transgenics to safety.” Bobby said.  
  
Castiel nodded and walked over to Dean. “Come on. Let’s go.”  


 

They all loaded into two separate jeeps and drove off away from the facility. As they drive further away, they can see what a disaster it has turned out. The car ride was long and the transgenics fell asleep. Sam and Benny being the largest of the transgenics, took up a lot of space. Especially since Sam wants to cuddle with the small human Gabriel. Jody was glad the car was big behind for Sam’s giant body but they had to be careful with his newly regrown bladed tail.  
  
They arrived at a house Sam and Dean recognized as Bobby’s. They jumped out of the car and like dogs, they tackled and hissed at each other. “Hey!” Bobby yelled.  
  
Dean played with Sam’s ears. “I’m not touching you. I’m not touching you.”

 

“Fuck off!” Sam hissed and nipped Dean’s tail.  
  
Dean tackled his brother. “Come on Sammy.”  
  
“Bloody Hell! You trying to let the other humans see you??” Crowley hissed at them.  
  
“He started it. He’s the one who tackled me first. Bitch.” He said, directing the word at Sam.  
  
“Jerk.” Sam snapped back.  
  
“Alright get inside both of you!” Now it was Bobby who was yelling at them. “All of the transgenics get inside unless you want people to see you like this.”  
  
Dean goes inside, flicking his tail in Sam’s face.  
  
Sam hissed and chased after Dean, tackling him into the house. Benny, Jack and Crowley ran inside following them.  
  
  
Something broke inside and Bobby sighed and rolled his eyes. “Claire, keep an eye on them and no fighting.” Jody said to her. “No promises.” Claire mutter as she walked inside.  
  
“You can’t get me Sammy! I run faster than you do.”  
  
“Oh fuck off!” Sam growled at him.  
  
Crowley snorted and went upstairs. Benny and Jack explored the house. They never been in a house before. It was so nice and roomy. “Hey! Stop playing around. You two dickheads broke something!” Claire hissed at the Winchesters.  
  
Dean mumbled under his breathe and went upstairs.  
  
“Need some clothes, Squirrel?” Crowley, now in full human, asks as he put on a new black suit.  
  
Dean nods. “I can’t stay like this forever.”  
  
“Can you shift? Don’t wanna hurt yourself”  
  
  
Dean nods again, and shifts into his human form.  
  
Crowley pulls out a towel and toss it at Dean. “Go shower, you reek of blood.”  
  
Dean grabs the towel and goes into the bathroom.  
  
Downstairs. Jack was still exploring. Benny got tired and decided to sleep.  
  
He found a door that lead to the backyard. His eyes locked on a beautiful purple flower. Jack plucked the flowers up from the ground with his teeth and brought them inside.  
  
Claire was startled by Jack when he dropped the flowers in front of her. “What is this??” She asked him.  
  
“For you.” He replied, tail wagging so fast behind him.  Sam poked his head out from the kitchen, watching the display.  
  
Claire arched an eyebrow at him. “Me? Hehe, you’re funny.”  
  
“Oh, it’s a joke? My instincts told me to give it to you.” Jack lowered his head.  
  
“Your instincts???” A pink blush appeared on her pale cheeks.  
  
  
Dean got done with the shower and put on the clothes he picked out, and went downstairs.  
  
He walked in on Jack and a blushing Claire. The young mutant turn to Dean and he slowly growled at him.  
  
Sam hid behind the kitchen counter, making an “oooooh” sound realizing what is happening.  
  
“Don’t growl at me kid. She’s already taken if you didn’t notice.” He said and walked out of the room.  
  
Jack stuck his tongue out behind Dean’s back.  
  
“Are you?” He turn to Claire.  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Have someone else..”  
  
Claire blushed even more. “I have a human...but...grr! Forget this!!!” She snapped and ran out the door. Jack lowers his head. Feeling rejected. Sam came out and  sat beside him. “You know...just because she has a human, it doesn’t mean she can’t have a mate.”  
  
“But why she run away?”  
  
“Probably shy. Also, she can’t breed with a human.”  
  
“Oh. So, I might still have a chance?” Jack tilted his head. “Maybe. Just give her some space, you just met her.”  
  
“Girls don’t like guys who rush things Jack. Take it slow.”  
  
“Okay...thank you guys!” Jack rubbed against Sam and ran upstairs to shift.  
  
Sam got comfortable on the couch next to Benny. He could shift but he didn’t want to put so much stress on his stitches.  
  
Outside, Bobby, Jody and Donna were talking.  
  
“We have two new mutants. I can take Jack in. He can use the guest room.”  
  
“You sure? I noticed he has taken an interest with Claire. Don’t wanna risky anything.” Bobby murmured.  
  
“I can take them both.” Donna said.  
  
“You sure?”  
  
“Oh yeah, they aren’t the first transgenics I kept at my place. I know how to take care of them.”  
  
Dean sat by his brother, keeping an eye on him.  
  
“Hmmm...I wonder where’s Gabriel..” Sam sniffed the air.

 

“I don’t smell him inside. He must be outside I guess?”  
  
“I would go outside...but not like this.”  
  
“I can go outside for you.”  
  
“Please?”  
  
“Okay Sammy.” Dean says and goes outside.  
  
Castiel and Gabriel were still in the car. They were talking about what in the world just happened. One minute, they were just working and the next minute they almost got killed by a bunch of mutants. “Can’t believe we made it out alive.” Gabriel murmured.  
  
Dean taps on the window. “Tap. Tap. Tap.”  
  
“Oh wow, you're human again!” Gabriel got out of the car. He realized how short he is compare to Dean. “I wish you was back on all fours...” he grumble. Castiel laughed as he came out of the car.  
  
Dean pokes Castiel’s nose. “Boop.”  
  
He laughed. “Glad you are doing okay, Dean.  
  
“I’m doing okay. Are you doing okay?”  
  
“Yes I-I am fine....I had Jody here restitch my wounds.”  
  
Dean nuzzled him. “Good.”  
  
Castiel blushed and his heart began to flutter. Now that Dean is a human, close contact with him is more difficult than in his creature form.  
  
“You have blue eyes.”  
  
“Y-Yes I do..”  
  
“I like them.”  
  
“T-thank you.” Castiel stammered.  
  
“Okay um...I’ll just leave you two be.” Gabriel walked away from them and went inside the house. Once he stepped inside, he was tackled to the ground by Sam. “Oh the fuck!” He cried out and Benny burst out laughing.  
  
“Let’s go inside Cas. Inside.”  
  
“O-Okay.” He left his head being grabbed by Dean as the transgenic takes him inside. His blush deepened, feeling eyes on him as he is taken into the House.  
  
Sam took Gabriel inside the room he shares with Dean. Two separate beds, big enough for two people or in Sam’s case, only him since he has a habit of shifting in his sleep. He show Gabriel his book collection, his favorite being the Game of Thrones series and Harry Potter. “Did you ever watch the movies?” Gabriel asked  
  
“Yeah, but I like books better.” Sam replied.  
  
“Cas. Casssss.”  
  
Dean drags Castiel inside. “My Brother is with your brother.”  
  
“I know he is.” Castiel chuckled softly.  
  
“Come on. Let’s go on the couch.”  
  
“Couch is taken.” Benny grumbled as he rested on the couch.  
  
  
“You’re gonna hafta share.”  
  
Benny snorted and climbed off the couch making his way upstairs. He had to go change into his human form again since all his scars healed up and his concussion is gone. Crowley left to go tend to him little pack of transgenics. Jack is somewhere, probably trying to get to known Claire and her human, Kaia.  
  
———-

 

Since that day, the mutants settled in Bobby’s home. Gabriel and Castiel were welcome to stay at his house since Sam and Dean want them to stay or else they will follow them to a hotel. They can’t return home without the risk of running into someone from Facility since all the mutants were either released or recaptured. What they are up too, Jody and Donna were on it. Keeping an eye on any suspicious activities.  
  
Castiel got use to Dean’s human form. Sure he may blush and his heart flutters every time the transgenic compliments him or gets too close to him.  
  
Gabriel hated the fact Sam is taller than him. But he got use to it since this big mutant likes to throw him over his shoulders when they are going for a walk in the forest. To avoid being scene, they have to stay in their human form but it’s impossible for Sam since his transformation is triggered by emotion and when his body is at rest. Bobby finds himself wasting a lot of money on clothes for Sam since he always ripped them. But lately, he hasn’t shifted involuntarily. They found out it’s because of Gabriel and that Sam has “matured” even though he is only 19.  
  
There are times where it’s safe for them to shift and that’s when they go to the river. When Jody comes over with Claire, they take the mutants: Jack and Benny included, to the forest so they can explore the scenery and dive into the water so they can stretch out their reptilian bodies. “Mr. Shirley, Mr. Novak, are you going to come in with us?” Jack asked As he looked up at them with his body in the water.  
  
Dean goes into the water in a different form. He can breathe underwater.  
  
“Hey look!” Jack called out and held a small turtle in his hands.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“That’s a turtle.” Claire replied dryly. “Tur… tle?” Jack repeated and he looked at the small reptile. “It looks like Dean!”  
  
“Heeeeeeey. Let me gooooo.”  
  
  
“Ah!!!” Jack dropped the talking turtle in the water. Claire busted out laughing.  
  
“Owwwwwwww!”  
  
“Why a turtle of all creatures.” Spat Claire. “At least be a giant wolf like your brother over there.” She pointed at the large brown furred animal that looked like a crossbreed between a wolf and a croc. Sam had a deer in his mouth and dropped it in front of Gabriel. “Ahhh....is this some courting ritual???”  
  
Dean shifted into a tan wolf with green eyes.  
  
All of sudden, Jack and Claire turn their heads towards the forest. “Jody...I smell trouble.” Claire shifted, her scales ripped her bikini off.

 

Dean growled, the hair on his back standing up.  
  
Sam’s eyes widen and he began to shake. It was Ketch again. And he was accompanied by someone he wish to not see anymore. Azazel.  


 

“Hello, boys. Miss me?” Azazel gave the Winchesters a sinister smile. Although terrified. Sam hid Gabriel and Castiel with his body. Claire, Jack and Benny went by Jody and Donna’s side. Protecting her from the armed handlers and the former scientist. Not a scientist to them, but a torturer.  
  
Dean growled, showing his teeth, backing Castiel up, by going in front of him.  
  
“Get away from us, or else you’ll regret it!” Benny snarled at them.  
  
“Cas. Go back to the house. It’s not safe here.”  
  
“I’m not leaving you here.” Castiel replied.  
  
“Oh Dean, you really think we will let you and your little pack escape? Lucifer May have help you all break out but he is long gone.” Azazel sneered. “Once we bring you all back, I’ll have them killed.” His glazed went to Jody and Gabriel.  
  
“Cas, you have to go. They’ll hurt you and the others.”  
  
“Go!” Benny snarled at the humans. “ That means You two kiddos!” The older mutant flicked his tail at Claire and Jack then went charge at the handlers. With them distracted, everyone fled, leaving Sam and Dean to fight off the handlers. Dean went head-to-head with Azazel. Sam with Ketch and Benny with the three handlers. There were four but one of killed and his body lay under Benny’s clawed feet.  
  
“Hello Samuel, I see you got bigger.”  
  
“Save it Ketch, Gabriel and Castiel saved you. And you do this?? They should’ve let Lucifer tear you up!”  
  
“Oh yes, I remember that rattlesnake bastard. Thankfully Bobby Singer killed him.”  
  
Dean growled. “Get Out of here Azazel. Leave us alone.”  
  
“Oh no Dean, we can’t just leave you go run around in world.” Azazel had an electric rod. “Think of what will happen to that little assistant that you befriended. You recall, Ambriel?”  
  
“Don’t you touch her.”  
  
Dean growled, and he didn’t notice that Azazel had something behind his back.  
  
“She’ll be safe if you come with me.”  
  
  
“Dean, don’t believe him!” Sam snarled as he kept his eyes on Ketch.  
  
“I don’t believe you. You are a liar.”  
  
“Oh you don’t? Perhaps you can ask Mr. Ketch. He was with her when we found them after the riot.”  
  
“Don’t you hurt her. Or I will rip you to shreds.”  
  
“I would love to see you try.” Azazel whipped out the electric rod. It was longer and it’s a whip.  
  
Dean growled at him, eyeing the electric rod.  
  
He didn’t like the sparky Rod. “Don’t touch my pack.”

 

Ketch fell on his back as Sam pinned him to the ground, snapping his jaws to bite off his face. He was no longer afraid of Ketch and he will go great lengths to kill him.  
  
Benny was against the three remaining guards. Each of them shot him with bullets that bounced off his body. They never learned how unpredictable these mutants are. But what always works is electrocution.  
  
Azazel tossed the whipped at Dean. He missed the first time but not the second time.  
  
Dean didn’t dodge the whip the second time and he let out a yelp.  
  
“S-Sammy!”  
  
“Dean!!!” Sam looked back. Completely distracted, not knowing Ketch tazed him in chest. The young Winchester yelped and was kicked in the stomach.  
  
Dean growled, getting up. He runs towards his brother.  
  
“Sammy!”  
  
Dean growled, standing in front of Sam.  
  
Ketch was ready to shoot a bullet at Dean. A bullet that will definitely kill him. “Put the gun down, Mr. Ketch.”  
  
Ketch and Azazel then to find Dr. Hess, accompanied by Toni and several handlers, holding a tied up Ambriel.  
  
Benny was cornered. He hissed and growled at the handlers that backed him up away from the Winchesters. “You said you wanted him dead or alive.” Ketch snapped at her.  
  
“Correct, but that would require the long impatient process of DNA extraction and implanting it into a pregnant woman.” Now it was Sam’s turn to growl and protect Dean. His tail thrashing and whipping angrily. The handlers that got too close stepped back.  
  
“Oh wow Professor. How’d you escape the forbidden forest and those centaurs?”  
  
“And what are you even talking about. Why would you need to extract DNA...what the all are you trying to do?”  
  
The surrounding handlers laughed then straighten up when Dr.Hess shot them a deadly glare. “That is none of your concern.” She spat.  
  
Sam snarled at her, eyes shifting from one color to another. “Fuck off!”  
  
“Oh but it is, Professor. You want to use us and that isn’t gonna happen. Sorry about your luck.”  
  
  
“We never hurt anyone. We don’t even go near people. Touch us and you’ll be dead before you even touch the ground.”  
  
“You only want me, is that it? Don’t touch them or I swear I will make you regret it.” He looked towards the others.  
  
“Try to run guys. Don’t worry about me.”  
  
“No way I’m leaving you.” Sam snarled, his tail thrashing.  
  
“Neither am I.” Benny broke through the handlers. Had them all pinned under him.  
  
“Damn it. You two are stubborn as hell. Just go. They don’t want you. They just want me.”  
  
“Shut it Dean!” Benny snapped and stood in front of the Winchesters. Ketch stood aside, his gun still up and his finger on a trigger. “If they want you, I’ll have to take us with you. Or better yet, give us the girl and we will leave.”  
  
“Not happening.” Dr. Hess replied  
  
“Then we will just have to kill you all.” Sam snarled. Dr. Hess ordered the handlers to get them. On cue, gunshots were fired. It was Bobby and the rest of the gang. “Get out of here, you old bitch.” He spat at Dr.Hess. The handlers holding Ambriel had their throats slit by Claire and was taken to safety with Kaia. With chaos around them, Ketch was distracted and didn’t see Sam tackling him down a steep slope and into the river.  
  
Dean started going after the other handlers.  
  
All hell seem to have broken loose. It was a fight against the free mutants and the handlers and organization that want to take them captive. What they don’t realize is that they don’t need all of them. Just one.  
  
Ambriel was safe at least, away from the whole chaos. She was brought back to Bobby’s house and in a mess. They have held her captive because they know she is one of the people the Winchesters seem to grew on aside from Castiel and Gabriel. “What’s happening??” Gabriel asked as he ran to Ambriel. Kaia cut it short and Castiel saw red. He knew about Azazel. He was supposedly terminated for working on some illegal projects on the side. As he ran into the forest and back to the river with Gabriel following him, he stopped to see a blood bath. There were more dead human bodies on the ground and zero transgenics so that bought some relief in him.  
  
Jack being young had learned to defend himself. With Benny backing him up, both mutants took down more people than alone. Sam and Ketch were still battling out in the riverbank. Of course Ketch is no match against Sam’s superhuman strength and sharp claws that could slice his throat open. His throat began to close and struggled to breathe. He reached for his taser and shocked Sam again. The transgenic grunted and bashed Ketch’s head against a rock, knocking him out cold. With Ketch out of the way, Sam could helps Dean. But he spotted Claire being cornered and he went for the kill.  
  
  
Dean went for Dr.Hess. With her bodyguards down, he snarled at her but she remain unfazed. He was suddenly electrocuted by Azazel. The older man laughed as he towers over Dean with blood covering his attire. He was his own blood. As he prepared to give Dean one more shock..he heard a rattling noise.  
  
Dean heard the noise and was confused but he was in so much pain that all he could was static. His vision was fuzzy.  
  
“Sammy...” Dean grunts before darkness took him over.  
  
Jack tensed up. There was a familiar scent lingering in the air but it was mixed with something burnt. Sam snarled at Azazel and Hess. Then something came out of the shadows and it made his blood run cold. “How the hell....” Sam whimpered and stepped back.  
  
It was too late for Azazel  since he was close to the suppose dead transgenic. A pair of large half burst hands, with black curved claws, grabbed him and he was dragged into the dark forest.  
  
Azazel’s screams filled up everyone’s ears. Hess slowly stepped back. Fear taken over her body. Castiel grabbed a gun off the floor and pointed at Hess. Handlers were being dragged to their deaths one by one. Benny and Jack huddle Gabriel and Castiel in the middle while Sam went to Dean’s side. “Dean! Wake up!”  
  
Dean opened his eyes. “S-Sammy.”  
  
“We gotta go, now!”  
  
Dean gets up, and shakes his head.  
  
“What is happening?”  
  
Sam opened his mouth and he shuts it quickly. His eyes widen and he steps back. He whimpered as he looked passed Dean’s shoulder.  
  
“What is it Sammy? Talk to me.”  
  
“Dean you moron!! Its Lucifer!!!!” Benny snapped.  
  
Dean turns around, and then he stays in front of Sam.  
  
It was Lucifer alright and he is angrier than ever. It was like a horror film. Most of his scales were burned clean off. Some parts were still healing but it was very slow. Might take months for his skin to be back to normal.  
  
What’s weird is that his attention wasn’t  towards Dean anymore. It was to Hess.  
  
“Go Sam. Go to the house.”  
  
“Are you crazy??? I’m not leaving you!” Sam snapped at him.  
  
“Don’t argue with me Sam. I won’t let him near you.”  
  
“Fuck this! We should leave now that he is focused on Hess!” Sam replied as he looked over at Dr.Hess who is now on the backed up against a tree, Lucifer closing in on her with his viper-like fangs exposed.  
  
“Good idea. Let’s go.” Dean says, and runs off, with the others following behind.  
  
A chorus of here’s rang out.  
  
“I think we are fine, our wounds will heal. As for the humans, they seem fine.” replied Benny.  
  
  
Dean sees Castiel on the couch. He sat next to him.  
  
“Are you alright Dean?” Castiel asked with concern in his tone.  
  
“No. Azazel electrocuted me. It hurt like hell.”  
  
“Let me see.”  
  
Dean showed him. “See? I got burns, but they’ll heal.”  
  
“Well, in the meantime, do you need anything?”  
  
“I’m hungry. Haven’t eaten in hours.”  
  
“What do you want to eat?”  
  
“I’m not sure. Anything is good. Except Salad. Can’t eat that.”  
  
“Cheeeeeeeeseburger.”  
  
“Stay.” He stood up and walked to the kitchen.  
  
Dean stays on the couch. He doesn’t move.  
  
Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes. “You are so head over heels for him.”  
  
“Oh. Like you aren’t head over heels for Gabriel?”  
  
“Am not.” Sam snorted.  
  
“Suuuuure you aren’t.”  
  
Sam rolled his eyes and kept quiet when Castiel came back with half the burger he promise to Dean. Sam want back to Gabriel. Using his mouth, he bit down on Gabriel’s jacket collar and pulled him to go upstairs. “Okay I’m coming!” Gabriel chuckled as he was forcefully drug up the stairs.  
  
Dean whined happily. “It smells so good.”  
  
“Here you go” Castiel handed him the burger.  
  
“Thank you.” Dean said and he eats the burger.  
  
While Dean eats his burger, Castiel gave him a small smile and went to check on Jack and Benny. “Are you alright?”  
  
“A few burns here and there, but I’ll live.” Benny said. He and Jack are now fully human and their body is covered in burns and cuts from bullets attempting pierce through them.  
  
Dean finishes his burger and then makes himself comfortable against Castiel.  
  
Castiel smiles and wrapped his arm around Dean’s shoulder. Benny scoffs. “You are spreading the so called lovesick virus.” He said to the older Winchester.  
  
“What’s that?” Dean asked, pressing his head against Castiel’s.  
  
“Never mind.” Benny rolled his eyes and stood up to leave the two be. Jack followed suit, maybe off to mind Claire and see if she is okay. Lately she has been slowly getting use to his presence and Kaia grew to like him.  
  
“We are safe now. They won’t hurt us Cas.”  
  
“I know we are. Just...I was worried that they were..”  
  
“We had a close call.”  
  
  
“Are you sure??” Cas turn to face him. “I know you and I are not imagining things but we saw Lucifer.”  
  
“Yeah. He was definitely there.”  
  
“For all I know, he probably caught yours and Sam’s scent. He could be trying to find us.”  
  
“I hope not Cas.”  
  
“Me either....he did seem so focused on Hess.”  
  
“Yeah. Let’s just hope he was after her and done with us.”  
  
“Well then we should make sure he can’t.”  
  
Castiel nodded. “Seems like we are all on high alert tonight.”  
  
“Yeah. We could all take shifts.”  
  
“No, it’s fine. You go rest.”  
  
“Are you sure Cas?”  
  
“Yes I am sure.”  
  
“Okay.” Dean says and lays his head down.  


Castiel strokes Dean’s hair and sighed. It’s going to be a long night being on watch duty with Bobby, Kaia and Jody. Claire and Jack stayed in the living room on watch duty while Benny went upstairs to sleep.  
  
Dean purrs in his sleep. His tail swishing side to side, curling around Castiel’s face. He had shifted into his feline form again.  
  
Gabriel and Sam were doing the usual. Reading books and surfing the Internet. Unlike Dean, Sam can’t  shift to normal animals. He can only turn into a few animals whereas Dean can shift into many, excluding the flying types. In his usual monstrous form, he rubbed against Gabriel and occasionally licks him cheek, only one time licking his mouth. Gabriel never told Castiel and he blushes every time he thinks of it. He grew use to Sam and wasn’t afraid of being mauled in his sleep or the bladed tail stabbing him. “Do you watch YouTube?” Gabriel asked.  
  
“You..tube?” Sam cocked his head to the side.  
  
“It’s a website where people upload videos. It’s so cool. Here, I’ll show you.” Gabriel type in the web address and searched for some videos of his favorite youtubers. A few minutes into the video, Sam and Gabriel started laughing.  
  
Dean nuzzles against Castiel. “You are warm. I like warm.”  
  
"I could say the same."  
  
Dean falls back asleep. The night is quiet.  
  
  
  
Too quiet.  
  
Jack sniffed around the house. He can smell better than any of the mutants. It didn't impress Claire but when he found and caught a fox for her, she was sorta impress. As he sniffed around, he stopped. He caught something.  
  
Dean slept like, well, a cat.  
  
Jack sniffed some more. Something wasn't right. He growled.  
  
Dean smelled something. “Do you smell that Cas?”  
  
"hm what?? smell what??' Castiel woke up from his nap.  
  
“Smells not good. Not good.”  
  
“What do you smell??” Castiel was no on his feet. Jack was snarling. His tail was down, tucked between his legs. He slowly backed away from the kitchen window.  
  
Then Sam started to snarl.  
  
“Sam. What is it.”  
  
The lights of the house went out.  
  
Jack ran away and went to Claire’s side, attempting to protect her but he knew she doesn’t need his protection. Castiel held his gun up. “That son of a bitch found us...” Bobby grumbled.  
  
“He found us. How did he find us...he must have caught our scent...”  
  
“Not surprised....heard he is a great tracker.” Bobby said as he loaded his gun. It was all quite.  
  
  
Then a sound of broken glass and snarling came from upstairs.  
  
“Come on Cas. Let’s go.”  
  
“FUCK! CAS!!” Gabriel ran out the room and tripped. He fell down the stairs and landed on the floor. Dean’s ears perched recognizing one of the snarling belonging to Sam.  
  
“Sammy!” Dean said and ran upstairs.  
  
Sam was on the floor with Lucifer on top of him. He had the larger mutant pinned underneath him. His claws hooked into Sam’s skin.  
  
Dean knocked into Lucifer. “Get off my brother!”  
  
He didn’t see a claw scratch the side of his face.  
  
Dean yelped in pain. He growled.  
  
Sam yelped as he grabbed by the throat again. Lucifer suddenly had the strength to carry Sam’s massive body over his head and toss him at Dean.  
  
Both Winchesters were thrown out of the room by one angry mutant.  
  
Well make that two. All the noise and mixture of angry hormones woke Benny up and he was pissed. He came in charging Lucifer and he tackled him to the floor. “You got some nerve waking me up!” Benny hissed at him and he gave the mutant several good punches in the man’s burnt face.  
  
Dean was being crushed by his brother, who was on top of him.  
  
Sam groaned and picked himself up. “Dean are you okay???”  
  
“I am now. Are you okay?”  
  
“Sore, but I can still fight.”  
  
“Yeah. Me too. Come on. Let’s get back in there.”  
  
Sam snarled and went in after Lucifer. The red eyed mutant saw him and pushed Benny into the book shelf. He jumped out the window and hid in the shadows. “Damnit.” Sam cursed.  
  
Dean followed right after his brother, trying to tackle Lucifer.  
  
“He got away.” Sam grumbled.  
  
“Damn it.”  
  
“Come on. We have to go after him to make sure he doesn’t escape.”  
  
“W-Wait, Dean!” Sam tried going after him but he couldn’t keep up with his older brother’s super speed. Lucifer hid in the shadows. Only his red eyes can be seen.  
  
His ears perched up to a rattling noise.  
  
“Oh wonderful. He’s spotted me.” Dean said and looks around.  
  
Lucifer came from behind, sinking his viper fangs into Dean’s shoulder.  
  
Dean cried out in pain, collapsing to the ground. He touches his shoulder. “Son of a bitch!” It hurt like hell.  
  
“Awww, it hurts? maybe you should rest.” Lucifer snickered in the shadows.  
  
Dean grunted in pain. He couldn’t move. He closed his eyes, he was so tired.  
  
Lucifer circled around Dean.  He was watching him with his red eyes. He sniffed around and his ears twitched to the sound of soft footsteps approaching them.  
  
Dean laid there, limp, unable to move. He was helpless.  
  
He didn’t know he was going to be lent over to Dr.Hess who everyone thought was already killed by Lucifer.  
  
Lucifer remain hidden in the shadows as he watched closely at Dr.Hess and Ketch glazing at Dean’s paralyzed form. Before the handler can even tie him up,  Lucifer interfered. He nearly clawed Ketch’s face off, his body shielding Dean.  
  
“What are you doing??” Dr.Hess stepped back and stare hard at the red eyed mutant.  
  
“I changed my mind. In fact, I got a better idea.” He snarled at them.  
  
Dean grunted. It was the only thing he could do. It was too painful to even move.  
  
“We had a deal.” Ketch pointed his gun at Lucifer.  
  
The mutant laughed. “You will have him. Right after I take your life!” Lucifer lunges at Ketch. Dr. Hess couldn’t see what was happening. Only the sounds of snarling and Ketch’s screaming filled up her ears.  
  
The only flashlight was crushed by Lucifer as he now turn to his next target. He snarled at her and spits his venom into her eyes.  
  
Dean was slowly gaining the ability to move again.  
  
“Get your ass up, I didn’t inject that much venom.”  
  
“Fuck you Lucifer.”  
  
"seriously? thats how you are going to thank you knight in shiny armor?"  
  
“You’re the one who injected me with the venom in the first place. So no I’m not thanking you and you aren’t my knight in shining armor.” Dean said and he could finally move again. He stood up, and held his shoulder.  
  
“What the hell do you want. You were going to hand me over to them. So why should I thank you anyway? You should probably thank me for killing you. Which, I’m about to do.”  
  
“I don’t need you anymore, Winchester. I only used you as bait to get what I already wanted.” Lucifer remained in the shadows, not bothering to move any closer to Dean.  
  
“Then what the hell do you want now?”  
  
“Are you deaf??” He got irritated “I don’t want anything from you. At least not anymore since that bitch is dead.” Lucifer’s tail began to rattle. “But if you wanna fight for old time sake, I’m up for it~”  
  
“No. I don’t. I’m just going to leave now. Bye.” Dean said and took off.  
  
“Dean!” Sam came out the blue and tackled him to the ground. “You’re alive!!! What the happened?? Why do I smell blood??? Is it you??? Wait, is Ketch dead??? Where’s Lucifer???”  
  
“Lucifer is hiding. Ketch is dead.”  
  
Sam sniffed around. Yup. Ketch is dead and so is Dr.Hess. He smells Lucifer too and he is long gone. Weird how he didn’t kill his brother or took him somewhere else.  
  
“At least, We have those problems off our shoulders.”  
  
“Yeah. That’s good.”  
  
Sam saw a bite wound on his brother’s shoulder. “What happened there?”  
  
“Lucifer bit me.”  
  
“What?? Are you okay???” Sam grabbed his shoulders and inspect the wound. It was like any snake bite, two small holes. If Dean shifted it would be all swollen and bruised up.  
  
“It hurts like hell.”  
  
“I’m surprised you aren’t dead.”  
  
“Yeah...I might be.” Dean said, and collapsed again.  
  
“Dean!” Sam caught him but they both fell to the ground. “Hey! Wake up!”  
  
Dean was limp. The venom was still leaving his system.

 

Sam picked him up and carried him back to the house. He jumped into his bedroom window and rest Dean on the bed that isn’t broken. Castiel came into the room and ran to Dean’s side. “What happened?”  
  
“Lucifer bit him...he was alright and then he collapsed.”  
  
Dean doesn’t answer. He’s still out cold.  
  
“Go Get Gabriel, he knows more about this than I do.” Sam nodded and went out to the door. He came back a minute later with Gabriel.  
“Sammy here told me he got bit by the devil.”  
  
“He did. Is he alright?” Castiel was concern. He let his best friend inspect the wound. It was a little swollen. Gabriel sighed and took a step back. “Well for one, it’s swollen and two, I have no idea what kind of toxins Lucifer has. We never went through in files.”  
  
“I-I know...” all three heads turn to Jack. He was standing by the door in his human form. Wearing a large hoodie and pajama pants. “My dad and I are the same. He is alive still.”  
  
“Just give him time for the venom to leave his system. It doesn’t look like he injected a lot.”  
  
“C-Cas....” Dean mumbled under his breath.  
  
Cas look down at Dean with sad eyes. He is going to be okay but he was still worried. He was worried this whole time. He wanted to go after him but Gabriel stopped him and so did Benny. Maybe Dean and Lucifer have history and if he got involved, he would’ve been dead.  
  
“Cas. Don’t leave me...”  
  
With a shaky hand, Castiel reach for his hair and stroked it back.  
  
Dean whined, sounding more like a animal than human.  
  
Sam left the room, giving Cas and Dean some private time. But he remain by the door standing guard.  
  
Dean woke up a little while later, and went into a panic attack.  
  
“C-Cas!”  
  
Castiel fell asleep and he jolted up. “Hm what???”  
  
“C-Cas. Where...where am I?”  
  
“It’s okay, you are home.” He said as he pet Dean’s head.  
  
“H-home?”  
  
“Yes, home.”  
  
“It hurts Cas.”  
  
“Your neck?”  
  
“Yeah. It hurts. It really hurts. I can’t shift Cas.”  
  
“It’s okay, you have to wait for the wound to heal. It shouldn’t take long. Do you need something to make you more um...comfortable?”  
  
“Anything to make the pain stop.”  
  
“Okay, I’ll find some pain killers.” Castiel stood up and walked to the door. He whispered to Sam to keep an eye on his brother and the transgenic nodded. He walked inside and rest his head on the foot of the bed, guarding his brother from any attack. The window is shattered and part of their room is destroyed from Lucifer’s attack.  
  
Castiel came back with a bottle of pain killers and some water.  
  
“Thanks Cas. I appreciate it.”  
  
“You’re  welcome. Gabriel will come back to check on the bite.”  
  
“Okay Cas.” He looked up at him after taking the pain killer.  
  
“Stay with me.”  
  
“I will.” Castiel sat down next to Dean. Sam left them be and went to go find Gabriel.  
Probably to scent mark him again.  
  
Dean nuzzles his neck, sniffing him.  
  
Cas stiffens.  
  
Dean licks him. “You taste like pie.”  
  
"I-I do..?"  
  
“Yeah. You smell like burgers too.”  
  
"O-oh.." Castiel wanted to curse at himself for stammering all of a sudden. He isn't use to this type of physical contact... or maybe deep down he was afraid.  
  
“Are you afraid? I can smell it.”  
  
"No, I'm not. Just a bit...uneasy."  
  
“Do I make you uncomfortable?”  
  
"no, you don't. If you were I would've left the room." Castiel joked hoping it will change up the atmosphere and hopefully his scent.  
  
“Oh. Okay.”  
  
Castiel frown for a second then he stroked Dean's hair again in attempt to change the subject.  
  
“What now Cas?”  
  
“Guess we relax. Dr.Hess is gone. Lucifer seemed to vanish, probably has something better to do.”  
  
“He probably does.”  
  
"how are you feeling?'  
  
“I’m okay now.”  
  
“Good. You should rest, it will help speed up the healing.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Castiel gave him a soft smile and stood up. He looked around the room and picked up a pillow and sheets from the damaged bed and brought it out to Dean so he can rest.  
  
“I’m so tired Cas. It took a lot out of me.”  
  
"I know." Castiel replied softly and pet the transgenics hair.  
  
Dean fell asleep.  
  
Castiel sighed and walked out the room. Everything seem to settle down. But still, Bobby being a military man, he was on high alert. It was hard to believe a high ranked transgenics that survive a flamethrower to the face would just leave them alone.  
  
“How it going with Dean?” Bobby asked.  
  
“He is resting down. How’s everything down here?”  
  
“Donna left with Benny and Jody. Claire is staying with us for the tonight.” The older man replied. Castiel nodded and he took a seat on the couch. A lot was on his mind...  
  
“You okay?” Kaia came and sat next to Castiel.  
  
“Y-Yes...I mean...no...”  
  
“Is it about Dean?”  
  
“Yes....I..I don’t know to be honest with you. Everything was fine between me and him. He got hurt and I got worried but...”  
  
“But, you can’t shake the fact you got hurt by him.”  
  
  
“It was silly. Besides, if he wanted to hurt me I would’ve been dead.”  
  
“True, but you have a reason to be on the edge because they are unpredictable. I can see Dean cares about you and he imprinted on you. Claire did the same to me when I first met her. I use to be in the same shoes as you.” She smiled softly at him.  
  
“How did you get out of them?”  
  
“I let her into my life. We forced a bond and since then she vow to always have my back. Believe it or not, they imprint to survive....or else.”  
  
“Or else what?”  
  
“They’ll end up like Lucifer. They’ll turn feral and attack anything that moves.”  
  
Dean yawned, and turned over in the bed. He was sprawled out all over it.  
  
Castiel didn’t know how to respond to that. These are actual creatures that depend on human interaction, almost like domestic animals. He made his heartache and feel almost bad for Lucifer. Being locked up without any human interaction, becoming aggressive and misunderstood. He is glad Sam and Dean aren’t like that. No doubt Sam would be the first person to tear into everyone. He almost display that many times before....and so did Jack. But that was all for protecting their companions.  
  
“So, as long as I don’t break the bond...he will be okay?”  
  
Kaia nodded and the older man sighed in relief. He felt better now.  
  
Dean wondered out to the living room, and climbed onto the couch next to Castiel. He purrs.  
  
“Oh, you’re up.” Castiel to him and snakes his arm around him shoulders, being gentle with his still healing bite wound.  
  
“I’m up.” Dean said, and his belly growls.  
  
“And I bet you are hungry.”  
  
Dean nods. “I am hungry.”  
  
"what do you want to eat?"  
  
“Pie.”  
  
"eating pie is bad for you." Sam barked out as he was lying on his side with Gabriel rubbing his stomach.  
  
“Pieeeeeee.”  
  
“Okay, I’ll get you some pie.” Castiel laughed as he stood up and walked to the kitchen. He looked around and found a box of a apple pie on the counter. He came back with a large piece of pie.  
  
“Apple pie. Apple pie.”  
  
“Here you go.”  
  
“Thanks Cas.”  
  
“You’re welcome, Dean.” Castiel sat back down next to him and watch the Transgenics dig into his pie. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother’s table manners. Transgenic or human, Dean isn’t the best at properly eating his food.  
  
When Dean was finished, he had apple pie all over his face.  
  
  
Meanwhile, at another facility...  
  
  
“So you are telling me, you lost track of these transgenics???” Azazel scowled at his two henchmen.  
  
Edgar and Gains took a step back away from their enraged boss. “We are sorry, sir..but one the facility was on lockdown, all powers went out and the transgenics escaped. Even Lucifer and his offspring.”  
  
Azazel laughed and slowly walked up the them. The two men swallowed hard. “Find them. And if you don’t, I’ll feed you to the mutants.” He threatened them. The two men nodded and hurried out of the office.  
  
  
  
  
Gabriel went to get a slice of pie for himself but once he turned around, Dean was right behind him looking like he was about to pounce on him. The short man stepped back slowly before breaking out into a ran with Dean chasing after him. “CASTIEL COME GET YOUR DAMN MUTANT!!!” Gabriel yelled out, awaking Castiel and everyone else from their sleep. It’s been almost a month since they last seen Lucifer. Life has been easier for the transgenics. Benny imprinted on Donna, as expected. Jack ended up imprinting on Jody but he never stop trying to impress Claire who is slowly opening up to him. It is kinda interesting for Jody to see how transgenics court. She watched Jack go on YouTube to find ways to impress a certain female transgenic. He’ll even go to her room and find what she likes. Of course that leads to accidental scent marking and it pisses Claire off. But Jack tolerates her anger.  
  
Gabriel tripped and he dropped his pie. It was sweet victory for the mutant. Dean took the pie and ate it happily on the couch. “Hey! That pie is mine!”  
  
“Mine! My pie!” Dean guards the pie. He looks up at Gabriel, smirking.

“It’s 9 in the morning Gabriel, what is going on that is so important?” Castiel yawned.  
  
“Put your damn mutant on a leash!!!”  
  
“It’s....what??”  
  
“He took my pie.”  
  
Castiel stares at him blankly. He put up his  hands and said “It’s too early for this.” Before going back upstairs to sleep.  
  
Gabriel and Castiel managed to move out of the city and a bit closer to forest so Sam and Dean and shift freely without anyone watching them. They weren’t fair from Bobby’s place so if anything happens, the boys know where their transgenics have gone. In the amount of them they spend together. Castiel learn that these mutants are similar to domestic dogs in a way. Just a lot of shifting. The only time Dean is human is when he is out in town or sleeping but even out in public there are times his tail will pop out and start wagging. Sam is mostly human and on Gabriel’s bed reading his books or surfing the web.  
  
But one issue the boys have is the fact Sam and Dean have a habit of scent marking after the house gets clean. That leads to messy rooms. There was even a time Dean tried scenting the shower head. It was hilarious. But it got to the point where the Winchesters literally had what Gabriel calls a “scent war.” And that is when who can cover the most part of the house with their scent. Literally anything.  
The tub.  
The fridge  
The lamp.  
The stove.  
Okay, maybe not the stove but they scent everything  
  
It was a stalemate and they realized that their human companions won’t smell their scent.  
  
“Make sure you clean up Dean.” Castiel said as he disappeared up the stairs.  
  
Dean ran up the stairs after Castiel.  
  
“Okay Cas.”  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes as he can hear the transgenic following him. He walked back into his room and crashed on the bed. He was super tired after a long day of work yesterday.  
  
Dean jumped onto the bed, making them both fly up into the air for a few seconds.  
  
Cas groaned then huffed out a soft laugh. “Someone is gaining weight.”  
  
Dean climbed onto his lap and laid there, staring up at him.  
  
Castiel smile at him and pet Dean’s head. He knew how much the transgenic loved to be pet.  
  
Dean loved being scratched behind his ears.  
  
After giving Dean a few gentle head strokes, he gave him a good scratch behind the ears.  
  
The downside of doing this is that Dean would shake his leg and his large clawed feet would tear the sheets.  
  
Dean fell asleep on Castiel, licking him.  
  
Now Castiel has a find a way to sleep with a 6 foot mutant humanoid reptile on him. Even though, this isn’t the first time.  
  
The group was unaware that they were being tracked.  
  
Gabriel and Sam went out in the forest. The transgenic beamed in and immediately shifted into his reptilian form. Gabriel sighed, being left to pick up Sam’s clothes off the group but he couldn’t help but smile seeing the mutant have fun. They get to hang out again at their usual spot by the river bank with Gabriel sitting in between Sam’s reptilian legs.  
  
Gabriel pulled out his camera and took a few photos of the scenery and showed it to Sam who nods in approval, resting his head on the croak of Gabriel’s neck. “Hey Bucko, mind telling your brother to stop stealing all the pies?”  
  
“He doesn’t always listen to me.” Sam said as he rubbed his cheek against Gabriel’s head.  
  
“Well he should. But then again, you are also stubborn.”  
  
“True”  
  
Dean ends up almost laying on Castiel’s face.  
  
“Um..Dean. You’re on my face...”  
  
Dean licked him. “Hi Cas.”  
  
“Hello Dean.”  
  
“Outside?”  
  
“Hm? You wanna go outside?”  
  
“Outside!”  
  
“Okay I’ll take you out as long as you put on clothes.”  
  
“Okay Cas.”  
  
“On second thought...you can shift just don’t tear up your clothes.”  
  
Dean shifts and then puts on some clothes.  
  
Castiel never gets used to seeing Dean naked, even if it’s for a split second. He turned his back towards him and put on some clothes of his own. There was a duffle bag next to the nightstand. He always brings it with him whenever he takes Dean out. Filled with some extra clothes, food and a gun. Just in case.  
  
Dean looks at him. “Outside?”  
  
Castiel nodded. “Yes, let’s go. Gabriel and Sam must be outside as well.”  
  
Dean smiled. “Let’s go Cas! Let’s go!”  
  
“Okay okay!” Castiel was literally dragged outside by the strong mutant.  
  
“Sammy! Hey Sammy! Look we’re outside too!”  
  
Sam hissed “you gonna attract people!”  
  
“Sam. You are literally the only one who heard me. I spoke in our language.”  
  
“And there could be people around here listening. Some humans are nosey.” He pouted.  
  
“Nosey humans are not our friends.”  
  
Sam snorted. “Gabriel is nosey.”  
  
“Yeah. He’s tolerable.”  
  
Dean says and gets on all fours, and proceeds to chase Gabriel.  
  
“CAS!” Gabriel yells as he run down the riverbank.  
  
Dean almost caught him but ends up getting tackled into the river by Sam.  
  
Dean fights his brother underneath the water, trying to get away from Sam but the moose man had a tight grip.  
  
“Yeah! Get em Samoose!” Gabriel cheered him on as he watched the two transgenics fight in the water like two angry alligators. “Really??” Castiel stare at his friend with an arched eyebrow. “What! That thing always chases me!”  
  
“Anything that will make him happy.” Castiel shrugged.  
  
“Let me go Sam!” Dean growled and struggled to get to the surface again.  
  
“Oh shut up, you can breathe underwater.” Sam hissed and playfully bite his ear.  
  
“Not in this form.” Dean said and bit Sam’s ear back.  
  
He bit his brother’s ear too hard, causing Sam to Yelp and pull them both up to the surface. “Jerk!”  
  
“Bitch!”  
  
“Language!” Castiel yelled.  
  
Dean stuck his tongue out.  
  
“Ha! He stuck his tongue out.” Gabriel chuckled.  
  
The two men turn to Sam who is now on all fours an eyeing them. “Ahh....” Castiel opened his mouth but it took Gabriel to scream “not you too! RUN CAS!” to get them running away with Sam hot on their heels.  
  
Dean growled happily, and took off after Castiel.  
  
Gabriel found a large stick and held it in front of the mutants, using it as a weapon to keep them back. “Alright, stay back! I am not afraid to use this!”  
  
Dean watched the stick, sitting on his hind legs, his tongue hanging out.  
  
“Oh you want it?? Go get it!” Gabriel tossed the stick far away from them.  
  
Dean chases after the stick, catching it and runs back to Gabriel, dropping it at his feet.  
  
Sam snatched the stick and runs off.  
  
“Hey! Get back here with that stick. It’s mine!”  
  
“Not anymore!” Sam yelled back with the stick still in his mouth. He jumped on a tree and climbed up.  
  
“No, bad Moose!!” Gabriel yelled after him.  
  
Dean chases after Sam. “Come on Sammy! I want the stick!”  
  
“Nope.” Sam rested in a tree branch like a jaguar. He knew Dean couldn’t  climb because he is afraid of heights. “There’s a bunch around you anyways.”  
  
“But I want that one.”  
  
Sam rolled his eyes and he spotted Castiel picking up a stick. “Look! Cas has one!”  
  
Dean’s ears picked up and he tackled Castiel to the ground, grabbing the stick.  
  
  
“I got the stick.”  
  
“Good...boy??” Castiel gasped and huffed out a laugh feeling Dean’s weight on him.  
  
Dean got off of him. “I got the stick!” He said and placed it at his feet.  
  
“Never knew you could climb moose.” Gabriel said as he looked up at Sam. “I can. Just sometimes the branches can’t hold me so long.” As Sam spoke, the branch started to break.  
  
“Ah oh...”  Castiel said under his breath.  
  
Dean tilted his head. “Sammmmmy.”  
  
Sam gave him a nervous smile and the branch cracks. Eventually the branch gave out and cracks. Sam falls and lands on his side. “Ow.”  
  
Dean nuzzled him. “Sammy.”  
  
“What?” Sam replied, not wanting to move.  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
“I’m fine just...reevaluating my life choices.” He huffed as he remain lying on the forest floor.  
  
“Funny how Dean is called squirrel but is afraid of heights.” Gabriel snickered.  
  
“Shut up Gabriel.”  
  
“Make me!” He shouted and instantly regretted it.  
  
  
Dean tackles him and licks his face.  
  
“Oh fuck! Cas! Get your mutant off me!”  
  
  
Castiel couldn’t help but laugh and Sam growled at Dean. “Hands off the trickster!”  
  
Dean kept licking him.  
  
Sam snarled and tackled Dean off Gabriel. “I told you, hands off the trickster.”  
  
“Make me Bitch.”  
  
Dean climbed onto Castiel again, licking him.  
  
Sam stuck his forked tongue out at Dean “jerk.”  
  
“Lick. Lick. Lick.”  
  
“Alright that’s enough, you two seem to be ready to go back home.” Castiel replied as he let the transgenic lick his face repeatedly.  
  
Dean keeps licking Castiel. “More licking. Lick. Lick. Lick.”  
  
“Stop covering him in your nasty saliva.” Sam shouted.  
  
“No. I don’t wanna.”  
  
“You can continue when we get back home.” Castiel said as he pet Dean’s head.  
  
Sam rolled his eyes than he stiffen. He started sniffing he air and his tail wagged anxiously. Something wasn’t right.  
  
Dean leaned his head into Castiel’s hand. He sniffed.  
  
“What is that Sam? Do you smell that?”  
  
“I don’t know...I don’t like it.” Sam snarled. He was becoming very uneasy. He couldn’t recognize the smell but it was nostalgic. It gave him unwanted memories.  
  
Dean went around to the back of Castiel, grabbing Castiel by the back of his shirt and started to drag him back to the house.  
  
  
Sam did the same but instead of dragging Gabriel. He carried him all the way to the house. They were still in their reptilian form but they didn’t care if someone saw them. They just want to get out. Suddenly, Sam yelped and began to limp. They made it back to their house safe from whatever they were running from.  
  
Dean had to get Castiel to safety. He drags him all the way inside and then runs back inside, growling.  
  
“Sammy. Someone is here...”  
  
Sam’s eyes was starting to fall heavy and he collapses on the floor.  
  
“S-Sammy?! SAMMY!?”  
  
“Whoa whoa relax Dean-o!” Gabriel pulled out a dart out of Sam’s leg. “It’s just a....elephant tranq???” He examines it and looked at Castiel. “I’ll call Bobby.” The blue eyed man said and walked to the house phone.  
  
  
“Sammy.” Dean nudges him with his nose.  
  
“Wake up. Wake up Sammy.”  
  
  
“He is fine, he is sleeping.” Gabriel said.  
  
“Why is he sleeping?”  
  
“Because someone shot him with this.” He showed Dean the dart.  
  
Dean sniffed it. “I don’t like it. It smells funny.”  
  
“Don’t smell it!” Gabriel pulled the dart away from him. “Unless you wanna go to sleep!”  
  
“I think it’s already too late for that.”  
  
Gabriel deadpanned. “One job Dean, one job!”  
  
“You’re the one who showed it to me.” And then he slumps over next to his brother.  
  
“Dumb mutant.” Gabriel muttered.  
  
“Bobby is coming- what happened to Dean????” Castiel asked.  
  
“Sniffed the tranq.” The Short man replied as he stood up and put the dart on the table.  
  
Dean kicks his leg in his sleep.  
  
“Bobby said he is on his way with Crowley. I even warn Jody and Donna.”  
  
“Wonder who shot Sam...”  
  
“Could be more people from the organization. I won’t be surprised but I’ll be mad.” Castiel closed all the curtains of the house while Gabriel went to the back and get some weapons. Bobby arrived with Crowley, full human and in his suit. The short Scottish mutant arched an eyebrow at the brothers sleeping in the middle of the floor. “I thought you said one of them got hit.” Crowley looked at Castiel and Gabriel.  
  
“Dean sniffed the tranq.” Gabe replied.  
  
“Moron.”  
  
Dean kicked his leg out of reflex.  
  
Crowley snorted. “Like a damn dog.”  
  
“Any idea how long they’ll be out?” Bobby asked. “From what I know. Elephant tranquilizers puts the animal to sleep for a very long time. But these are mutants. Maybe a few hours give or take.” Gabriel replied.  
  
Dean moved his paws around like he was swimming.  
  
“Aww he is adorable.” Crowley laughed and approached Dean and poke his foot at him.  
  
Dean eventually wakes up. He blinks.  
  
“Wake up Squirrel.”  
  
  
Dean blinks again. “Don’t like the sleep smelling pointy thing.”  
  
“Oh the tranquilizer? Yeah neither do I.” Crowley said bluntly as he grabbed a cup of water and poured it over Sam. The large mutant shot up from his slumber. “Ah,Hello?”  
  
“Who shot Sammy?”  
  
“Well, obviously someone from the organization.” Crowley said as he inspected the dart. “Someone is on to us.”  
  
“I thought the facility was the only place where they keep transgenics.” Castiel said.  
  
“Of course not, you giraffe. That is only one part of a big organization. Once I found out Dr.Hess was killed by our undead friendly little transgenic, I knew she must have someone to be in second in command.”  
  
“Like who?” Bobby now asked. He getting tired of these people trying to take these transgenics away from their “masters”.  
  
“I don’t know. If only I knew but sadly I don’t. I thought it was Ketch to be honest.” The Scottish mutant replied.  
  
Dean gets up and changes into a smaller Feline form, and right into Castiel’s arms.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at the facility...  
  
Edgar came into Azazel’s office. “Sir, we located the Winchesters.”  
  
“Azazel spun his chair towards him. “Did you now??”  
“Yes, sir. We found them near no more than 50 miles from here.” Edgar replied. “Good.” Azazel stood up and approached the short man. “Get suited, we gotta catch ourselves some mutants.”  
  
—————  
  
“Here we go again with these people trying to take these creatures.” Bobby sighed.  
  
“I don’t understand...I thought before they were made in a lab.” Castiel look down, a bit embarrassed at his ignorance.  
  
“They are made by nature. The people at the organization calls them Kanima. Name them after the South American spirit of vengeance.”  
  
“Vengeance??”  
  
“They gave them that name because they force them to imprint on the humans and use them for war. Do you know how strong a bond between a human and a Kanima is?” Bobby went serious and Castiel shakes his head. Before the older man can reply, Crowley but in and said. “It’s a strong bond. An unbreakable bond. It’s almost like a spiritual thing, what’s it called? Twin flame? It’s strong that when the master dies, the Kanima will become feral.”  
  
Dean rubs against Castiel, purring.  
  
Castiel held on to Dean tight to his chest. He couldn’t imagine Dean going feral.  
  
“A classic example is Lucifer. He is feral.”  
  
“I mean to ask, why is he like that??” Gabriel asked.  
  
Dean rubbed against him. “My human. Mine.”  
  
“Well, it’s not really a fun story but Lucifer had a human before he was captured. She was killed right in front of him.” As Crowley told them, Castiel stiffen and he pet Dean.  
  
Sam started to whine a bit. He couldn’t imagine seeing Gabriel be killed.  
  
“They said it was an accident.” Crowley continued. “But we all know it was bullshit.”  
  
Dean whined, and he jumps down from Castiel’s arms and jumps Into Crowley’s, looking at him.  
  
“What do you want?” Crowley sneered at him.  
  
Dean looked at him and blinked as slowly as possible.  
  
“Oh no. I’m not touching you.” He hissed at him. “Moose! Get your brother off me before I chase him around!”  
  
Dean jumps out of Crowley’s and into Bobby’s.  
  
“Anyways, Lucifer went feral. He went aggressive and killed anyone near him. Which is why he is always locked up in there and he is labeled an Apex predator. Of course he calm down after meeting this nice female but she end up getting killed too by our now dead favorite, Arthur Ketch.” He continued.  
  
Bobby pet Dean as he listen to Crowley tell the men the story of Lucifer but they don’t understand why they are after Dean.  
  
Dean purred, tickling Bobby’s nose with his tail.  
  
“But I’m curious...why are they only after Dean?? When Jack and Benny were around, they seem to ignore them.” Sam asked.  
  
  
“Well boys, the answer is in your DNA. It’s different. For example, Dean is a fucking cat.”  
  
Dean hisses, and then he licks his paws.  
  
Crowley rolled his eyes. “They want the both of you because you can shapeshift into anyone. Except you Moose. Dean is what they call the perfect Super Predator. But since he is imprinted on Castiel here...they gonna have to kill him.”  
  
Dean mews and he looks at Bobby, expecting a belly scratch.  
  
“ARE YOU LISTENING, WINCHESTER?!”  
  
Dean hisses, covering his ears with his paws, meowing loudly.  
  
“Stop yelling so damn loud.”  
  
“Stop attention seeking, you kitty cat whore.”  
  
“Screw you.” Dean said and jumped back into Castiel’s arms.  
  
“So what are we going to do? Leave the country???” Gabriel asked.  
  
“No, they’ll find us.” Bobby said.  
  
Dean stretches out in Castiel’s arms.  
  
Suddenly, Sam started to snarl and Crowley’s eyes turned reptilian.  
  
Dean hisses at Sam. “What is it Sam?”  
  
“They are here!!!” Sure enough he was right. There was a black Jeep parked outside off the house. Sam was at the door, ready to pounce at anyone that dares to come in. Bobby recognized the Jeep. “Boys,  Get out. Now!”  
  
Dean hisses. “Go Sammy go!”  
  
  
“Come on boys!” Crowley shifted and race up the stairs with the Winchesters following his tail. They had to run into the forest to escape the threat. One by one they jumped out the window and ran past the Jeep. There were a group of men, dressed in Black that already burge into the home.  
  
  
As they ran, a dart was shot but Sam dodged it this time. He snarled at the direction it came from and charged at whoever is shooting the darts.  
  
“Damnit Moose!” Crowley hissed at him for separating.  
  
“Sammy! Catch meeeeeeee!”  
  
The little human below Sam stiffened and he began to shiver. “S-Sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you!! Please don’t hurt me!!” He pleaded to the large transgenic.  
  
Dean shifted into a larger form and tackled one of the humans to the ground. He growled.  
  
“Who are you and what do you want?”  
  
“I-I’m Kevin!” The shorter man whined as Sam was snarling a few centimeters from his face.  
  
“Well, guess they are hiring much younger people.” Crowley murmured as he observed Dean pinning a red-haired female. “Ah shit, they did warn us they are fast.” The girl groaned.  
  
“You smell like flowers.”  
  
“Aww thank you!” The girl smiled through the pain.  
  
“Alright Squirrel, Before you go soft on them, let’s kill them and get on with it!”  
  
  
  
“No. Not this one. She smells like flowers.”  
Sam sniffed the human Kevin. “I smell....burritos? And fear?”  
  
“Yup...all fear.” Kevin whimpered. Crowley rolled his red eyes. “Alright if you want to negotiate them, let’s bring them to where we are going. Morons”  
  
Dean grabbed the girl and dragged her along with them.  
  
“And why do you smell like flowers? You smell like roses.”  
  
They made it to some odd looking wearhouse on the outskirts of the forest. It was abandon and shut down for many years. It was Crowley’s favorite hiding spot. Dark and quiet, a good place for transgenics to hide from humans that hunt them down. Sam released the humans but Crowley had other plans. He tied them up with some metal chains against the pillar of the warehouse. “Let’s get started, who the bloody hell are you two??”  
  
Dean sniffed her again. “I like you. You smell nice.”  
  
“Damnit Squirrel!” Crowley snapped at him and pulled him away from the humans. “Speak up, pest!”  
  
“I’m Charlie, and this guy right here is Kevin. We are both” the redhead, Charlie, replied. She turn to Dean. “Also, thanks! I put on some perfume.”

 

“She is nice. I like her.”  
  
Dean sniffed Kevin. “You smell like Sam. All nerdy and stuff.”  
  
Sam scoffed. “Says the wannabe Batman.”  
  
“Ahh...thank you?” Kevin wasn’t sure if that was a compliment.  
  
“Shut up Sam.”  
  
Dean sniffed Kevin again. “Why did you come to our house. What do you want.”  
  
Dean sat down. “I’m waiting.”  
  
The two share a nervous glance. “We were told to-“  
  
“Charlie! We can’t say anything!”  
  
“Tell us. Tell us. Tell. Us.” Dean said and licked Charlie.  
  
  
“I swear you are more dog than squirrel.” Spat Crowley.  
  
“Okay, hehe. We were told to capture you both if we get to hit you with our darts. We sorta underestimated you guys when that big fella over there caught our scent.” Charlie said.  
  
“We caught you! We caught you!” Dean said and he hopped around.  
  
“We caught you! What to do with you now?”  
  
Sam tackled Dean to the floor. “Stop being so childish!!!”  
  
“I swear you both are like pups!!!” Crowley snapped than turn to the younger humans. “Who sent you?”  
  
“Hey! Stop that!”  
  
“Stop acting like that, they aren’t our friends!”  
  
“But she smells nice Sam. They don’t want to do this job. Not really.”  
  
“That doesn’t mean she is nice...Dr.Hess smell nice too but she was evil.” Sam said. “If they don’t want it they won’t be here.” Crowley hissed as he circled around the humans.  
  
“No. You don’t understand. They really DON’T want to do this Job.”  
  
“And how do you know that??” Crowley raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
“Because I can tell.”  
  
The black scaled mutant snorted. He wasn’t convinced. “These two little worms could be bait. Sure, they are friendly looking but you never know, Squirrel. Don’t judge a book by it’s cover.” He pointed a claw at Kevin. “Speak boy, where’s the rest of your party?”  
  
“I-I don’t know! Man-ah, thing??  Whatever! They just told us, if we see you who have to shot tranquilizers at these two. And to kill the people who are with them.” He said finally.  
  
Sam was inspecting their weapons and snapped it in two. He even sent a threatening snarl at Kevin and Charlie.  
  
“You don’t want to do that. Do you. I know you don’t. I can see it in your hearts.”  
  
“I mean the killing part no. But to capture you too, yeah. They were willing to pay good money.” Charlie replied.  
  
“Good money? More like your funeral.” Crowley laughed.  
  
“Well your plan failed you know.”  
  
“Obviously.” Kevin sighed in defeat.  
  
“Can we eat them now?” Sam asked and the two humans stiffened.  
  
“No. We don’t eat humans Sam. We aren’t that feral. We’ll Let you go. You give your bosses a message.”  
  
Sam rolled his eyes and mutter "oh like you never been curious...."  
  
"let them go? why not chop them up and send them to their bosses?? that will be a good message." Crowley hissed at them.  
  
Dean sniffs Charlie again. “Dr. Hess didn’t smell like Flowers. She smelled weird. You smell like flowers.” And then he looks at Crowley.  
  
“No. They smell the same like Cas and Gabriel. They are good humans.”  
  
"fine, whatever you say Squirrel. Don't say I didn't told you so."  Crowley went around the pillar to untie the humans. "whats the message you want us to give....?" Charlie asked. She suddenly became nervous and warily of Crowley and Sam that are slowly circling around them.  
  
“Tell them if they want us. They’ll have to come get us themselves.”  
  
"Y-wait what?? Squirrel, you are out of your mind!"  
  
“They are obviously too chicken to do the job, that they have to send kids.”  
  
"hmm true but don't let their age fool you."  
  
“Right. But I just have a feeling.”  
  
"fine, whatever you say." Crowley rolled his eyes and untied the young humans. Once Charlie and Kevin were untied, the red head pulled out a  random tranquilizer and stabbed it into Crowley's neck. Sam hissed and tackled both of them to the ground, piercing their protective wear with his sharp claws. He felt a sharp pain on his side and his eyes started to feel heavy. He ends up falling asleep on top of Charlie and Kevin. They were trapped under his enormous weight.  
  
Dean pulled Sam off of them and growled.  
  
"not the best idea...." Kevin whimpered as he backed away from the transgenic.  
  
Dean stalked him, moving towards him.  
  
Charlie got in front of Kevin, holding a random metal pole. "stay back! we don't wanna hurt you!"  
  
Dean growled. “You hurt my brother.” He snapped his teeth.  
  
“I thought you were good humans.”  
  
“H-hey! We are trying not to get killed!”

 

Dean moved closer. “That was before you touched my brother.”  
  
Charlie reacted on reflex and drove the tranquilizer into Dean’s neck.  
  
Dean pushed her away, and he dropped to the ground, sucking in a deep breath.  
  
She hit her back hard on the pillar. Her heart was racing and her breathing so hard. They almost got killed. “Nice...work??”. Kevin wasn’t sure how to respond.  
  
Dean’s movements slowed and then his body goes limp.  
  
Kevin went around and kicked all three of their bodies. They were all unconscious. “Okay so, how are we going to take them to the boss?? We lost the phone.”  
  
“Not lost, but broke it.” Charlie grumbled as she looked at the broken phone. “Well, guess we’ll have to drag them.”  
  
“You get the big one.”  
  
Dean groaned in his sleep. They were dragged off and a truck pulls up.  
  
They had tracking devices on them so the handlers can find them in case they were taken or killed by the transgenics. They loaded the three mutants. Bonded them and muzzled them just in case they wake up sooner.  
  
Dean moved around in the truck. He was still out cold.  
  
Sam groaned. His tail whipped around involuntarily nearly cutting Kevin. “Hold on to his tail!” Charlie said to him.  
  
Dean grunted, opening his eyes. He snarled angrily.  
  
Sam and Crowley woke up. And they weren’t happy at all.  
  
  
Sam’s feral instincts kicked in and he break out of his binds, attacking Charlie and Kevin. His large body caused the truck to move and tilt and fall on its side.  
  
“Sam!” Dean growled out. “I can’t move.”  
  
“Normally I’m more of a dinner than we get straight to the fun type of person.” Crowley snickered, trying to lighten up the mood.  
  
Sam snapped out of his feral state and went to untie Dean and Crowley.  
  
“Have to get out of here.”  
  
“No kidding!” Crowley hissed as he removed his muzzle. They were about to leave but Sam stood frozen.  
  
“Sam. What is it?”  
  
He couldn’t speak. His eyes widen in realization that hurt the humans. He started to whine and his tail curled around him.  
  
“Sam. Talk to me. What’s wrong?”  
  
“I....I hurt them..”  
  
“Are they...are they dead?”  
  
“I hope so.” Crowley yelled. “Let’s get it move on before their back up arrives!”  
  
“Come on Sam. We have to get out of here.”  
  
Sam blinks and he moved from his spot and walked up to Charlie and Kevin’s body. They were unconscious and not dead. Crowley eventually got annoyed and pulled their bodies out of the truck. “Here, carry that red head you like.” He tossed Charlie’s body to Dean and Kevin to Sam. “Now enough wasting time, let’s go.”  
  
Dean caught her and held her in his arms.  
  
“Now I hope you learned your lesson to not judge a human by their scent. We got lucky with Sam waking up and almost torn the truck apart.”  
  
“I thought they were good...”  
  
“Not all creatures are good, Squirrel.” Crowley went ahead and the others follow suit. They weren’t sure what to do with Kevin and Charlie, so they decided to drop them off at the nearest hospital. It was already dark and the Winchesters began to feel anxious. So is Crowley. They had to get back home.  
  
“I want them to be okay. They were just doing their job.”  
  
Crowley gave him a sympathetic glare. He tried to hide it but failed. “I know.”  
  
“Let’s go home guys.”  
  
Sam glanced back at the hospital. Nurses and doctors where huddling around the two kids. Eventually they made it back to their now wrecked home. It was empty and there were many different types of scents. Crowley’s eyes widen, smelling Bobby’s blood on the floor. He started to snarl.  
  
“Bobby! Where is Bobby? Where’s Cas?”  
  
“Where’s Gabriel!?” Sam was a nervous wreck. He ran up the stairs and into all the rooms. Nothing. He ran tripped and fell down the stairs and stood up, breathing heavily. “Where are they?!?”  
  
“Alright, this just got serious.” Crowley growled. “First, we call in back up. Second, we pay those little runts a visit.”  
  
“They’re gone!”  
  
“Settle down, Squirrel! Huddle up both of you, I got a plan.”  
  
Dean and Sam got closer to Crowley and the transgenic whispered to them his idea. It sound dangerous but worth a shot at saving their humans.  
  
  
At the hospital, Charlie  and Kevin were out of surgery and are in recovery. The doctors have no idea what attacked them but at least they are alive. The hospital was very quiet at night and not enough staff. As the young humans were resting, a pair of claws held on to the Kevin’s bed while another pair was on Charlie.  
  
Kevin was rolled out of the room and taken downstairs to basement were employees are allowed in. He slowly opened his eyes, seeing glowing pairs of glowing eyes. He tried to scream but a hand cover his mouth. “Shhhhhhh” Crowley hushed him. “Don’t wanna make a sound.”  
  
“Shhhhhh. Flowers turn next.”  
  
“Don’t worry, about ya friend. I’m sure moose will take good care of her and probably won’t slaughter her if you don’t cooperate.”  
  
“What do you want???” Kevin was trembling under the sheets.  
  
“You help us find our humans.”  
  
“Why not? “Why can’t you help us?”  
  
Kevin open his mouth than shut it. Crowley growled, making him jump from his skin. “Because if we don’t...they’ll hurt my mom...and Charlie’s...mutant..”  
  
Dean looked at Crowley. “It wasn’t about money. They forced you to do it.”  
  
“Could be another lie.” The other mutant shrugged.  
  
“I-I’m not lying! I swear.”  
  
“You did it so they wouldn’t hurt your mom. And so they wouldn’t hurt Charlie’s mutant. No one should have to be forced to do anything. But when it comes to family...”  
  
“Tell you what kid, you’re gonna help us get our humans back and we will do the same.” Crowley offered. “It’s a fair deal, kinda like, you give me your soul and I’ll give you what you desire.”  
  
Kevin looked at both of them did a second. He was deep in thought. “You promise?”  
  
“Yes. We promise. I don’t break promises.”  
  
“O-Okay...”  
  
“See, that wasn’t so hard. Was it? Even thou, I was more excited to ripping your eyes out.” Crowley pulled Kevin’s out of the dark room and they took him back to his room. Charlie was awake and terrified. Sam plays off as a good doctor because a few nurses were in and didn’t bat an eye that he was a mutant or not one of their staff. But of course he gave her a good scare behind close doors. “How did I go?” Sam asked.  
  
“Better than I expected. Apparently they have people they need saving.” Crowley said.  
  
“Charlie has a mutant. And Kevin has his mom. They want to save them.”  
  
“Really?” Sam’s eye’s turned reptilian and he closed in on Charlie, smelling her. “I don’t smell it. How long where you separated?”  
  
“About a month...” She replied. “What’s her name?” Crowley asked.  
  
  
“Her name is Rowena.”  
  
And then Crowley stiffened.  
  
“Isn’t that your mother Crowley?”  
  
He facepalmed. “Never knew the day my mother would find another human.....” he mutter.  
  
“She is your mother???” Charlie asked.  
  
“Bloody hell yes! That damn bitch.”  
  
“Well this just got interesting.”  
  
“Shut up, Squirrel.” Crowley hissed at Dean. “Alright, no more wasting time, where are they holding them???”  
  
“Several miles west..they keep all the transgenics there. It’s a normal looking building...but it’s much worse when you go down, deep down. It’s like a maximum prison facility.” Kevin said.  
  
“How about. We just let them think you caught us, and we attack from the inside. When we get the right chance.”  
  
“That could work.” Charlie agreed. “We might have to leave now. I’m not planning on staying her in any longer.” She stood up and ripped the IV line from her arm. Crowley pointed at a pair of clothes. “Be glad Moose here didn’t tear your outfit up completely.”  
  
“You can use one of our phones to pretend you got off of us to call them.”  
  
“Now I’m sorry to be king of bad news but I’m sure these people aren’t idiots. These kids are injured may I add and are bandaged up. They will know something is off.” Crowley said. “I suggest we just sneak in. We are good at it.” He arched an eyebrow at the Winchesters, hinting at the fact they snuck into a hospital without anyone noticing.  
  
  
“That sounds like a better plan.”  
  
Sam nodded and Charlie sighed. “So what? We are just going to hang back?” She asked.  
  
“For now. I’ll make sure my people come. There are more of us.” Crowley said. “Let’s get going boys, we are burning moonlight. Literally.”  
  
“Okay. Let’s go! Let’s go!”  
  
It didn’t take the trio long to find the place. It was much bigger than the last facility they were in. And more heavily guarded. With the trio hiding in the trees. Claire appeared beside them. “How many did you count?” Crowley asked.  
  
“20. Maybe more.” She replied. “Are you sure this idea will work?”  
  
“Nope.” The black scales mutant replied. “But I always have a back up plan.  
  
“And what is that??” It was Sam who spoke and he growled at Crowley.  
  
“Can’t say, you might hate me for it.”  
  
“Someone has to be bait. Are you going to use one of us as bait?”  
  
Crowley gasped. “My word! I would never do that!” He replied sarcastically. “Of course one of you need to be bait. Once we scared the hens, we can go in and find those lads. So, who wants to volunteer? I saw you Squirrel, since you are the fastest.”  
  
Dean rolled his eyes. “I’ll be able to outrun them while you get in.”  
  
“I’ll have someone watching your back Incase you get caught.”  
  
“That’s a good idea. Okay what do I do now.”  
  
Their ears perched at the sound of men getting near them. “I already got that covered.”  Crowley said before pushing him down from the tree. “Run Squirrel!” Crowley says as Dean landed on in a bush, 10 feet away from the armed men.  
  
Dean grunted. “Ow! Damn it.” He said and then took off running.  
  
“This better work!”  
  
“Was that really smart??” Sam hissed at Crowley. “Yes, now shut up and move!”  
  
The transgenics in hiding move towards the facility. Dean runs as fast as he possibly could. As he ran, a electric net caught him. Dean screeched, falling to the ground, body twitching uncontrollably.  
  
“Son of a bitch!”  
  
Two guards ran up, pointing their guns at Dean.  
  
“Well, look what we have here.” A third human came. Long salt-pepper hair and a beard to match it and has a thick southern accent. He wasn’t dressed in protective wear, just a suit and tie.  
  
Dean’s body still twitched. He grunted.  
  
“Oh look it’s colonel sanders.”  
  
“And here we have a mouse stuck in a trap.” He snapped back. “Take him inside then catch the rest.” He ordered the two men. They took one step towards Dean and they heard snarling around them.  
  
“You think I wouldn’t bring back up?”  
  
All three of them stepped back. With the guards in panicked, both of them were taken into the dark, one after another.  
  
“Hey, Asmodeus.”  
  
Asmodeus eyes widen at the sigh of two eyes. One of them was gold and the second, red.  
  
Jack tear the net off him while his father, Lucifer confronts Asmodeus. “I see the scar I gave you healed up. How’s Dagon and the rest?” He smirked at him.  
  
“Are you okay?” Jack asked Dean.  
  
“No. But I am now.” Dean said and gets up.  
  
“We have to get our humans back.”  
  
Jack nodded. “This way, Benny and my father said they handle the handlers.”  
  
Dean followed the others. “Where are they?”  
  
“I don’t know. All we can do is wait here.” Jack stopped at a small hill. They were looking at the back of the facility being raided from the inside out. Most of the guards were out hunting the mutants or inside killing or something.  
  
“So. How do we get in?”  
  
“Crowley said, we wait. We have to surround the facility and make sure no one escapes. Except for your humans.”  
  
“Okay. We wait.”  
  
Dean ends up getting impatient.  
  
“I want Cas back.”  
  
“I know you do.”  
  
“Yeah. Wouldn’t want to ruin the plan and mess everything up.”  
  
He knew he was lying to himself. Dean had to go inside and save Cas. He could be dead or his brother could be in danger. Not to mention he has to save Rowena and Kevin’s mom.  
  
“We have to do something.”  
  
Jack opened his mouth but Dean was already speeding off towards the facility. “W-Wait! Dean!  
  
“Have to get them. Have to.”  
  
Jake chased after Dean towards the facility. The back door was locked. Inside they can hear alarms going off. The same ones he heard when he first escaped. All thanks to Lucifer. He sorta had to thank the guy for letting them out but still loathed him for hurting his friends and his brother. Jack forced the door open by standing on his tail and kicking the door open. “I learn that from kangaroos.” He smiled at Dean.  
  
“Nice work kid.”  
  
“Thanks!” Jack wagged his tail. Then it stopped. He smelled blood and it was very familiar.  
  
“I smell...blood.”  
  
“Whose blood Jack?”  
  
“I-I think...Bobby?? No, ah. Jody?? Sam?? I don’t know! I smell a lot.” The young mutant began to panic and whimper.  
  
“Jack. It’s okay. We’ll find them.”  
  
“O-Okay..”  
  
“Come on Jack. Don’t worry.”  
  
He nodded and they both entered the blood scented filled building. He gave them unwanted flashbacks several months ago when they first escaped. Transgenics killing humans and other transgenics that refuse to join them. It was a bloody nightmare. Jack sniffed around and see a injured human. She looked to be older than Jack and Dean.  
  
The young mutant approached her. “U-Um Hello? Do you need help?”  
  
The girl reacted and pointed her gun at him. “Stay away, Bitch!”  
  
“Hey hey. He’s only trying to help you.”  
  
“Yeah right.” She threw her gun to the side. “Hurry up and kill me. Never wanted this job.” The girl had a heavy southern accident. Jack narrowed her eyes at her name ID tag, reading Meg.

 

“No. Seriously. The kid really wants to help.”  
  
“Come on Jack. She doesn’t want our help.”  
  
“O-Okay...” Jack looked back at Meg and led the way. Following the strong smell of blood.  
  
Dean followed Jack.  
  
  
Jack followed the scent. He stopped briefly, smelling a random mutant down the dark halls. He looked back at him than went about his business. Jack tilted his head. He wanted to follow the mutant but his instincts told him otherwise. Find the others. He found Sam, bleeding and surrounded by guards. Castiel was behind him with a bright red older looking mutant. Jack’s frills opened up and he spit at one of the guards, tackling him to the guard. “No one hurts my friends!”  
  
“Sammy! You hurt my Sammy!” Dean charged after the guards surrounding Sam.  
  
Some guards escaped but were being chased by Jack. Like his father, his eyes started to glow and he spitting out venom to blind the attackers. Sam sighed and rest on the floor. He was glad Dean is here. He was too tired to even fight anymore.  
  
Dean growled, baring his teeth, protecting Sam and Castiel. The remaining guards backed away and ran off.  
  
“Well. Took two more freaks to get rid of those humans.” A female Scottish voice spoke.  
  
“Rowena. You smell like Charlie’s mate.”  
  
“Mate? I don’t mate with humans, unlike you and blue eyes here.” The female, Rowena, spat. She doesn’t seem the best at first impressions.  
  
“A-ah, we never really...mate?” Castiel comments, trying to clear up the misunderstanding but it’s clear Rowena is already convinced.  
  
“Yeah...she was like that with me too.” Sam murmured while on the floor.  
  
“But you are her mate.” Dean sniffed her.  
  
“Back up, you Squirrel!” She hissed.  
  
“Alright, no fighting. We have to get going.” Castiel got between them. On cue. Jack came back. “I found Crowley!”  
  
Dean snorts. “Where’s Crowley?”  
  
“He is hurt!”  
  
“Come on we better get to him.”  
  
Crowley hid in a broom closet with an middle aged Asian woman. He was napping before he was interrupted by Jack breaking into the closet. “Crowley! I got Dean!”  
  
  
“You morons can’t seem to follow plans do you?”  
  
“Winchesters don’t do well with authority.”  
  
Crowley groaned “of course.” He started to sniff the air. Then Jack, Dean and finally Sam and Rowena. “Whoever’s blood that is, they need to lay off the booze.” The red mutant hissed and Crowley growled at her.  
  
Sam started snarled and ran off from the group. Jack tensed and followed him. “Wait! Where are they going??” Castiel asked.  
  
“Obviously following the scent of Bobby and Gabriel.” Crowley replied.  
  
“Come on. We have to get everyone out of here. Cas.” Dean nudged him. “Are you okay?”  
  
  
“Yeah just...tired” he replied.  
  
  
Suddenly they heard a symphony of snarls and screaming. Gabriel was running down the hall towards everyone else. “LETS MOVE!”  
  
“Why? What’s happening??” Castiel asked. “Ahhh, Sammy is a little pissed off and may or may not killed a few of those bastards!” As Gabriel spoke, Bobby arrived with the help of Jack. He was bleeding as Crowley suspected. But with Sam going in some type of rage mood, he isn’t going to do much. “Alright, let’s get the hell out of here. Squirrel, how about to listen this time and go to your brother before he kills everyone.” The black scaled mutant ordered.  
“Let him kill everyone Fergus.” Rowena hissed which earn her a glare from her son. He turn to Ms.Tran. “Thank you for helping me recover, now let’s go. Squirrel, stay here!”  
  
“I’ll stay too!” Jack said.  
  
“This is why you don’t piss off my brother.”  
  
“Yeah yeh.” Crowley rolled his eyes.  
  
Everyone left while Dean and Jack stayed behind to find Sam. Sure enough there was a trail of blood and it wasn’t Sam’s, thank god. But it looks like someone was being dragged.  
  
“Have to find Sam. Must stay put.”  
  
Jack started sniffing. “He went this way.” He pointed at the direction of the blood trail. Not even a minute has passed and there was a scream.  
  
“Follow it? Follow the sound Jack?”  
  
He nodded.  
  
“Okay let’s follow. Let’s go find Sammy.”  
  
Jack already bolted down the hall. He can smell Sam and feel his rage. But what was he raging about??? Gabriel seem fine when he was running towards them. Jack stopped seeing a human, struggling with his ankle being bit down by Sam’s sharp teeth and his claws tearing into him. The display frighten the young mutant that he backed away.  
  
Dean went closer to Sam. “Sammy.”  
  
  
Sam snarled at him with the guy’s ankle still in his jaws.  
  
“Sammy. Is he dead.”  
  
Jack grabbed Dean’s arms “he isn't.”  
  
“Jack?”  
  
“The human isn’t dead” he said and approached Sam. “Sam, please let him go. Gabriel is safe now. We promise.”  
  
Sam’s slit eyes look down at the small golden mutant. His pupils expanded and his eyes went glossy, almost puppy like. He let the human go and hid himself into the far corner of the hall.  
  
Sam started to whine. Eventually Jack slowly approached him and rubbed his head against him. “It’s okay Sam.”  
  
“Sammy. It’s okay. You’re okay.”  
  
Sam lowered his head and his tail wagged slowly.  
  
  
“Aww, ain’t that cute.”  
  
All three them frozen and turn to see some guy with two other guards with him. His scent made Jack wanna vomit and Sam began to hiss again at the unknown human. No doubt this guy was in charge. He dressed in the same uniform and has a dominant body posture like Asmodeus.  
  
Jack’s frills fanned out. He was ready to spit his venom at them. They are a threat.  
  
  
Dean hisses, putting himself in front of Sam and Jack.  
  
“Go away before I tear you to shreds.”  
  
“I would, Winchester. But I can’t let you two and that little one go.”  
  
“Well too bad. We’re going to leave anyway.”  
  
  
The guards started pointing their guns at them. “I can’t let you boys leave. Everyone else? Well they can. But not you three.”  
  
“W-why not..” Jack stammered.  
  
“I would explain but what would that do? Besides, monsters like you don’t deserve to be out in the world, especially offsprings of two famous transgenics that love to slaughter humans.”  
  
Sam stiffen and he spoke out. “Our father didn’t hurt anyone!” He hissed at them.  
  
  
Outside, everyone made it to safety. Gabriel suddenly collapsed on the grass, applying pressure to a wound. He encounter a very moody transgenic by accident and got his ass saved by Bobby. That was before the guards came and took the creature down.  
  
Castiel suddenly stopped. “Something isn’t right.”  
  
Crowley tilted his head. They were taking a while. “Worse case scenario...they were found by the head of the entire joint.”  
  
  
“Who?”  
  
“The one who decided to enslave us. Dr.Hess’s right hand man, Azazel.”  
  
Castiel’s heart immediately dropped. He turned around to go back into the base but stopped when he heard a rattling noise. Everyone did and to their surprise it was Lucifer. Bobby was on guard, pointing his gun at them. “Relax, this old fool isn’t gonna hurt anyone.”  
  
Lucifer hissed at Crowley. “We have a deal.” He sneered at the older mutant.  
  
“What deal?” Bobby looked to Crowley. “I’ll explain later-  
  
“Now!”  
  
“Fine, I agreed that if Lucifer helps us, he gets to see Jack more often.”  
  
“Oh yeah, sure. So he can turn Jack into him!” Gabriel shouted.  
  
“Watch your tone!” Crowley hissed. “He will see Jack only when Jody, Claire and Benny are around.”  
  
“And I agreed.” Lucifer chimes in. “I’ll go in and save them from Azazel, unless......you step down as Alpha.” A sinister smile played on Lucifer’s half burnt face. Everyone was stunned. Crowley had to think. It was either his title or the boys lives. He looked back at Bobby, than Gabriel and Castiel. “Fine. Once you bring the boys back here, ALIVE....then, you’ll reclaim your position as Alpha.”  
  
“Good, pleasure doing business!” He said lastly before zipping away to the facility.  
“What the hell???” Bobby snapped. “What were you thinking?!!”  
  
“Relax Bobby, not many people will follow Lucifer anyways.” Crowley didn’t seem to care and Castiel and Gabriel were confused. “Once this mess is over, I’ll explain.” He said to them before he examined Gabriel’s wound.  
  
Dean reacted on instinct, going after Azazel. It was a very stupid idea but his instinct told him to.  
  
“This is for being stupid enough to try to capture us. Again.”  
  
Dean didn’t see an electric net. He fell to the floor, body twitching from the pain. Jack whined and Sam started to snarl. “Let my brother go!” He snapped, thrashing his tail from side to side.  
  
Azazel thought for a moment. “No. Get them!”  
  
The guards went for them, Sam snapped against and tackled two of the guards down to the ground. Jack built up the courage and spit his venom at one of them. It hit him the eyes and the human screamed out in pain. Azazel rolled his eyes. “Useless bastards.” He slowly walked over to Sam, with what look like to be a long glowing whip. Sam didn’t see it for he was too busy tearing into the humans beneath him. His move to one side, follow by an intense pain.  
  
Sam’s body collided with the wall and fell to the floor, body twitching like Dean. Jack ran to Sam’s side and hissed at Azazel. They were surrounded.  
  
One guard suddenly fell and was dragged into the dark. Jack’s nostrils flared. “Dad?”  
  
Azazel tried to hide the fear. One by one, the remain humans were dragged away from him and were killed in an instant by the most dangerous mutant alive. Lucifer casually walked out of the shadows. “Hey there!” He waves at Azazel.  
  
“You took some fire to the face???” Azazel snickered.  
  
Lucifer paused. “Yeah but i'm still better looking than you. Now be a dear and let my son and his two guardian angels go. You’ll be a free man.”  
  
“Not gonna happen.”  
  
“Oh, then die!” Lucifer grabbed Azazel by his arm and throw him across the hall. He turned to Jack. “Get them out of here.”  
  
Jack nodded and helped Sam up. They went to help Dean out of his net.  
  
When Dean stood up. “Crowley thinks I can’t hear him when he calls me stupid. I can hear everything he says.”  
  
“He isn’t completely wrong.” Sam murmured.  
  
With Lucifer taking care of Azazel. Jack looked around and found the same pair of eyes from earlier. He tilted his head. “Guys, lets go!” He said, not telling the boys about the second yellow eyed mutant.  
  
“What the hell did you just say Sam?” Dean growled.  
  
“Shut up Jerk and keep moving!”  
  
Dean pushed past him, and walks with the others.  
  
The Winchesters still weren’t aware that Jack wasn’t doing this by pure instinct. Or maybe he is. Jack just somehow new this mutant is a neutral being. It wanted to help. He was first one to see an open door. The yellow eyed mutant glared at Jack once than left. The young mutant wanted to follow it but he knew getting Sam and Dean to safety was more important.  
  
“Where are the others at Jack?”  
  
“We have to get back home. I’m exhausted.”  
  
Jack moved his head around from side to side. He was trying to look for them or sniff them out. “Hmmm, I can’t seem to smell anyone.” He pouted.  
  
Sam sniffed the air. He caught a scent. “They are that way.” He pointed.  
  
Dean sniffed around. “Let’s go that way.”  
  
Sam bolted first into the forest. He found everyone, but went only to Gabriel and tackled him to the ground. Forgetting of his small injury.  
  
“That son of a bitch actually brought you three alive.” Crowley snorted.  
  
Dean tackles Castiel to the ground, licking him, whining. He lays on-top of him, not getting up.  
  
“Ow! Dean! It’s good to see you too.”  
  
“I missed you. And you’re my human! Mine! All mine. I don’t wanna share!”  
  
Dean felt a hand on his shoulder pulling him off Cas and into a big bear hug from non other than Benny. “Thought Azazel almost had your sorry ass!”  
  
“Benny! You’re alive.”  
  
“Obviously. You know it’s hard to take me down.” The mutant let him and and he sat down. Behind him was Donna, Jody and Claire with Kaia. “Coast is all clear. Seem like the survivors have left. Also, no since of the other two.” Donna said.  
  
“Dagon and Ramiel are gone?” Bobby asked.  
  
“They weren’t even involved” Claire commented. Only Asmodeus and Azazel from what I heard. Both of them got their asses handed to them by that undead bastard.” She hissed.  
  
“My dad isn’t a bastard...” Jack murmured and Claire snorted. “Sure. Right.”  
  
Dean licks Castiel again. He started circling him.  
  
  
  
A mating ritual.  
  
“DAMNIT DEAN! NOT HERE!” Benny shoved him to the ground and Castiel stood there confused. He open his mouth to say something but closed it. Pretending nothing happened.  
  
“Let’s go boys. The girls will stay behind to see anymore mutant survivors.” Bobby said.  
“Alright, lets go Samoose.” Gabriel said and was scooped up by the large mutant. Jack followed them, feeling tension between him and Claire. He looked back to look at the pretty blue mutant but something caught his attention. He can smell his father nearby and someone else. Another mutant. The same mutant that helped them escape. He can see his father in the distant, talking to the unknown mutant. As best as he can, Jack could tell he was much older than his father because he was hunching and he seem to have a long beard.  
  
“Jack!” Sam called out to him and the young mutant flinched. “Coming!” He ran back to the group, not even looking back.  
  
~~~~  
The danger finally ended.  
Charlie reunited with Rowena and Kevin with his mother. Shortly after the raid, the Winchesters found out Crowley surrendered his title as Alpha, only to save them. Now Lucifer is running around with Crowley’s old pack. The Scottish mutant didn’t seem to care since a majority of his packmates despised him and were planning to leave anyways. Not his problem anymore. He likes being with Bobby and the Winchesters more than his pack. But since Lucifer has gained a pack, they had their guards up. He also gets to see Jack from time to time but lately, he hasn’t.  
  
Jack and Claire slowly reconnected and like before, he tries his hardest to impress her.  
  
Benny enjoys being with Donna and literally protects her from anything. Even mosquitoes. But the woman don’t need a man or mutant to protect her which is why he imprinted on her.  
  
Sam and Gabriel are mostly out and about hiking up forests and mountainous ranges so the mutant can have fun and enjoy the outdoors. It turns out Sam hates being indoors and in his human form, so Gabriel made changes in his life to make Sam comfortable. The only time he is in human is when he cuddles with Gabriel in bed. But what really shocked them is in his mutant form, Sam went ahead and gave Gabriel on big kiss on the lips. No not a normal kiss. A slobbering lick on the face. And he did this many times in front of Dean just to bother him and which leads to him kissing Castiel.  
  
“Idijts” Bobby laughed at the interaction. Crowley hardly shows that type of affect and mostly in his human form wearing his black suit and drinking tea.  
  
Almost a year has passed since the last incident with the facility. They found Dagon, but she wanted nothing to do with the mutants. She just wanted a normal life.  
  
So did the mutants. Being locked up and on the run. The Winchesters, Jack and Benny learned how to adapted again around the humans. They would go out in the bar and have a normal night. Jack took a beer and throw it all up.  
  
Dean even gets to drive Baby again without fear of being followed or suspected of being not human.  
  
Winters were hard for them.  Castiel could sleep and out of nowhere, Dean climbs into his bed just to steal his warmth. Sam would the same but by morning the short man is being suffocated under him.  
  
Slowly, Sam began to trust Charlie and Kevin. He still is salty about the whole tranquilizer thing but he’ll get over it.  
  
  
Then something terrifying yet...wonderful? Happened. Claire gave Jack a chance. The younger Mutants are maturing fast and that makes Crowley smirk because he knew what was going to happen.  
  
Spring came around and Sam and Dean shifted finally free of being so cramped up in their human forms all winter.  
  
Dean finally gets to do his mating ritual. He was excited.  
  
Sam rolled his eyes and wanders off elsewhere with Gabriel, leaving his brother alone with Castiel.  
  
  
The blue eyed man was looking through the pictures he had taken on his camera. Not aware of the green scaled mutant approaching him.  
  
Dean nudged him, licking him.  
  
“O-Oh hello Dean” Castiel almost got scared thinking it was some random mutant. He grew use to Dean’s display of affection. The random nudges and face licks.  
  
Dean sniffs him. “Your turn.”  
  
“My turn? For what?” Cas asked. He was confused and his face started to heat up.  
  
Dean nudged him again. “Your turn.”  
  
Cas went ahead and nudged him back. He wasn’t sure what Dean was implying him to do but anything to make him happy.  
  
Dean made a happy noise and then dragged Castiel to the bed.  
  
“Stay. I dance for you.”  
  
“W-wait what??” Now Cas’ face was beet red just realizing what is happening.  
  
“I dance. For you.” Dean said and he shakes his tail, and rolling on his back.  
  
“Ah okay. Dean, you don’t have too.” Cas stammered. He had to be careful with his words.  
  
“Don’t want dance?”  
  
“I do! If you want to then it’s fine.”  
  
“Do humans change colors?”  
  
“N-No, why you ask?”  
  
“Your face is red.”  
  
Castiel covers his face. Why was he blushing?? He and Dean are two different species. What was he doing that made him blush?

 

Dean jumps into the bed with Castiel, walking in a circle at his feet before laying down.  
  
“So I guess no dance huh?”  
  
“Tomorrow.”  
  
  
“Okay well, I’ll go make some lunch. Sam and Gabriel should be back soon.”  
  
  
Sam and Gabriel enjoyed walking out into the forest. The large Mutant felt free and at home with the critters. While Gabriel adjusted his camera. Sam sniffed around and saw a deer. As he chased it, something dark caught it.  
  
  
And it wasn’t Crowley but a female pitch black mutant with purple eyes and not one but three blade ended tails.  
  
Sam backed away and hissed at her. The black mutant sniffed him and blinked once. She climbed off the kill and took it with her elsewhere, leaving him alone. Sam was confused but brushed it off. He can find another kill later since Castiel should be making dinner by now.  
  
“Sleep? You sleep. I catch us dinner. You cook?”  
  
“No, you stay. For all I know, Sam will most likely bring another deer.”  
  
Dean pouts. “Okay. I stay.” Dean lays his head down.  
  
Castiel went to the kitchen and thought about what to make. Both Sam and Dean have different appetites. Sam likes more healthy stuff while Dean like burgers and other unhealthy. While thinking, the front door burst open and Sam came running in and up the stairs. Gabriel follow suit. He stopped at the door to catch his breath. “Damn...he runs fast!”  
  
“What happened?” Castiel asked.  
  
“Something about a black, purple eyed mutant he found?”  
  
“A what??”  
  
“Are you deaf??? There’s a feral mutant around here and Sam freaked out.”  
  
  
Dean was napping when he was suddenly pushed off the bed and a heavy weight crushing him. “Dean!!”  
  
“Sammy! Ow. What’s wrong?”  
  
“Black mutant! Not Crowley!”  
  
“Did they hurt you?”  
  
“She”  
  
“Did she hurt you?”  
  
“No. She took the deer I wanted to bring back and left. But she smelled weird.”  
  
“What did she smell like?”  
  
“Kinda sour...reminds me of Lucifer but i smelled it before. When Lucifer came for us. I smelled it.”  
  
“You think she’s apart of his pack?”  
  
“I don’t know. I hope not!”  
  
“Yeah. I hope not too.”  
  
“Sam. Dean. Lunch is ready!”  
  
Dean throws Sam off. “Come on. Food is ready!”  
  
The brothers ran downstairs. They were greeted with a big plate of their favorite food. While the mutants dined, Castiel and Gabriel sat down and began looking through some files that manage to take from the previous facility. There were lots of information about these creatures especially ones they never seen before. Some were almost wolf-life. Others cat or bird. From what Sam said to Gabriel, he encountered a female black scaled mutant. Only things unique is her eyes were purple and she has three tails. Castiel found a similar match. Her name is Amara. She is only of the so called “originals” or what the facility calls a Primordial. Under the same category they found Lucifer and a very old looking nameless mutant with blue eyes.  
  
“Damn...I can see why a lot of people fear them.” Gabriel commented.  
  
“No kidding. Sam knew by instinct what she is. She isn’t like Lucifer though.”  
  
Dean nudged his plate over to Castiel.  
  
“Want some?”  
  
“No thank you.”  
  
Dean snorts, shaking his head. “Okay.”  
  
Dean finishes his food and gets down from the table, and sits at Castiel’s feet.  
  
Castiel look down at Dean. An idea came to him. He turns to Gabriel and said “ever wonder what would happen if we spend the day with each other’s mutant?”  
  
Gabriel paused halfway eating his sandwich. “...pardon??”  
  
“Like you spend the day with Dean and me with Sam. I’m curious to see how they’ll react.”  
  
“I think I know the answer since THAT right there would tear me up!” Gabriel pointed at Dean.  
  
Dean tilts his head. He goes over to Gabriel and nudges his hand under his head.  
  
Gabriel froze. “Is this some kind of joke.” He asked Castiel.  
  
“No.” He replied. “Seems like Dean does like you. Just find joy in scaring you.” He went back to his laptop, looking over more information about the different types of Kanimas. “Why don’t you go out in the woods with Dean and see how he’ll behave around you. I’ll stay with Sam.  
  
  
“Fine. Come on, Dean-o.”  
  
Dean nudges Gabriel’s hand again.  
  
Gabriel sighed and pets Dean’s head. “Weirdo.”  
  
Dean growled a warning, but kept letting him pet him.  
  
Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Let’s go, Cassie gotta do some work.”  
  
Dean runs outside like an excited pup, skidding across the floor, momentarily faceplanting onto the rug before running out the door, and into the screen door.

 

Gabriel went to Dean. Yelling at him to not let anyone see him even tho the nearest neighbor is a short 5 minute walk from them.  
  
Cas stare into his computer, continuing to look through the files while Sam sleeps on the couch with his favorite throw blanket. The blue eyed man stopped and realized he didn’t see Sam or Dean in the files. He saw Benny, Claire, Jack and Rowena. But not the boys.  
  
He looked through and found a folder, labeled “Winchester.” He clicked it on found a dark brown male and a sandy scaled female. Along with Sam and Dean. Castiel assured the two mutants were their parents. Both are deceased. But what shocked him is the boy’s labels. They were different. Sam is a “Hunter.” while Dean is a “demon”. It made him scratch his head. Dean was so different than his brother and partners who are also label as a Hunter type Kanima.  
“Hey Sam..”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“Do you know your classification?”  
  
“Hunter.”  
  
“And Dean?”  
  
Sam got quiet. “He is also a hunter...”  
  
Castiel narrowed his eyes at him. “Sam, you can tell me. I’m curious to know why out of everyone he is consider a demon.  
  
“Well....before Dean was born...my mom was kidnapped by Azazel. I-I don’t know the rest but I remember Dad saying he was afraid Dean was harmed but he turned out okay...but knew he was different. It was like he was injected by a different DNA.”  
  
  
“I see.” Castiel murmured. “Thank you, Sam.”  
  
Dean stopped, waiting for Gabriel.  
  
As soon as Gabriel opened the door, Dean was out. “This is going to be bad.” He mumbled knowing the black mutant is still out there.  
  
Dean grabs a stick, and puts it at Gabriel’s feet, looking at him expectingly.  
  
Gabriel picked up the stick. “You know, I expected you to be a killing machine but I know you are just a dog trapped in some reptilian creature body.” He said waving the stick around a bit.  
  
Dean watches the stick, his backside in the air, tail wagging, tongue hanging out of his mouth.  
  
“Okay go get it!!” He tossed the stick far into the forest.  
  
While running back to Gabriel, something bumped into Dean, making him drop the stick.  
  
Dean dropped the stick. He growls.  
  
A large clawed hand grabs the stick. The purple eyed mutant.  
  
“That’s my stick.”  
  
The mutant studied the stick and looks at Dean. She blinked once. Her three tails slowly swinging side to side. She put the stick down but instead of giving back, she snaps it in two by stepping on it as she approached Dean.  
  
Dean growled, threateningly.  
  
She stopped, clearly not threatened by him. “So you’re the little mutant that my nephew saved.” She said in their native language.  
  
“What do you want.”  
  
She ignored his question and sniffs him.  
  
Dean stiffens. “I said. What do you want.”  
  
The mutant recoils and her pupils went contracted to a very thin line. She tilted her head. “Don’t you feel it?”  
  
“Feel what?”  
  
“We’re bonded.” She said.  
  
  
“Dean!! Where did your sorry ass go! Ugh, Cas will kill me if he finds out you ran off.” Gabriel entered the forest. Dean was gone for a while and Gabriel knew he doesn’t have a strong throw.  
  
The female mutant turned her head to the direction of Gabriel and ran off.  
  
“There you are.” Gabriel found Dean alone. “What the Hell man, dont scare me like that.”  
  
Dean blinks, and shakes his head. He whines, and paws at Gabriel.  
  
Gabriel arched an eyebrow “umm...you okay?”  
  
“She said that we were bonded.”  
  
“Who????”  
  
“The mutant. With purple eyes.”  
  
Gabriel stiffened. “Okay, back in the House. Now!” He looked over his shoulders as he motion Dean to run back home.  
  
Dean follows Gabriel back home.  
  
“Cas!” Gabriel ran inside.  
  
“Back already?” Castiel was still on the laptop and Sam was sitting next to him, in human form, with a cup of tea in his hands.  
  
“Yeah because Dean ran into the purple eyed mutant.”  
  
“Amara???” Castiel asked. “Are you sure it was her?”  
  
“Who?” Sam asked.  
  
Dean whines, and he lays on the floor, hiding his face with his paws.  
  
Castiel crouches down on the floor. “Dean.” He said gently. “What happened.”  
  
“She said we were bonded...”  
  
“Bonded?” Castiel looked back at Sam who shurgged. He didn’t know what Dean was talking about or this Amara mutant. The blue eyed man look back at Dean. “Why would she say that?”  
  
“I don’t know but she broke my stick.”  
  
Castiel laughed a little. “We’ll get you a new one. Um, but do you know who she is? Could her name be Amara?”  
  
“She didn’t say her name but I think that is it.”  
  
“Have you seen her before?”  
  
Dean shook his head.  
  
“Do you recognize her scent?”  
  
“She smelled like Lucifer.”  
  
Castiel turn to Sam who nodded. “She did. It was all sour and it gave me a dark eerie feeling..”  
  
“I think it’s clear they ran into what they are called???” Gabriel asked  
  
“Primordials.” Castiel replied.  
  
Dean whined. He didn’t feel playful anymore.  
  
“Come here.” Castiel opened his arms.  
  
Dean walks over to Castiel and lays his head on his lap.  
  
Castiel gently strokes Dean’s hair. “It’s okay. As long as she didn’t hurt you, everything is fine.

 

“I don’t want to be bonded to her. I like my bond with you.”  
  
“I know you do.” Castiel said and looked up at Gabriel.  
  
“I’ll call Bobby.” He said and went to the house phone. A few hours later, Bobby arrived with Crowley beside him. Castiel was still on the floor with Dean resting on his lap.  
  
Dean hadn’t moved. He laid there, his ears flattened. It wasn’t like him to be like this.  
  
Sam shifted and nudged his brother. “Dean. Dean what’s wrong?”  
  
“She did something to me Sammy.”  
  
Now he was panicking. “Something??? SOMETHING?!? What did she do!?” He asked.  
  
“She did something. I don’t know. My head hurt afterwards.”  
  
Castiel frowned. “Crowley, what is happening.”  
  
“This is beyond my department. I don’t know much about Amara. Only the back she is one of the first mutants to be captured. She is one strong bitch.”  
  
“If you want help, you gotta find Lucifer.”  
  
Dean sighs and lays his head back down.  
  
“Where can we find him??? He needs to help fix this! Dean isn’t like this!” Sam snapped.  
  
“Ask the damn child!” Crowley hissed back. “I may not be alpha but show some respect to your elders boy!”  
  
Dean covered his ears. “Stop.”  
  
“You’re hurting Dean with your obnoxious yelling!” Sam hissed at Crowley. “Stop arguing and help him.”  
  
“Cas. Help. You have to help.”  
  
Castiel frowned and said “both of you, stop it.”  
  
Crowley and Sam stopped. “Figure out how to find Lucifer. I’ll stay here with Dean and watch him.”  
  
“How are we going to find him? For all I know he is running around with Crowley’s old pack.” Gabriel asked  
  
“My suggestion is Jack. You did say he can see him” Bobby said to Crowley.  
  
“Only when I’m around. But I doubt he’ll listen. Let’s go pay the little mouse a visit.” Crowley was the first out the door, follow suit Bobby. Sam gave one little nudge to Dean before walking out the door with Gabriel.

 

Dean nuzzled Castiel’s hand.  
  
“How are you doing?” Cas asked.  
  
“Stay with me. Forever.”  
  
“I will...”  
  
Dean nuzzled him, rolling onto his back.  
  
Castiel smiled and gave Dean a gentle rub on his stomach.  
  
Dean loved belly rubs. He made a content happy noise.  
  
Then, a rattling noise happened.  
  
Dean whined. “What is that?”  
  
Castiel got to his feet. “Something not good...”  
  
The rattling noise continued.  
  
“Cas...I don’t like it.”  
  
“Well hello there, Dean-o!”  
  
Castiel jumped, his blue eyes locked on a mutant they wished to not see anymore.  
  
Lucifer tilted his head, staring at Dean. “Oh, I guess your meeting with Aunty Amara went well.”  
  
Dean growled. “What do you want Lucifer.”  
  
“Dean..” Castiel whispered “remember we-  
  
“Need me?” Lucifer finished his sentence. “Now I get what you boys are thinking. ‘Ugh, we are so done with Lucifer blah blah’ yeah I know, I’m tired of me too but you boys released all of the mutants. Including Amara, my aunt.”  
  
“What did she mean, when she said we were bonded. What was she talking about?”  
  
“What are you talking about.”  
  
“I was hoping Castiel here would figure it out since I was the one who gave him all the files of all the mutants on recorded. Including your parents.”  
  
“My...P-parents...”  
  
“Yeah your mom and pop. Sadly they didn’t have a good fate.” Lucifer shrugged. “You know house fire, plotted by those wack jobs. Also a bullet to the head before they recaptured you. Such a shame.” Lucifer shakes his head. “But that’s not what we are talking about here, oh Cassie.” The mutant cooed and not even a second has passed and Lucifer was already standing in front of him. Castiel remained still, trying to not seem intimidated by the sandy scaled mutant. “What is it that you found about Dean?” He asked. His tail was wrapped around Cas’ mid section, keeping him from running off.  
  
“What’s he talking about Cas?”  
  
“I found yours and Sam’s information in a separate file...sam and your parents are classified as “Hunter” while you are classified as a “demon”.  
  
“See, wasn’t so hard.” Lucifer patted the side Castiel’s face before releasing him and sitting back down. “Little dean-o is the black sheep of the litter.”  
  
“A demon? I’m not a demon.”  
  
“Well of course not a literal demon but you know, it’s a label because you are very different than everyone else. Now you’re probably thinking. What does that have to do with Amara.”  
  
“Yeah. What does it have to do with her.”  
  
“Well, the government realllly likes to experiment. You see, Mary and John were having a happy life away from civilization when good old Azazel came around and kidnapped Mary, currently pregnant with you.”  
  
“What did he do?”  
  
“Well, he wanted to see what would happen if he injected one of the Primordial DNA into a low class Kanima like your mom. He and Dr. Hess wanted to keep your mother until she gave birth to you but your father came and rescued her with the help of Bobby. If you think it’s my DNA, then you are wrong. You have Amara’s DNA in you and she is the original big bad. How you think I turned out like this. We Primodals are born killers.”  
  
“I would never kill anyone.”  
  
——  
_  
__1978_  
  
_Mary Winchester is pregnant with her first born, Dean, she called him. She was baking a pie and Dean seemed to like it because he kept kicking.  
  
She was only 6 months pregnant with him. The developing shifter child was already showing signs he will be a very active and hyper offspring. The soon to be father, John Winchester was out at his job in a nearby small town as a mechanic.  
  
“Oh. Aren’t you a kicker. My sweet boy?” She puts the pie in the oven.  
  
Dean kicked again in her stomach. It was like he can smell the pie being made already and couldn’t wait for it to be ready.  
  
It was late afternoon and John was on his way home after a long day at the garage. He hopped into his 67’ impala and drove down the road to see his pregnant mate.  
  
Both mutants were aware that something was watching them.  
  
Mary sits down on the couch, waiting for the pie. She rubs her stomach, thankful for that night.  
  
The light of a car pass by her window and parked right in front of the small house. Mary gets up to see if it’s John. There was a loud banging at the door.  
  
Mary jumped. She quickly turned off the oven and tried to run out the back door.  
  
The back door flew open and in came Azazel. “Hello, Mary.”  
  
Mary ran the other way. “John! John!”  
  
A handler came and restrained her. Muzzling her face and tying her hands behind her back. She continued to fight until something sharp went into her neck.  
  
“My baby...” Mary cried out. “My baby...” and they lower her to the ground.  
  
“Don’t worry. Little Dean won’t be harmed. We are just going to borrow you two.” Azazel said to her as he strokes her long blonde hair.  
  
Mary was now fast asleep on the floor. Baby Dean felt something was wrong and he kicked, trying to wake up his mommy.  
  
John wasn’t home yet but thank god the oven was turned off.  
  
“Take her out.” Azazel ordered.  
  
  
  
When John arrived, he saw the front door burst open. Here was familiar scent in the air that made him furious and worried. He had to find his pregnant mate. Their child could be in danger. Like any protective mate, he searched for her but has no idea what to do. He needs help.  
  
  
Mary wakes up in a cage. She shifted in her sleep and was still restrained and muzzled.  
  
“Shhhhh.” Azazel was beside her. “It will be over soon if you be a good girl.”  
  
Mary struggles. “Let me go. My baby. Don’t hurt my baby.”  
  
“Relax. The little runt will be born.”  
  
Azazel motion his head to the others. They stabbed something again into Mary and she fell asleep. Before she passed out, Azazel had a large syringe filled with some dark purple fluid.  
  
Mary cried out in fear before she passes out again. The last thing she saw was the purple liquid. Baby Dean keeps kicking. The drug may or may not be able to effect him. Mary woke up again because Dean’s kicking was painful.  
  
She woke up in much larger cell, on a bed made of pillows. The cell was dark with concrete walls and a dim light shining through the small window at the door. Mary scan the room with her eyes. It was cold and she wasn’t very comfortable but grateful they gave her something to next sleep on the dirty floor. Her body was in so much pain and she was concern for her unborn child.  
  
“Are you alright?” A soft female voice spoke through a vent._

_“No. I’m worried about my baby...”  
  
“Your offspring is safe. The humans didn’t harm him but they did harm you, temporarily.”  
  
“What...what did they do to me...”  
  
“Nothing harmful. Your body being sore is normal.” The female look through the vent. They were a bright purple. “You must be the Winchester transgenic I heard about... separated from your mate?”  
  
“Where...where is John...?”  
  
“I can help you get out.”  
  
“You can?”  
  
“Of course. This is not a place for a pregnant Kanima. The humans will not bother you for a few days. In the meantime, rest. I’ll handle everything.”  
  
“What did they do to me. What did they do to my baby.”  
  
“Nothing. Nothing has been done to your child.”  
  
“What did they do to me then?”  
  
“Nothing fatal. Don’t worry about what they did. Rest.” The mutant said. It was more of a command than a request. She sound much older and had more authoritative tone in her voice.  
  
Mary did as she was told and rest. Dean was still kicking in her womb and that gave her some relief that he is alive.  
  
A few hours pass, and Mary is woken up from her sleep. Dean had stopped kicking.  
  
The other mutant was awake. “You’re up?”  
  
Mary rubbed her eyes. “Yes. I am...”  
  
Dean kicked again. He was hungry.  
  
“How’s the little one?”  
  
“He’s hungry. I have to feed him.”  
  
“They’ll come soon to feed us.” The mutant said. Right on time, the handlers came and dropped off the food for the mutants. It was mostly parts of animals such as deer mixed in with fish. There were large portions that sure will keep them full for a while.  
  
Mary’s food was a little more descent. Instead of the food all mixed into one giant meatball, there were separated. Large sausage rolls and salmon. “Eat up.” The handler said before he closed up the hatch.  
  
Mary took some of the food. She didn’t know if Dean would like it._

_“Eat up. You don’t want him to starve.”  
  
Mary nods, and she eats._  
  
_Dean didn’t like the food. It was something he wasn’t expecting his mom to eat but he got use to it. The mutant rest by the vent, waiting for Mary to finish._  
  
_Some time has passed. Unable to tell the exact time, it felt like she was in there for days. Mary was worried she will stuck in here until she gives birth which she wants to avoid. She wants Dean to be born somewhere that isn’t this place._  
  
_January 24, 1979 came too quickly for Mary._  
  
  
_Mary grunted. “Son of a BITCH.”_  
  
_“Mary, what’s wrong?”_  
  
_“He’s coming!” She breathes out._  
  
_“It’s already time.” Amara gasped softly. She removed herself from the vent and went to the door of her cell. Mary heard her door open and in came the purple eyed mutant. Amara shut the door and went to Mary side. “Breathe. We can’t make too many noises or else they will come.”_  
  
_“It hurts...it hurts so much.”_  
  
_“Just keep breathing.” Amara instructed._  
  
_The cell door opened, a much younger mutant came  with glowing red eyes. “Aunty, what’s happening?”_  
_“Close the door!” She hissed at the door and he rolled his eyes and did so. “What’s wrong with her? Why is she so fat?”_  
  
_“Shut up and help me. Go hold her head, Lucifer.”_  
  
_Lucifer went around and held Mary’s head. Amara went to check to see if she was fully dilated. “On the count of three, push. 3...2...1, push.”_

 

_Mary closed her eyes, trying to breathe.  
  
  
Eventually Baby Dean Winchester was born.  
  
Dean came into this world crying and extremely grumpy. His soft green scales slowly vanished and his reptilian eyes turned more human-life. Lucifer covered his ears as his aunt held the child. In her black clawed hands. Dean looked up at Amara and he threw a small fit. He didn’t like her one bit. Amara hand baby Dean to the new mother. The child birth made her weak and force her to shift back into her human form. With some decency, Amara covered her up with the blanket. Lucifer examined the now quiet child with his red eyes.  
  
“Maaaa.” Dean cooed. Mary smiled weakly.  
  
“Hey Dean...my baby boy.”  
  
“Maaaaaa.”  
  
Lucifer sniffed Dean and was pulled back by Amara. “Go back to your cell.” She said and the small mutant huffed and left. In the distance, Amara heard the main doors open. “Quickly, hide the child.” She said as she hid behind the door. She almost blended in with the darkness.  
  
Mary quieted Dean until he fell asleep, and then she covered him with a blanket.  
  
Amara and Mary hope it was just their imagination but unfortunately it wasn’t. The handlers stopped at Mary’s cell and opened up the door. Amara remind quiet, watching Dr.Hess enter the room. “Hello, Ms. Winchester. Is it almost time yet to the little one to come?”  
  
Mary looks down at the floor. She doesn’t answer.  
  
Hess tilted her head and looked at the handlers. Both men approached Mary.  
  
Mary growled lowly in warning.  
  
The handlers paused, their weapons out in hand. “Don’t harm her. She is a mother.” Dr.Hess warned them. The handlers looked at each other. As quickly as they can, they held her back. One part of the covers started to move. Dr.Hess caught the moment and approached it while the handlers held Mary back.  
  
“No! Don’t touch my baby!”  
  
Hess removed the sheets seeing the newborn Dean. She picked up the infant in her hands.  
  
Dean opened his green eyes, looking at Dr.Hess. He started screaming, and his teeth retracted and he bit down on her fingers, hard._

 

 _Dr.Hess screamed and let’s go of Dean. The little infant was falling. Amara reacted. With her enhanced speed, she pushed Hess out of the way and caught Dean. With the newborn in her hands, she took down the guards. “Let’s go.” She said to Mary and grabbed her hand. Taking her out of the facility. She hand Dean back to Mary and the mutant started releasing the captured the mutants. One by one opening their cells. The mutants that came out pay no mind to Mary as they burst out the door and into the facility. Causing havoc. “They will distract them while I take you out here, come on!” Amara pulled Mary out of the low levels and the opposite direction of where the chaos is taking place.  
  
Mary ran with her baby. “Shhh. Shh. Dean it’s okay.”  
  
They reached a quiet section of the facility. There was an unguarded door that lead to the back of the facility. They went through the door, it lead to the outside world but there were surrounded by the wired fences. With her sharp claws, Amara cut a hole. “Go. Your mate is nearby.”  
  
Mary nodded, and she went through the hole.  
  
“John!”  
  
“Mary!” A brown mutant came out of the forest.  
  
“John!”  
  
John ran down the hill and hugged Mary. He purred in contentment as he is finally reunited with his mate and finally gets to see his healthy newborn. “Are you okay? Did they do anything to you??”  
  
“They injected me with purple stuff. I don’t know if they hurt Dean.”  
  
  
“Daaa?”  
  
John look down at Dean. He smiled softly at the little mutant. “Well he looks unharmed to me. Let’s get out of here before they catch us.”  
  
Mary nods. “Come on Let’s get home.”  
  
Four years later, and Sam is born.  
  
Sam slept soundly in his little crib as his parents got ready to go to bed. Dean stood by the crib, watching his brother sleep.  
  
“Good night Sammy.”  
  
Sam yawned and shifted his small body.  
  
“Dean, bedtime!” His father called.  
  
“Okay Daddy.” Dean said, and then he kissed his brother on his forehead.  
  
“Night night Sammy.”  
  
The young boy went to his room which was right next to his brother’s nursery.  
  
Later on that night. Dean woke up to the sound of footsteps. He sniffed the air and it was his mother and...something else.  
  
“Mama?” Dean got up and went into the hallway only to have his father put Sam in his arms and tell him to run.  
  
“Take Sammy and run!”  
  
Dean ran out of the house with his brother.  
  
Moments later the house was on fire.  
  
“Mommy!”  
  
John’s body came of the house. Fully shifted, he hissed and looked back at his two sons. He has to make a hard decision.  
  
“Move!” He hissed at Dean to run into the forest. He has to hide from them.  
  
“Daddy! Where’s mommy!”  
  
John was quiet. He didn’t know what to tell him.  
  
“Daddy? Where’s mommy? Where’s mommy?”  
  
“...she isn’t coming back.” Was all he said. “Let’s go. We have to get out of here.”  
  
“Why not Daddy?”  
  
“Stop asking and hide!” John snapped and went off back to the burning house in the distance. He couldn’t risk his children getting captured by the men who started the house fire.  
  
In the process of it all, baby Sam started to cry and shift uncontrollably.  
  
“Sammy...shhh. It’s okay. Don’t be scared.”  
  
John came back. “Let’s go boys, we have to move.”  
  
“Daddy. Sammy’s upset.”  
  
“Give em here.” His father lend his hand out to carry his youngest child.  
  
“He doesn’t want you.”  
  
John sighed. “Try to keep him quiet then until we get somewhere that’s not here.”  
  
Dean looks at Sam. “Hi Sammy.”  
  
Sam quieted down and gave his big brothers small smile. He stopped shifting, well, half way. He still had his little sharp end tail whipping around.  
  
“That’s my good boy.”  
  
They walked for a while until dawn broke. John stopped at a large bush hidden between two smooth rocks. He sniffed around, making sure it was safe and lies down. “Come here boys, get some rest.” He patted a small spot next to him.  
  
Dean cuddles against his father with his brother in his arms.  
  
John wraps his tail around his son’s protecting them from the cold weather. He didn’t sleep. He kept a watchful eye on his children. Making sure there was no danger. Those were his parental instincts, to protect his children, but he was grieving. A part of him is gone. Forever.  
  
He wasn’t the same after that fateful day.  
~FLASHBACK ENDS~  
_  
“And that’s what I can recall. Little Dean Winchester, born in a crummy cell, surrounded by other mutants, be delivered by the mutant you are bonded too.” Lucifer cooed. “And all that lead to your mama get killed and your daddy going all psycho.”  
  
“I don’t want to be bonded to her.”

 

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “First off, you two seem to have a very different definition of bond. With you it’s with that thing right there.” He pointed at Castiel. “With Amara, she seems you two are linked because you have her DNA. You have some traits she and I have. Your super speed for example. Not only that, she helped your mother survive all that mess.”  
  
“Cas is mine. All mine.”  
  
“Oh don’t worry, Amara doesn’t want him and neither do I.” Lucifer said in disgust. “But don’t expect to run away from her. Aunty Amara really likes you. I’m surprised you survived.”  
  
“I can get away from anything.”  
  
“Yeah. Sure.” Lucifer rolled his eyes and turned around to leave.  
  
“Wait.” Castiel poke out.  
  
“Yesssss?” Lucifer turned his head around, dragging the S like a snake.  
  
“What do you mean he survived?”  
  
“Oh that, well Dean here isn’t the only mutant injected with a little of Amara’s juices. Too bad they all died.”  
  
“They died?”  
  
“Yup. All stillborn. All except you.” Lucifer was close to Dean again. “You are a very different Kanima. One that is expected to be a born killer. But I guess that never happened, or maybe...it did happened at some point of your life living with Bobby Singer.”  
  
“That was an accident. I didn’t mean to do it.”  
  
“I’m not talking about with Castiel.”  
  
“I’m not either.”  
  
“Oh! So you do remember killing Lisa.”  
  
“I told you. It was an accident.”  
  
“Right. Killing the first human you imprinted on. An accident. I’ll leave that to Castiel to decide.” Lucifer turned around to leave. “My door is always open!” He threw over his shoulder before jumping out the kitchen window.  
  
Dean whimpers.  
  
“Dean..” Castiel slowly walked up to him. “It’s okay.”  
  
Dean nudged him.  
  
Castiel smiled and pet him gently. “It’s okay, I believe you.”  
  
“Okay.” Dean licked him.  
  
Castiel hugged him. Like really hugged him! He hardly ever hugs Dean in his shifter form. It was always Dean giving him so much affection and Castiel realized he really wasn’t giving him the same amount of affection. Some how, he found the courage to do so.  
  
Dean blinks, and then relaxes into the hug.  
  
“How are you feeling?”  
  
“I’m okay. Are you okay.”  
  
“I’m okay. I’m more concern about you because of...all the things Lucifer said to you.”  
  
“He said some things but how do I know he’s telling the truth?”  
  
Castiel frowned a bit. “Guess you’ll have to speak with Amara. He did say he was there when you were born.”

 

“Maybe.”  
  
“Relax for a bit. They’ll be back soon.”  
  
“Okay Cas.” Dean said and he laid his head down.  
  
Moments later, everyone returned home. Sam stiffen and he snarled. “Lucifer was here!!!!”  
  
“He was, Sammy.”  
  
And then the larger mutant tackled his brother to the floor. “Did he hurt you or Cas?! I’ll hunt him down!”  
  
“Sammy. Calm down! He didn’t hurt us.”  
  
“He didn’t?” Sam tilted his head.  
  
“Well then, why was the burnt lizard here for?” Bobby asked.  
  
“He was spying on us, I believe, and he said why Amara told Dean they were bonded.” Castiel replied.  
  
“He said that I was born at the facility.”  
  
“Lies. Dad said you was born just like me, in a hospital.” Sam hissed.  
  
“Ah, I can confirm that.” Crowley appeared beside Bobby. “I was the one who helped your mother escape.  No offense but your mother being pregnant was the perfect opportunity to free many of us, including myself. Everyone at the facility was more focused on Mary, so we used it to our advantage while also helping Mary.” He explained.  
  
“Why am I so different than my brother?”  
  
“You’re not!” Sam snapped. “Dean, forget what Lucifer says! He is liar. He tried to kill us all! Just because he saved our asses once doesn’t excuse him for almost killing us!! Screw him!!” He turned around and went upstairs. Gabriel yelled out for Sam to come back down but in return he got hissed at and a stuffed animal was tossed at the shorter human. Yeah. He was mad.  
  
Bobby raised both of his eyebrows at the display. Sam rarely gets angry.  
  
“Let me go talk to him.” Dean said and went upstairs.  
  
Castiel nodded and sat down on the couch. Everyone waited.  
  
Sam was in Gabriel’s room. Lying down on the bed.

 

Dean goes upstairs. “Sammy.”  
  
Sam didn’t respond.  
  
“Sam. Open this door now.”  
  
Behind the door, Sam snorted but he got up and opened the door then returned to the bed. “What.” He mumbled.  
  
“Well you stomped off like a teenager.”  
  
“Yeah, right.” He snorted.  
  
“Only because my brother wants to believe a psychopath.”  
  
“No Sam. I don’t Believe him.”  
  
“Good.” Sam murmured as he rest on the bed. “I’m tired.”  
  
“I know. Me too.”  
  
“I just....I just want us to live normal lives..I hate having people after us...I hate pretending to be something I’m not. It’s so stressful.”  
  
“I know Sammy. I know.”  
  
Sam hid himself in a little ball. His tail warping most of his body. He didn’t want his brother to see him cry.  
  
“I’m not crying.” He denied it.  
  
“Sammy. Please. I can hear you.”  
  
“You don’t understand....I miss her...enough tho I never get to know her.”  
  
“I miss Mom too,Sammy.”  
  
“If we weren’t born like this...mom would still be alive. You think you are the only one that hates to be different, well, I do too. I’m bigger, darker than you and on top of that I literally have the urge to attack anything that gets near Gabriel..but I hate being this in general. I just want to be human..”  
  
“Me too Sammy. All the time.”  
  
Sam kept his face hidden the whole time.  
  
“Sammy come downstairs. Gabriel is worried.”  
  
Sam thought about it and he stood up. He climbed off the bed with his head hung low.  
  
“Come on Sammy. Head up.”  
  
He didn’t listen and just went off downstairs.  
  
Dean followed him downstairs. Sam ignored everyone and went to nudge Gabriel. The shorter human smiled and pet him gently on his head. Dean nudged Castiel.  
  
“Hello Dean”  
  
“Hey Cas.” He hops up onto Castiel’s lap.  
  
“How did it go with Sam?”  
  
“He’s with Gabriel. Won’t talk to anyone else.”  
  
“Oh, well just give him some space in the meantime.”  
  
“Okay. I take up your space.”  
  
Castiel laughed a bit. “You’re welcome to anyways.”  
  
Dean drags Castiel off the couch and into his bedroom.  
  
  
“Now I dance for you Cas.”  
  
Castiel feels his face heating up. “I-I thought you wanted to do it tomorrow.”  
  
“Nooooo. I don’t wanna wait.”  
  
“Okay if you want to then go ahead.”  
  
Dean did his mating dance. He climbs onto the bed, with his tail in the air. He shakes it and moves his head in a weird motion.  
  
“WE CAN HEAR YOU FROM DOWN HERE!!” Crowley yelled.  
  
“We aren’t even doing anything!”  
  
Crowley laughed and rolled his eyes.  
  
Castiel sat back and watched. He was blushing alright.  
  
Dean did his special dance. “Did you like it?”  
  
  
“I-I did! I really did.”  
  
“I’m glad you liked it Cas.”  
  
Cas nodded, still red.  
  
“Your turn!”  
  
“W-what??”  
  
“It’s your turn.”  
  
“A-Ah I don’t really know how to dance..”  
  
“Cas. You gotta try. Pleaaaase?”  
  
Castiel blushes.  
  
“Please? Please? Please? Casssss?”  
  
“Dean...I don’t like to dance. I don’t feel very comfortable doing it..”  
  
“Okay Cas.” Dean said and jumped onto the bed.  
  
“You just stand there and look pretty.”  
  
“A-ah okay.” Castiel stood up and scratch behind his neck out of nervousness.  
  
Dean nudged against Castiel. Castiel smiles and pets Dean. Dean’s tongue hangs out of his mouth.  
  
Castiel checks the time. It was getting late. “We should start getting to bed.”  
  
“Okay. Time for sleep.” He spins in a circle.  
  
Castiel grabbed his pajamas and went to change in his bathroom.  
  
Dean is already asleep. Castiel came back and lies down on his bed, a bit bummed that Dean is literally hogging the blanket. Again.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Gabriel and Sam chill in the living room. Sam couldn’t sleep. He tried but couldn’t. Gabriel is forced to stay up for his giant mutant friend.  
  
Dean crawls on-top of Castiel.  
  
He opens up one eye and closes it again, not minding the mutant sleeping on top of him. The next day finds the two downstairs fast asleep.  
  
Sam was the first one up. He woke up to a nice smell nearby. His eyes snapped open for a sec and closed it immediately when the sun's rays hit his eyes.  


Dean licks Castiel to wake him up. Castiel groaned and pulled the covers over his face.  
  
Dean keeps licking him. “Wake up!” He starts jumping on the bed.

 

“Hmmm what is it?”  
  
“Time to wake up.”  
  
“Whhhhy?”  
  
“Time to play!”  
  
“No Dean, I need sleep.”  
  
“No. No more sleep.” Dean says and drags Castiel out of bed.  
  
  
“Time. To. Play.”  
  
Castiel yelped as he was dragged out of the bed. He groaned and rubbed the back of his head.

 

Dean licked him. “Better now?”  
  
“Ugh. Yes, Dean.” He sighed, still feeling sleepy. “Okay, what do you want to play?”  
  
“Fetch.”  
  
“Fetch?”  
  
“Fetch!”  
  
“...you dragged me out of bed to play fetch with you?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Sam creeped up behind Dean and grabbed his tail. Dragged him down the stairs.  
  
Castiel rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. Yeah he wasn’t. Sam was fucking around with Dean. Oh how that wasn’t  abnormal. The usual sounds of snarling and possible items being broken can be heard from downstairs. Poor Gabriel jumped out of the couch when Dean’s body was smacked on the floor. “Oh what the hell! It’s too early for this!”  
  
“Sammy! Cas. Help. Sammy’s dragging me all over the place.”

  
  
Castiel ran down the stairs to see Sam play fighting with his brother. “Alright that’s it!” Gabriel got up from the couch and attempted to stand in the middle but was slapped in the face by Dean’s tail. Castiel face palmed and only said “well at least I can get some shut eye.” He turned around and went up the stairs, leaving Gabriel alone with the two mutants. “You’re so gross!” Sam laughed in his native language which Gabriel hates because he never knows if they are talking shit.  
  
“Why did you drag me downstairs Sam.”  
  
“Are you seriously trying to make Cas your mate or something?”  
  
“He’s already my mate Sam.”  
  
Sam rolled his eyes “never heard of a Kanima with a human mate. How can you or him have any offsprings?”  
  
Dean’s ears flattened.  
  
“I’m not trying to offend you or anything just...concerned. That’s all.”  
  
“I don’t know how Sam.”  
  
Sam frowned. “I know how much you like Cas and don’t get me wrong, I like Gabriel too but...it’s just...after everything we been through, I’m just scared that we are still be watched.”  
  
“I wish we weren’t.”  
  
“I know me too...and if we are, imagine they found out you are mated to Cas?? You’ll most likely end up like dad.”  
  
“Are you saying that they’ll kill Cas?”  
  
“Maybe...and I don’t mean just the humans.”  
  
“What are we going to do.”  
  
“Just, keep it on the down low.”  
  
“I’ll try Sammy.”  
  
Sam sat down and his tail relaxed. “Well at least you are trying.” He turned to face who happen to not be there anymore. “Gabriel?” The large mutant stalked around the living room and into the kitchen. Nothing. Sam started to growl. “Goddamnit! He always does this!”  
  
“Where did he go Sammy?”  
  
Sam went up the stairs and find Cas missing too. “They are playing hide and go seek!”  
  
  
“Ooooh. That sounds fun. Let’s play.”  
  
“It’s not fun.” Sam pouts. “Gabriel hides his scent and probably Cas did too!”  
  
  
“Humans can do that?”  
  
  
“Apparently! It’s like they hide it. Eileen used to do that. She’d hide from the handlers.  
  
“Humans are strange.”  
  
“You’re telling me.” Sam scoffed  
as he lifts one end of the couch and then slams it back down. The boys don’t know this was just a little side experiment Gabriel and Castiel has been wanting to do for a while. How long will it take for the boys to find them.  
  
Dean sniffs one of Castiel’s clothes, and he looked around, trying to see if he could smell the same scent.  
  
“Got anything???”  
  
“I think so. Wait. Hold on. I smell something. Do you smell that?”  
  
Sam sniffs around. “Yeah! It smells like.....ocean breeze?”  
  
“Who smells like that? Come on. Let’s find them.”  
  
The boys went out the house. It was already 11am and the road was very quiet. They did live in a very suburban area. They sniffed around and paused seeing a large supple truck drove by their home. The mutants hide in the nearest bushes. They couldn’t risk anyone seeing  them like this in broad daylight. Sam sniffed around again but his sense of smell wasn’t as great as Dean.  
  
  
Dean jumped out of the bushes once the truck was gone, and yelped. He had hitchhikers all over him. He started running all over the yard, rolling on the ground, trying to get them off, and at one point, got his head stuck in a hole.  
  
He tries to get his head unstuck.  
  
“Dean??? What the hell was that???”  
  
“My head is stuck in a hole! CASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!”  
  
“How the hell did you get your head stuck in a badger hole??” Sam used his claws to dig his brother’s head out of the hole.  
  
“I don’t know Sam! I was trying to get try stickers off. Casssssssss! Cas! Hellllp!”  
  
Out of the blue, Castiel and Gabriel came running out from the back of the house. “Oh no. This is too good!” Gabriel started cracking up at the sight while Cas ran to Dean. “What happened?” He asked Sam.  
  
“Apparently he got bit by something...which lead to his head getting stuck in a hole.”  
  
“This is so going into the photo album.” Gabriel giggled to himself as he took a picture.  
  
“Gabriel I will kick your ass if you take another picture! CAS HELP ME OUT OF THIS HOLE AND GET THE STICKERS OFF OF ME!!!”  
  
Gabriel snickered and took a picture.  
  
Castiel shakes his head at his friend taking a risk. He look back down at the struggling mutant with not fleas, but fire ants. “Gabriel, get the ant repellent, we got fire ants.”  
  
Gabriel ran outside and came back with a can of ant repellent and sprayed it all over Dean’s scaly body.  
  
“THEY ARE MOVING AND ITCHY!” Dean was panicking.  
  
“Calm down you big baby!” Sam was almost there getting his head out.  
  
“Cassssssssssssss!”  
  
“Calm down Dean, we almost got you out.” Castiel said as he grabbed hold of Dean’s shoulder’s to pull him out while Gabriel had his tail. With Dean panicking, he woke up a very angry badger. The little sucker hissed and attacked Dean’s face, making his head come out of the little animal’s home. Gabriel through the repellent at the Badger. It whimpered and ran back inside it’s little home.  
  
“Dean!” Castiel ran up to him. “Are you okay??”  
  
“That Fucker Bit me! I tripped and got my head stuck in the hole.”  
  
And then Dean proceeds to roll around on the ground, scratching himself behind his ears like a dog.  
  
“We got all of the ants off you. You’ll just be itchy for a while.”  
  
Dean chewed on himself, and scratched behind his ears. He rubs against Castiel, trying to relieve himself of the itchiness.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam sets down another dead deer in front of Gabriel. He looks at the human.  
  
“Present for you, Gabriel.” The mutant tilts his head.

 

Gabriel looked down at the dead animal. It was a full grown doe. “Well...this is a bizarre present but what do I expect from a giant 10 foot tall reptile.”  
  
Sam licks him with his big slobbery tongue, and then he drags him inside by his shirt and up the stairs and flips him onto the bed.

 

“Hey- WOA!” Gabriel was picked up in Sam’s jaws. His teeth clinging on to his hoodie. The transgenic ran towards the house. The sun was setting and no one was home. Cas and Dean were over at Bobby’s so the home was left to them. Gabriel was released but was dropped onto a bed.  
  
Gabriel removed the hoodie that covered his face and looked up at Sam. “No! Don’t you dare tackle me on the bed, or else!”  
  
“Or else what?” Sam says, circling him, looking like he was about to pounce.

 

“I’ll take your laptop away for a month!”  
  
“What are you, my dad?” Sam slinks closer to the bed, and he looks at Gabriel.

 

"maybe I am! Remember, you imprinted on me so I can control you!"  
  
Sam hissed at him. “You better watch what you say, or else I’ll tackle you on the bed!”  
  
"oh yeah???"  
  
  
“Yeah! How can you control me? What can you do?”  
  
"Easy." Gabriel stood up on the bed and looked sternly at Sam. "Sit!"  
  
Sam sits, tilting his head.

 

"see, I can control you and I order you to not tackle me."  
  
Sam jumps onto the bed. “Why not?”

 

His enormous weight  made Gabriel lose his balance, he fell backwards on top of the large mutant. Even in the house, Sam is in his full reptilian form. A large theropod-like dinosaur with large teeth, claws and armor like skin. He still has some thin strains of his own hair. If Sam had horns, Gabriel would've given him the nickname "Wendigo"  
  
"Because you'll break the bed!"  
  
“Fine. We do it on the floor.” Sam said and dragged Gabriel onto the floor.

 

"do what on the floor!?"  
  
“My mating dance. What else?” Sam said, and he wags his tail slowly.  
  
"mating dance?" Gabriel tilts his head until he came to realization. Cas talked about this not very long ago with Dean. "If you are going to try and seduce me, at least treat me to some dinner."  
  
“I gave it to you already.”  
  
"oh god are you going to try and pound me in that form of yours???? I go both ways just not THAT way."  
  
Sam tilts his head again. “No silly human. I seduce you in this form.”  
  
"how? and I'm not silly!"  
  
Sam licks him. “Yes you are.”  
  
"am not." Gabriel push his snout away slightly.  
  
Sam licks him again. Sam then lays his head on Gabriel’s lap.

 

Meanwhile... Crowley wraps his tail around Bobby and licks him.  
  
“Humans are so lickable.”  
  
"I thought I told you not to lick me when we have company." Bobby scowled.  
  
“Does it look like I care Robert?” The black mutant says.  
  
"you do a little." He grinned.  
  
Crowley huffed. “Do not.”  
  
"right, still trying to live up your ego."  
  
“I like licking you.”  
  
Bobby rolled his eyes and then another wet tongue ran up his cheek. He sighed and continued reading his paperwork. He and Cas has been working on a new facility to care for abandoned mutants.  
  
“What are you doing?” Crowley said, looking over his shoulder.  
  
"something for Jody." He replied.  
  
“That looks like a building.”  
  
"it's something she always wanted to build."  
  
“It’s bigger than the house. Lots of mutants... we still have to save them.”

 

"that is what Jody wants to do." He said.  
  
“Where are Cas and Dean at?”  
  
"probably In the basement.”  
  
“Okay.” Crowley said and crawled onto the back of the chair.  
  
"so, have you seen that burnt lizard?”  
  
“Which one?”  
  
"that red eyed fucker."  
  
“No.”  
  
"good. I have my blowtorch out just in case he brings his sorry ass around.”  
  
“I will gladly watch.” Crowley licks his lips.  
  
“Do you want to see a dance?”  
  
"if it's the mating dance again, you already did it." Bobby narrowed his eyes at him.  
  
“But I want to do it again Robert. You liked it last time.”  
  
Bobby began to blush. "I swear you must love to irritate me." He rubbed his face.  
  
  
“You know you like it.”  
  
Bobby sighed. "Fine, make it quick."  
  
Crowley smiled, flicking his tongue, and jumped off the chair making it flip backwards.  
  
  
MEANWHILE. Cas and Dean are downstairs looking through Bobby's personal library.  
  
Dean sniffs around at the books, bumping into a shelf.  
  
“Ouch.”  
  
"careful Dean. Bobby said the shelves need to be fixed.”  
  
“I’ll try not to bump into them again. Why are we in here again?”  
  
“Just something I’m looking for.”  
  
“What are you looking for?” Dean sniffs Castiel, pushing him to the floor.  
  
“Hey Cas.” Dean said, his tail wagging.  
  
“Some- ah!” Cas fell on the floor and looked up at the 8 foot tall mutant. “What is it Dean?”  
  
“What are you looking for? Is it food?”  
  
“No, just information.”  
  
“Can I eat it?”  
  
“Eat what?”  
  
“The information? Can I eat it?”  
  
“No you can’t.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Because it’s not food.”  
  
“Oh. Okay.”  
  
“You can get off me now.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Just trying to read.” Castiel held a book in his hand. Dean’s green eyes caught the words of “biogenetic” on the front cover.  
  
“What does that mean?”  
  
Cas looked at the book. “Biogenetic?”  
  
“What does it mean?”  
  
“It’s a study of biology and genetics. It’s basically genetic engineering. Something I do. Remember when I told you that Dr. Hess wanted me to create a virus?”  
  
“Yeah. What did she want the virus for? Did she ever create it?”  
  
“It was to control your species. Alter your DNA and make you basically mindless and obedient. It never happened because when Lucifer attacked us in the lab, the prototype was destroyed.”  
  
“Well that’s a good thing. I don’t want to mindless.”  
  
“Yeah. Well, that is basically what I was looking into this again. I noticed Sam can’t control his shifting so I though I could make something for him.”  
  
“You Help Sammy? Yes.” Dean said and crawled off of him.  
  
Castiel got up and continued his search until he found something. It looked like an old leather journal.  
  
“No touching.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“That’s my dad’s.”  
  
“This?”

 

“Yeah. Read it to me?”  
  
“Are you sure? You told me not to touch it.”  
  
“I’m sure.”  
  
“Okay.” Cas sat down on the ground and opened up the journal. Dean rest his large head on his lap and closed his green eyes.  
  
“January 30th, 1979. It’s been a few days since I brought Mary home from that place. She didn’t want to tell me anything, just to be alone with Dean. It bothered me to leave her alone. She had some cuts on her that were still healing probably from fighting with the humans or other members of our species...or whatever we are. For now, we decided to move far away and leave normal human lives for Dean’s sake. This may be crazy but, I don’t ever want Dean to find out..what he is.”  
  
Dean licks him. “Keep reading.”  
  
Cas shifted a bit and continued reading. “February 3rd, 1979. Mary didn’t mind moving but she had a probably with my plan. She claimed it would be lying and that is the last thing we should do. We argued for a bit until she tried to claw me and then locked herself in the room with Dean. About and hour later she seem to cool down and was very apologetic. I don’t blame her for being a protective mother especially after what happened to her. I only want what’s best for her and our son.”  
  
Dean whined And then waits for him to continue.  
  
Castiel grinned and flipped a couple of pages ahead. There was a major gap when he went to May 2 1983.  
  
Dean wagged his tail. “Sammy.”  
  
Cas smiles and reads. “May 2, 1983. Dean became a big brother today. Looks like 9 months of being a protective son finally paid off for the little guy. He finally met his little brother, Samuel. I didn’t experience Dean’s birth but Mary told me he was grumpy. Sam was more calm and didn’t cry so much. We can’t go to hospitals so we had to ask Bobby to get us a midwife. Everything went smoothly. Mary is now resting with Sammy and Dean is playing with his toys. For a toddler, he is started to grow claws. I had to keep up with my promise and make sure he and Sam lives a normal life.”  
  
Dean makes a happy noise. He liked Castiel reading to him.  
  
Cas continued reading to Dean until he hit got to a page he didn't want to read.  
  
“Why you stop?”

 

  
"Um...nothing. Do you want to get something to eat?"  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Cas put the journal back into the shelf and went upstairs.  
  
Dean follows him.  
  
—-  
  
_1993_.

 _The_ _year_ that _everything_ _was_ _taken_ _from_ _Sam_ _and_ _Dean Winchester. The boys were alone in a locked motel room while John was out getting supplies.  
  
They were out in the forest for a week after the tragedy of losing their mother to a house fire. Dean never learned how to shift so he was always cold but he made sure his infant brother was warm. Finally, John decided it was best to return to civilization. With whatever he can find from the ruined home, they found a motel to sleep in. Sam slept soundly as Dean looked over him.  
  
Dean keeps his little brother close.  
  
“Don’t worry Sammy. Dad will come back.”  
  
Dean had to cover up his brother in the only warm blanket he was able to find, he was left to shiver from his soaked body. It started to rain when they arrived.  
  
“Dean. Where’s Daddy? He’s been gone forever.”  
  
"I don't know. Probably went to go hunting again..."  
  
“He left us alone Dean.” Sam said, sniffling. Suddenly loud fighting and yelling could be heard outside, and then... a gunshot. Sam squeezed his brother and he started crying.  
  
"Sammy...we have to run..now!" Dean went to the window and opened it up. It lead to the back of the motel, leading straight into the forest.  
  
Sam ran as fast as his little feet could take him. It was dark and raining and cold and wet, and Sam was scared. He couldn’t see Dean. As he was running, he felt a sharp sting in his back that made him fall over. Dean couldn’t hear his brother and turned around to him on the ground. He ran back towards him and tried dragging him with him._

_"come on, have to keep going!!" Dean said as he picked his brother up. His senses were screaming at him to run away.  
  
Sam didn’t answer. He was dead weight and whoever was coming was gaining on them, fast._

_"damn it!" Dean had to pick up Sam and it was slowing him down. Then suddenly, he heard dogs. Dean began to run as fast as he can until he felt teeth biting down his ankle. He fell to the ground and began to kick at the dogs. Three Rottweilers circled around him and Sam.  
  
Dean kicks at the dogs. “Go away stupid dogs.” He holds onto Sam.  
  
“Leave us alone!” He yells at them, throwing sticks and rocks at them.  
  
His ankle was hurting really bad. It was bleeding._

_“Go away! Go away! Leave us alone!”  
  
One of the dogs jumped on Dean. For the time, Dean shifted and killed the dog. It yelped, catching the attention of the remaining two dogs. Eventually men dressed in black and armed with guns came. They all pointed their guns at Dean who was shielding his brother.  
  
Dean growled at them, his small body didn’t look very intimidating to them at all.  
  
"hold it, they want them alive." The guards slowly lowered their weapons as the human who spoke up walked to the front of the group. He whispered for the two dogs to retreat. His eyes went to the dead animal. "Such a shame I have to lose one of my dogs to a child." He spoke in a British accent.  
  
Dean growled at him. “Go away you... you... uh... whatever you are.” His dad never told him what humans were. John had wanted to keep them safe.  
  
"now now, no need to get defensive. We are only here to help."  
  
“You made my brother go to sleep! How is that trying to help!” Dean said and then he bit his leg, growling._

_"OW! DAMN BRAT!" He kicked Dean hard across his face. The young boy coughed out some blood. "Restrain him and his brother. They want them alive." He said lately before he turned his back on them. Two guards step forward and held Dean down. Two more came and carried Sam away.  
  
Dean struggled in their grip, screaming and kicking.  
  
They tied his hands and feet together and carried him to what looked like a small pick up truck. Inside there were small cages and they tossed him in one of them. Sam was in the cage next to him, still asleep.  
  
Dean kept moving around, screaming as loud as he could. Neither boy knew their father was dead.  
  
“He will tell us to do it anyway.” The second one said.  
  
Dean starts kicking at the cage door, trying to get it open._

_The first guard rolled his eyes. He reached for something in his bag and pulled out what looked like a dart. He pulled Dean closer and stabbed it into his neck. Right away Dean felt his eyes get heavy and his body collapsed when he was let go. "That should keep him quiet for a few hours."  
  
“Good, because I didn’t feel like hearing him scream. It should be easier to muzzle him now.”_

_"muzzling won't do much. If he ends up screaming again, we just gotta shut him up." They hopped out of the truck. As Dean slowly falls asleep he heard one of the guards say "...I would've put a bullet in him like Ketch did with their daddy." And the doors shut.  
  
Hours later, Dean wakes up in a cage. He’s cold, and scared. He has no idea what’s going on. He starts running around in circles.  
  
"D-Dean...?"  
  
“Sammy? Sammy. Where are you?” Dean sniffs and walks into the wall.  
  
"h-here.." Sam was in the corner. They were sharing the same cage. It was dark so they couldn't see each other.  
  
“Did they hurt you?”  
  
"no, you?"  
  
“One of them kicked me in the face.”  
  
"why...?”  
  
“I bit him.”  
  
“Hard enough for it to hurt.” Dean said and then he hears the door open. He jumps and turns to face it. He stands in front of Sam._

 

_“Well, you boys are finally awake.” The same British man came in. But not alone.  
  
“Go away. I don’t like you. You kicked me!”_

 

_"then maybe don't put your teeth on someone's leg, little brat."  
  
“He’s the one that kicked me Sammy. I was only defending myself. I’m 14, but I don’t know if I can take him. And hey! I was trying to eat you. I don’t know what you are but you tasted super gross.”  
  
"as suspected, even children have violent tendencies." He whispered to the guard beside him. "Let's take them to see the doctor."  
  
“Well when you don’t explain to us what you are, we kind of get defensive you know. What’s a doctor? Do you know what that is Sammy?”  
  
"no." Sammy shakes his head and then he yelped as one guard grabbed his arm. The other held Dean as they both dragged them out the cell. The boys only saw what looked like a dim hallway filled with other cages. Dean and Sam were nauseous by the overwhelming different kind of scents and smells in this place.  
  
Dean growled and tried to pull away. He tried to bite the guard dragging him._

 

_"damn kid!" The guard snapped and pulled out a small taser, zapping Dean's neck. "Leave my brother alone!" Sam cried as the guard holding him threw him over his shoulder.  
  
"Keep walking." Ketch ordered.  
  
Dean screeched in pain. He didn’t understand what was going on. Even through the pain, he got ahold of the guards arm. His teeth were sharp but not sharp enough yet to chew his arm clean off.  
  
After what seemed like an hour of struggling, the Winchesters were thrown into cages again, separated from one another. "Dean! Are you okay??"  
  
“Let us go!” He yelled as he bit down on the guards arm before letting go, and then he was thrown into a cage.  
  
Dean shook his head, trying to regain his senses.  
  
“No Sammy, one of em poked me with a Zappy thing. It hurt a lot.”_

 

_"w-what's going on...where's dad?" Sam began to whimper. The guards left them alone in a lab. It was dark, barely any light came through and some sharp surgical objects were hanging from the ceiling. There were metal tables and other cages, much larger than theirs. There was a stench of dry blood and it made Sam sick.  
  
“I don’t know Sammy. Maybe he will come and save us.” Dean said, and clawed at the door, sticking his arm out.  
  
Sam's eyes widen. "W-what happened to your hands!?! And why are your eyes glowing!?!"  
  
“I don’t know!” And he whined, attracting the attention of the people who happened to be coming to see them right at that moment.  
  
"well well. What do we have here?" A strange man approached them. Sam began to shake. His senses were telling him to run away. They couldn't see his face, only he was blind in one eyes and the other eye was a deep hazel-yellow color. "The Winchester kits. We finally meet." He approached Sam's cage.. The young Winchester hurried to the far corner of the cage but could only go so far. The man in the medical suit was inspecting him. He banged the on top of the cage and his two assistants came and opened it. Sam yelped and squirmed as the two doctors held him and carried him to the metal table.  
  
Dean growled, and ran into the cage.  
  
“Let him go!”  
  
"tell me little one, when was the last time you shifted?"  
  
"S-shifted??...." Sam's lips quivered in fear. Fear of what this man is going to do. The doctor cocked his head. Sam could see a sinister smile through his mask. "Oh? Never shifted before?"  
  
"I-I..I don't know-how"  
  
"Your daddy is a terrible father." The doctor pulled out what looked like a metal rod with buttons. A green light went off and he approached Sam. "I have my ways of forcing you to shift." The rod burned Sam.  He screamed out in pain but it wasn't human. What was once a small 10 year old boy, was now a large humanoid monster. A long tall, large claws, razor sharp teeth and reptilian two tone eyes. Sam's body was in pain. His bones and muscles ached as his body was settling into its new form. He tried calling out to Dean but only a animalistic call escaped. "You're pretty big for a kit your age." The doctor put a finger to his mouth.  
  
“Sammy!” Dean called out. “Sammmmmy!”  
  
"we gonna need a lot of work for this one." He said lastly before shocking Sam again. He shift back into his human form, paralyzed and in pain. They carried him back to his cage and went to Dean.  
  
Dean scampered to the back of the cage.  
  
They grabbed his leg and pulled him out. He fought hard as they put them down on the table. "I see you are learning how to shift." The doctor looks down at Dean, examining his bright green eyes, teeth and claws.  
  
Dean snapped at him.  
  
"oh, feisty." He said, a bit impressed. "Impress me some more. Shift." He ordered as he played around with the rod.  
  
Dean shook his head. He didn’t want to. It hurt to shift._

 

_He frowned in his mask. "I don't like asking twice." He said darkly and he slammed the rod at Dean. He shifted. Like Sam, he was more animal than human except he had more fight. He chomped his jaws together and thrashed his body to get the humans away from him. His tail hit the sharp equipment from the ceiling. They came down and slightly cutting  Dean. He fell off the table and landed on the floor. He couldn't move. "Well, that was fun." The doctor laughed. "Dr. Azazel." One of the assistants spoke. "Should we treat him? He got hurt."  
  
"Anything will do as long as he is alive." He replied.  
  
Dean whimpered in pain, his tail moving side to side limply._

 

_Azazel slammed the rod at Dean again. He shifted back into  human. In pain and paralyzed like his brother. The assistants picked him up on the table as the doctor left. They treated his small cuts. Finally they placed a metal collar around his neck. They did the same to Sam as they took them back to the cell.  
  
Dean was finally able to move again hours later. He feels something around his neck. He claws at it. He can’t shift back to human. The collar won’t let him. It had forced him to shift into his mutant form._

 

_"D-De...ean?.."  
  
“S-Sammy...” He goes over to the other side of the cage.  
  
"w-what's happening...why..why are you like a dinosaur???"  
  
“I don’t know Sammy. I can’t go back to human. I don’t like this.”_

 

_"my body hurts...i..I want Dad..where is he?!?" Sam let out a screeching noise. There was a bang on their wall, followed by a threatening hissing.  
  
  
“I don’t know. I wish he’d hurry up and save us.” Dean said and jumped.  
  
“What was that!?”_

 

_"I-I don't know!!" Sam began to shake. There was a vent in their cell. They saw a pair of white eyes. "QUIT YOUR WHINING RUNTS!" An angry voice roared through the vent. Sam and Dean backed up in the corner. "s-sorry...." Sam whimpered.  
  
“Hey meanie, leave my brother alone.”  
  
"who the hell are you talking to!?" The creature hissed.  
  
“I’m talking to you!”  
  
The walls banged again and a large sets of claws rip through the vent. "Dean! What are you doing!?!" Sam's blew wide as the creature from the cell nextdoor attempted to break through.  
  
“I’m not doing anything! Something is trying to get in.”  
  
They heard footsteps coming and the cell door opened. They heard the creatures cries and a flash of light through the vent. The claws hurried away from the vent.  
  
A moment has passed and the angry creature went silent for the remainder of the day. "Dean...I'm scared." Sam whispered.  
  
“Me too...”_

 

_Another hour passed and this time a woman came to look at them. She would be the one to train them, brainwash them if she must.  
  
Sam was the first one up. He hissed involuntary at her. His senses were still screaming at him. Telling him danger is everywhere.  
  
Dean hissed at her too. He could tell she was not good.  
  
She pulled something out of her pocket and put it to her lips. Both their ears started to ring and they screeched out in pain.  
  
Dean covered his ears, screeching.  
  
The noise stopped and she spoke. "That's better. No hissing at your master."  
  
“We don’t have a master. We want our dad. Take us to our dad!”  
  
  
"he is dead." She said sternly and nonchalant.  
  
“Dead?”  
  
"yes. Dead. Now, do you boys like to be in here?"_

 

_“What kind of dumbass question is that?” Dean said and snorted.  
  
"watch your language."  
  
“You aren’t my mom. I don’t have to listen to you meanie lady.”  
  
Dean's ears started to hurt again. He yelped and whimpered as the dreadful whistle was being blown.  
  
Dean growled in pain. “Stop it! Stop it!”  
  
Sam tried to speak but he only made small hissing fits. The whistle stopped. "You can leave, as long as you boys behave." She kept her hands behind her back.  
  
Dean whined, and then scampered into the back of the cage.  
  
From her back, she pulled out what looked like a file. She opened it and began pacing. "Sam and Dean Winchester. Born from Mary Campbell and John Winchester. Your parents tried to make you leave a normal life but, that didn't work out now did it."  
  
“How do you know our names.”  
  
"not your concern"  
  
“Why?”  
  
"not your concern." She said again, sternly.  
  
“Whatever.”  
  
"don't have an attitude with me. If you want to get out of here, you must behave like good little monsters."  
  
“We aren’t monsters...”  
  
“It’s not my fault.”  
  
"dean.." Sam whimpered. "Stop talking.."  
  
Dean stops.  
  
"good boy." She said. "Now here are the ground rules." She began to pace. "This is your new home. Creatures like you, the outside world doesn't know about and we want to keep it that way. What we do is not your concern, yet. All we ask is if you be obedient to your master."  
  
“But I don’t know what we are?”  
  
Dean sighs. “We aren’t calling you master but we will do whatever.”  
  
“That isn’t your concern either and there is no need. Now, this little thing right here.” She held up the whistle.  
  
“No. Don’t use that.”  
  
"I won’t . I will use it if you misbehave."  
  
Sam whimpered and hid further behind Dean.  
  
“Okay...”  
  
“If you behave, you’ll be rewarded.”  
  
“With what?”  
  
“Better food, special treatment, a better cage. Things that will make you happy.”  
  
“Will you give us toys?”  
  
“Toys??” Sam began to wag his tail. The woman smile. “Of course. You will get the toys if you only do one thing.”  
  
“What thing?”  
  
“Both of you, sit.”  
  
Sam eagerly came out of hiding and sat down. Dean sits, wagging his tail.  
  
“Good boys!” Her tone was high pitched and enthusiastic. The boys haven’t seen a smile or a positive tone voice in a long time. She walked out the cell and came back carrying a crate filled with toys. All from teddy bears to action figures and chew toys.  
  
“Toys!!” Sam wagged his tail faster. “Here you go boys.” She pushed the crate to them. The boys immediately digged in and pulled out the toys they like. Sam’s jaws clamped on a big teddy bear and shakes it around. Dean found a soccer ball and began playing with it.  
  
“Keep on being good little boys and you’ll get more rewards.” They nodded and then she left.  
  
Dean grabs a chew toy and destroys it. He mindlessly chews on it, growling if anyone got too close to it. He played with the soccer ball too.  
  
He learned how to use his tail. The boys were still learning how to use their reptilian bodies. Dean bounced the ball with his tail. He uses his snout to pass it to Sam.  
  
“Pass it to me Sammy.”_

 

_Sam looked at the ball then at Dean. He softly push the ball back to his brother.  
  
This training goes on for years, until finally when Dean is 18 and Sam is 14, is when they finally escape. They do find a house but had no idea Someone lived there. The two brothers hid in the man’s work shed, and made enough noise that it had attracted him to investigate outside.  
  
“Sammy. Stop moving. Someone will hear us...”  
  
A flashlight shined through the shed. A smell of whiskey filled the air.  
  
“Shhh. Someone is coming.” Dean told Sam. They tried to stay as quiet as they possibly could.  
  
Sam froze up as he hide behind a bookshelf. In mid transformation, parts of his body was still reptilian.  
  
A man entered the shed. "Who's in here???" He said in a gruff tone.  
  
Dean was still stuck in his mutant form. His tail knocked over a tool box, and he jumped, skittering across the floor. Unfortunately, The man also had a gun on him.  
  
The man turned around behind him, he dropped his flashlight as he saw a pair of glowing green eyes in the dark. His shot gun point at the large dark figure. "Come out!"  
  
Dean ran around in the dark, trying to get back to his brother. That’s when he heard and felt the sound of a shotgun being fired, and a bullet going into his body. He drops to the ground with a thump. The bullet was in his arm.  
  
"Dean!!" Sam hurried across the shed and shielded his brother's body from the threat. The man picked up the flashlight and shined it at them. All he saw what looked like a young teen, half of his face was covered in burgundy scales and sharp small horns. His eyes were almost golden with a ring of green. Sam hissed at him threateningly as he thrashed his bladed tail behind him. "Go. AWAY!" He snarled at him. The human stepped back and he slowly lowered his gun. He looked more surprised than scared.  
  
Dean whimpered in pain. He was bleeding blue blood.  
  
"ah shit." The man cursed at him. He lowered his gun onto the slow so he can try to approached them. "Sorry about that. Thought you was an intruder." He spoke in a calm voice. Sam just stared at him and tilted his head, still protecting his brother. "we aren't Intruders..."  
  
Dean whined, a distress signal. He was so tired. So cold... He needed medical treatment or he would die.  
  
"ah." The man looked around shining his light around the shed. There he found a white box and he sets it down in front of Sam. He started hissing again. "What are you doing!?"  
  
"What? Do you want your brother to bleed out?"  
  
"N-no..."  
  
Dean whined  louder. “Sammy. It hurts. It hurts...”  
  
Sam looked back at Dean and then at the man. "F-Fine, but if you hurt him...I'll kill you!"  
  
"Oh I believe you." He replied. Sam stood aside for the human to remove the bullet from Dean's arm.  It was a tough procedure because Dean was moving around so much and yelping. Eventually the bullet was removed and he was patched up.  
  
Dean blinks at him. “What’s your name?”  
  
"They call me Bobby. Now tell me, what the hell are you critters doing around my shed???"  
  
“We escaped from the people who were experimenting on us.”  
  
"people? What people?"  
  
“They had funny voices.”  
  
The human, Bobby, frowned. "I'm assuming they aren't American.”  
  
“They didn’t sound American. Those funny sounding people told us they were called humans.”  
  
Bobby chuckled a bit. He can tell these boys barely known anything about the world around them. Then he noticed something. Scars and malnutrition. Bobby can almost see Dean's ribcage and the tired look in Sam's eyes but the youngest of the two was more well fed. Winter was approaching and the shed isn't a good place to stay in once the temperature drops. "Come on, I can get you boys inside." Bobby stood up.  
  
Dean sits up, groaning in pain. The reason that Dean looks the way he does is because he always let his brother eat. He sniffs Bobby’s hand.  
  
Bobby stepped back quickly noticing the height difference. "You gotta need to shrink a bit if you are going to walk into my house."  
  
Dean claws at his neck. “You gotta get these off of us.”  
  
Bobby saw the metal collar around him. "Okay um, well I'm gonna need to get my tools to remove that." He stood up and looked around for his tool box. He found and went back to Dean. Sam kept his eyes locked on him as he watched the metal box open and saw some sharp items.  
  
Dean started whining in fear.  
  
"don't worry, it's just to remove that thing"  
  
Dean blinks at him. “Okay..”  
  
Bobby held on to the metal collar. He examined it. It was mostly metal with some type of elastic that stretches whenever Dean shifts from human or mutant. There were almost deep claw marks that slightly damaged it from  the many times Dean scratches it.He checked around for a weak point he can cut at. He look what looked like a large scissors and started cutting through the hard elastic.  
  
Dean closed his eyes. He didn’t want to look.  
  
“Is it off now? Can I look?”  
  
"almost." Bobby finally cut through the collar. The metal device dropped to the floor and Dean finally felt the relief of his neck. However, from years of abuse, his neck was scarred.  
  
  
Dean rubbed his neck, grunting.  
  
"damn boy, this around your neck messed you up." Bobby picked up the collar and dumped it into the garage can.  
  
“Sammy’s turn.”  
  
Sam growled and hid further into the shed.  
  
“Sammy. Don’t you want it off?”  
  
Sam hissed. He doesn't fully trust him.  
  
“Come on Sammy. Let him help.”  
  
He lowers his head and approached Bobby. The old man quirked up a smile and began to remove the collar. It was easier since Sam had tried to remove it on his own by rubbing up against rocks and trees.  
  
Dean watches, keeping an eye on Bobby.  
  
The collar finally came off and Sam shakes his head. He never felt this good in years. "alright. Now them collars are off, why don't you come inside my place. Staying in the shed during winter isn't good."  
  
“It’s getting cold Sammy. We’re cold blooded, we need warmth.”_

 

_Dean was shaking. "Come on." Bobby led the doors outside of the shed. It gotten much colder then and some snow was starting to call. Now Sam was shaking and the older man acted quickly and got them inside his warm house. Dean was still in his mutant form when he rushed in. He accidentally knocked over a lamp as he  hurried to find something to warm him up. "Woa calm down!" Bobby said.  
  
Dean covers his face. “Don’t hurt me. Don’t hurt me please. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”_

 

_"what? I ain't gonna hurt ya boy." Bobby pulled a face.  
  
“You aren’t?”  
  
"no. Of course not. You boys look like you went through a lot." Bobby glanced back at Sam who was sitting in the corner. The old man sighed and told them to wait in the living room. Sam looked around the house. It was a bit homie and there was two couches. A TV. Two doors, one leading to a kitchen. The younger Winchester carefully examined the place.  
  
Dean looks around at everything. He grabs the remote, and presses a button. The tv turns on and Dean jumps onto the couch.  
  
Sam jumped at the sound of the TV. "What was that?!" He asked, shaking.  
  
“I don’t know. They didn’t have one of these... things. Never seen one.”  
  
Sam inspect the screen. He saw moving figures in the TV. It was a grey cat holding a hammer above a mouse hole. The cat had an angry look on his face but a small little mouse came into the screen, holding a mouse trap.  
  
The cat screamed out in pain and Sam couldn't help but laugh. Bobby came back down with both arms filled with blankets. He saw the boys were focused on the TV.  
  
“Whoaaah. How did the cat and mouse things get in the moving picture box?”  
  
"I don't know. But it's funny. Look at the dog chasing the cat!"  
  
“With a Pointy stick. Look Sammy.”  
  
"oh! What is that??" Sam tilted his head. The remaining reptilian parts started to fade as Sam focuses on the TV.  
  
“I don’t know. It looks dangerous. I think I saw one in the shed thingie. Bobby. What’s the dog holding?”  
  
Bobby looked at the screen. "That's a wrench."  
  
“What’s a wrench?”  
  
Sam and Dean watch cartoons for a few hours, and then a show about a talking dog comes on and these funny kids. They solved these things called “Mysteries.” Dean didn’t know what that meant but he loved it.  
  
Bobby provided food for them. He didn't have much but some left over cheeseburger. Taking in Dean's featured again, he set the plate down in front of the starved mutant.  
  
Dean sniffed it, and then licks it. “What is it?”  
  
"it's a burger. Never had those before?"  
  
“No. What’s a burger? And how did the talking dog get on the moving picture box?”  
  
Bobby laughed at himself. "That is called a TV and what you are watching is called Scooby Doo."  
  
“Scooby... doo?”  
  
"well, that's the name of that big brown dog. The show is named after it. Just a bunch of kids solving mysteries." He explained as he walked back into the kitchen to get more food for Sam.  
  
"Eat your food Dean." Sam said. "It smells good and maybe it will taste better than squirrels."  
  
Dean eats the burger. “Yummy.”  
  
"is it good?"  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“I saved you some Sammy. Want to try it?”  
  
Sam sniffed the piece of meat. He wants to eat it but he knows Dean needs it more. “No, you can eat it.”  
  
“But aren’t you hungry?”  
  
“No.” His stomach started to growl.  
  
“Eat it Sam.”  
  
Sam huffed and ate it. It was delicious that he made a happy noise.  
  
“You like?” Dean said, and then he goes into a different room. He goes into the library.  
  
“What are these things?” Dean asked, picking up a book.  
  
Still in his mutant form, he picked up the book with his claws. Sam followed him, fully human and holding a blanket in his hand. He looked around seeing the spine of the books. He picks one and reads the cover, barely. “E-En...cyclo...”  
  
“What does it say?”  Dean looks at Bobby.  
  
“Encyclopedia of North American Animals.” Bobby said.  
  
“What’s a En...Encyclopedia?”  
  
“It’s a book with information about anything. Like a dictionary.” Bobby explained but he was given  confused glares. He sighed and said “I guess you boys don’t know how to read?”  
  
  
“What’s a dictionary?”  
  
“A book of words and meanings.”  
  
“Can I eat it?”  
  
“N-no, you don’t eat books. We read them.”  
  
All Bobby got were confused stares.  
  
“We don’t know how to read. What does read mean?”  
  
  
John had kept his boy’s sheltered. He didn’t want them knowing about the human world. He didn’t have time to teach them anything.  
  
Bobby sighed. He looked through his shelf and found a dictionary. Better start teaching them some words. “Come on.” He walked out the door and back into the living room. He sat down on his chair with Sam on side and Dean in the other. “First off, I don’t think I gotten your names.”  
  
“I’m Dean.”  
  
“And I’m Sam.”  
  
“Sam and Dean.” He repeated the names. “Well boys, what do you know?”_

 

_“We know what toys are. Dad had this thing called a car. He gave it to me. Do you know our dad? I mean, Does Winchester mean anything to you?”  
  
“Winchester...” the name rang a bell to him. “Was his name, John?”  
  
“Yeah. That’s our dad.”  
  
“Why not?” Dean looks at the book. “What’s this one say?”  
  
“This one says dictionary. I might as well teach you boys some words.”  
  
“Okay.” Dean sniffs the book.  
  
“What words do you boys know?” Bobby asked them. “Other than toys.”  
  
  
“Punishment.” Sam said.  
  
“I don’t like that word. Not a good word.”  
  
  
Bobby nodded as he now understands. John has kept them closed off from society. The boys have no idea what’s a TV. A book. A burger. They are basically overgrown infants who have been, clearly, tortured. “It will take a lot of work then just reading off a dictionary.” He said and said “well boys, that word will never be used here.”  
  
“You... promise? W-what if you have to?”  
  
“If I do end up saying it, it wouldn’t be towards the both of you.” He clarified. “Now.” Bobby stood up from his chair and turn to them, “get some sleep. There’s some blankets on the couch for you boys to get warm.”  
  
“But you didn’t read to us. You said you would read to us.”  
  
Bobby sighed again. It was getting late but he did so anyways. Grabbed a handful of books. “Okay, here are some books. Pick one.” He set them down in the floor. “I’ll do the word lessons tomorrow.” He muttered to himself.  
  
Dean picked one. “It was Harry Potter, the first one.  
  
“This one.”  
  
Bobby looked at the book. He sighed once again and he chuckled softly. “Alright.” He sat back down on the chair. He opened up the book and cleared his throat.  
  
Sam got comfortable by laying down on the floor with his blanket and Dean did the same. Still a mutant monster in the living room, he rest his head by Bobby’s feet.  
  
“Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive , were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.”  
  
Sam and Dean listened to Bobby read, until they fell asleep.  
  
“Don’t lose your place...” Dean said, yawning, and closing his eyes.  
  
Bobby slowly got up from his chair as the boys fell asleep on the living room floor. They were very lucky they didn't get caught in a snow storm that was rolling in. The winds howling and the snow beating down against the window.  
  
Dean whined. He didn’t like the noise.  
  
Sam was sound asleep. It's been a while since he slept this peaceful.  
  
Dean crawled onto the chair, and fell back asleep.  
  
The night went by. When the sun rose from the horizon, the light shine down on the now human Dean. His clothes were all torn off but he had a blanket covering him.  
  
Dean was on his back. Bobby walked into the living room, watching the boys sleep. He smiled and went into the kitchen to make some breakfast. There wasn't much just a pint of milk, eggs, bread and jam. But it will do to feed them. He'll have to go out to buy more food but he only met them last night and yet trust them...in a way. John never told him about his two boys. They would meet once in a way to go fishing or go to the bar. He haven't heard from that crazy man in over 4 years now.  
  
Dean rolls off the chair with a loud thump.  
  
Sam shot himself up "who what??? What's happening?" He jumped out of his sleep.  
  
“Ow.”  
  
"well, you boys are up." Bobby said and then he noticed Dean barely had any clothes on.  
  
“We’re up. And hungry... too.”  
  
"you're lucky, I made some breakfast but first, you boys need some clothes. All that shifting rip all of your clothes off."  
  
  
“Clothes are weird. Why do we need them?”  
  
"well, you can't run around naked or in those monster forms. Not everyone knows about your existence."  
  
“Oh. Okay. You gonna teach us more words?”  
  
"later." Bobby said as he set down two pairs of clothing. "Hopefully these will fit ya. I already know Sam here will be swimming in them."  
  
"I like baggy clothes anyways." Sam said as he pulled a shirt over him."  
  
Dean pulled the shirt on. The clothes fit baggy on Sam and it fit perfectly for Dean. But it was temporary. Bobby set two plates of scrambled eggs, toast with jam on the side for them. Sam sniffed at the food and sat down ready to dig in.  
  
“That smells good.”_

 

_"taste good too!" Sam said with his mouth full.  
  
  
  
Dean eats his food. “Mhm... yummy.”  
  
  
  
They wolf down the food in matter of minutes. Perhaps seconds. A little too fast that Sam end up having hiccups. "Don't eat so fast." Bobby said as he put down a glass of water for Sam and another for Dean. "I know this is a bit early to ask but, what happened to the both of ya?"  
  
  
  
“We were taken when we were younger. They kept us in cages. But they gave us toys if we behaved. The lady would blow a whistle.”  
  
  
  
Bobby nodded. He waited for Dean to continue.  
  
  
  
“She couldn’t hear the whistle but we could. She would blow it if we misbehaved. They’d make us fight the other mutants.”  
  
  
  
Bobby sat back on his chair. Now he knew why Dean had so many scars. "What about Sam?..."  
  
  
  
“They would do things to him too.”  
  
  
  
Bobby went silent. He wanted to ask what they do to a young child but the look on Sam's face made him not ask.  
  
  
  
Loud noises frightened both of them. Like the car driving into the driveway.  
  
  
  
Bobby walked go the window "don't worry, it's just a car."  
  
  
  
“Who’s here? Is someone here?”  
  
  
  
"don't worry, it's a friend. Stay here." Bobby walked out the door. The boys stayed seated, waiting.  
  
  
  
"Bobby! Thank God you are home and perfect timing, listen I need you to check this out." A dark skinned man approached Bobby. He looked, anxious and frightened. Dean and Sam watched him closely as he lead Bobby to his pick up truck. "What is it Rufus??" Bobby asked.  
  
  
  
"Something- who are those kids?"  
  
  
  
"John's boys."  
  
  
  
"Ah, well anyways." Rufus cleared his throat. "Look at this." There was a blanket in the back of the pickup truck. It was covering something. Bobby as clawed feet and a tail. As Rufus flipped the cover over there like a black scaled creature. "What the hell is that Bobby??"  
  
  
  
Bobby was silent. He recalled last night with Dean and Sam. He was a shifter like them. "Wrap it up. We will bury it."  
  
  
  
Sam and Dean had impeccable hearing, meaning they could hear what the two humans were saying.  
  
  
  
“The other human has something in his truck Sammy. Another mutant?”  
  
  
  
Sam sniff the window. "Maybe, it seems gross." He replied.  
  
  
  
"Careful Rufus!" Bobby snapped at the other man. They were both bickering all the way to the shed.  
  
  
  
“When is he coming back inside?”  
  
  
  
"I don't know."  
  
  
  
Bobby and Rufus set the supposedly dead creature on the floor. "The hell is it?"  Rufus asked again.  
  
  
  
"Something that has been living among us. Those boys in there are one of it's kind." Bobby explained.  
  
  
  
"So these are those reptilian fuckers that eat up cows and deers lately?"  
  
  
  
"Probably so, those boys were in here yesterday when I found them. It looks like someone has been hunting them." Bobby said as he exam the dead creatures wounds. Majority were scars.  
  
  
  
Dean whined, getting impatient.  
  
  
  
"calm down Dean, we are safe in here." Sam said.  
  
  
  
“Safe... are we safe here?”  
  
  
  
"Yeah, it's like a motel but...bigger!"  
  
  
  
“Oh. Okay.” Dean says and waits for Bobby to come back.  
  
  
  
"let's just leave it here." Bobby said to Rufus. The men walked out of the shed but didn't see the creature lips twitching. It wasn't dead.  
  
  
  
“It’s not dead Sammy. It’s alive.”  
  
  
  
"how you know??"  
  
  
  
“Can’t you feel it?”  
  
  
  
"no." Sam said he went to the window. He watched Bobby and his friend walk back into the shed.  
  
  
  
"Where the fuck did it go???" Was all he heard.  
  
  
  
“It’s gone.”  
  
  
  
  
  
"gone? But it's dead. It wasn't moving when we watched them carry it."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where the hell is it???" Rufus was shocked to see the creature was gone. He never encountered something like this and Bobby doesn't have all the answers. "Well it's gone now. Looks like we don’t have to go into the woods and bury the body." He sighed.  
  
  
  
As the boys looked outside the window, something black moved along the trees.  
  
  
  
“Did you see that Sammy?”  
  
  
  
"I did." The young Winchester kept his eyes locked on the forest. It was.... leaving.”  
  
  
  
“It’s leaving. I think it’s escaping.”  
  
  
  
  
  
"so it's not dead! We should go follow it!"  
  
  
  
“Good idea. But what if it’s a trap? What if it’s going to lead us back to the ones we escaped from?”  
  
  
  
Sam thought for a moment. "I..I don't think so. -  
  
  
  
"What are you boys on about?" Bobby came through the back door, seeing the Winchesters looking out the window.  
  
  
  
“We saw it go into the woods Bobby.”  
  
  
  
"saw what?"  
  
  
  
“The creature.”  
  
  
  
Bobby looked back outside and then turned back to the boys. "Don't worry about it. It was probably playing opossum until it was given enough time to leave."  
  
  
  
“Okay if you think so. What are we going to do today? Sammy. Do you want more toys? We didn’t get to take any.”  
  
  
  
Bobby left the boys alone go whatever they want to do. As long as they don't break anything.  
  
  
  
A day turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Bobby, with the little patiences he has, raised them and help them adjust to human society. Dean and Sam were introverted and we're afraid of getting close to people, let alone big crowds. They learned how to read with TV and books and learn the natural world through documentaries or going outside. Sam was becoming more extroverted. For a young mutant, he was curious. He became interested in technology and the way phones work and books. As for Dean he enjoyed going to dinners ordering burgers and milkshakes.  
  
  
  
After what seemed like a year, Sam and Dean were happy for the first time. But...something bothered them. They cannot show their true selves in public. They weren't human. They wished they could truly be themselves. Bobby even made them go to school. Both brothers learned how to control their shifting, and Bobby had told the teachers that the brothers were special needs, and they couldn’t be separated. A few years pass by and Dean is 23 and Sam is 19. They are in the Woods, hiding in a cave when they hear a dog barking...  
  
  
_

Dean was trying to get his head underneath Castiel’s arm, whining at him.  
  
"what's the matter?" Castiel asked.  
  
“I want to be close to you.”  
  
Castiel poked his snout. "Clingy you are."  
  
“I like being close to you. You are warm.”  
  
"if you are cold, shift back to your human form.”  
  
“Fineeeee.” Dean shifts back to his human form.  
  
Castiel looked away. "Dean."  
  
“What? What is it Cas? Why are you looking away?”  
  
"you're um. Naked."  
  
“Oh. Is that a bad thing? Is it a bad thing Cas?”  
  
"yes- I mean no! Clearly you are in someone's house with no clothes."  
  
“Bobby said that I have to wear clothes but all of them are ripped.”  
  
"then maybe stop shifting and they won't." Cas continued to keep his eyes away. "find some upstairs."  
  
“I can’t stop shifting. It does it on its own.”  
  
"that's unusual." Cas started to look around. He found a towel and tossed it at Dean. "You were fine, what happened?"  
  
“I don’t know. Something is happening.”  
  
"I'll have to check when we get back home. We will have to go when it's dark so no one can see you."  
  
“Can we go home now?”  
  
"now?"  
  
“Now.”  
  
"how are you doing home like that? It's daylight."  
  
“I want to go home Cas.”  
  
"okay fine." Castiel gave into it and right there Dean shifted Midway while running to the backdoor of Bobby's home. Castiel kept his car there so Dean can hide whenever he is too tired to go home by foot. "Leaving already?" Crowley was sitting on a chair, fully in his black tux. "Yeah, Dean is tired."  
  
"Aww, little Winchester needs a nap?"  
  
Dean closed his eyes and slept.  
  
"in a way, yes."    
  
"He is like a hellhound. Vicious, but adorable." The other mutant snickered and Castiel rolled his eyes  
  
Dean makes a noise.  
  
  
The talk was brief but Cas finally got into the car with Dean sleeping in the back of the car, a blanket over him. They drove of the road for what seem like an hour before they stopped on the side of the road. There was a door build into what looked like a mountain side.  
  
Castiel looked both ways before he let Dean out the car. The large mutant stretched as waited for the human to opened the door.  Once opened, Dean rushed inside.  
  
A red head woman was sitting down reading a book. She groaned in a Scottish accent. "You’re  back, and just when I thought I had the home to myself for the week."

 

“I wanted to come to everyone else.”  
  
"well aren't you sweet." Rowena said sarcastically and then shut her book with her smile fading. She got up and left the library. The red mutant is still adjusting to them despite being captivated by humans. Everyone else, Jack, Benny, and a few other mutants lived here.  
  
The other mutants were Anna, Balthazar, and a very,VERY dangerous feral mutant, Kali.  
  
“It was a good thing we found this place right Cas?”

 

Later on, inside the house, Dean and Castiel were sitting in the living room. Dean was having trouble seeing around him, since he was half blind.  


“Hey Cas.” Dean said.  


Castiel looked up from the book he was reading.  


“Yes Dean?”  


“Do you know why I’m blind in one eye. Did they tell you why?”  


“No, they didn’t. I would like to know though.”  


“Okay, but are you sure you want to know about this?”  


“I’m sure.”


	11. Chapter 11

_Sometime in 1994. Dean is in the lab again. He’s whining loudly. The scientists around him scowl._

 

_“Can you do something to shut him up?” One asks._

 

_Azazel looks at them. “I am working on it. Now be quiet.”_

 

_He grabs a vial, fills up the syringe with it. He takes it over to the young mutant who is currently strapped to the table, completely immobile. Dean struggles as much as he could. Azazel smiles wickedly, and taps on the syringe._

 

_“Let’s see if this will do anything to your eyes shall we?” He says and pours a few drops into one of Dean’s eyes. The young mutant screams. A few seconds later, one eye is milky and grey._

 

_Azazel looks into Dean’s right eye. He waves a finger and got no response from it. He smiles._

 

_“It seems we have made a discovery. Whatever was in the vile seems to have a very… negative effect on the transgenics…”_

 

_The others crowd around. “You blinded him in one eye. Interesting… Do you think he will still be able to function properly?”_

 

_“I don’t know. We’ll have to see.” Azazel unhooks Dean and it took all of them to lift him up and onto the floor. Dean lays there for a moment before he takes off, squirming around, bumping into everything._

_Dean runs into the wall and then the door. He didn't know if he would get used to this; Being blind in one eye. He didn't like this. He didn't like this at all. He just wanted to cry. They eventually caught him again and took him back to his cell where he hid in the corner in the dark. It was a long few years in that place. This was the first time they would escape and then a second. Third time's a charm you know._  
  
\----

Dean told the story to Castiel. He hated the story. Hated how humiliated he had felt and all the pain that came afterwards. Castiel frowned. He hated the look on Dean's face and he could see all the pain and trauma that he had gone through.  
  
Dean nuzzled Castiel until the scientist put a hand on his head and scratched behind his ears. Dean's tail wagged in pure happiness. Castiel laughed and then sighed. The door opens and Sam and Gabe come in.  
  
"Guys, You're gonna want to see this! Some people here that you will want to meet!"  
  
"I wonder who's here?" Dean said as they made their way outside. Two people; One is clearly a transgenic and the other is human.   
  
"Who are these two Sammy?"

"That's Adam. Our... Brother."  
  
"Our brother?"  
  
"Yeah, and that's his human Samandriel. He's Cas and Gabe's adopted brother, just like Cas and Gabe are adopted brothers too."  
  
"Where did Adam even come from? I mean when did Dad have another kid?"  
  
"It must have been before he died I guess?"  
  
"He says that John Winchester is his dad, just like us."  
  
Adam waves at them. "Hi."  
  
Samandriel waves. "Hey."  
  
"Where did you guys escape from?"  
  
"From another facility in a whole nother state."  
  
"Wow. That's pretty far."  
  
"Yeah it is. Is this where you guys are living now?"  
  
"Yep, It's safe here."  
  
"Can... can we stay with you guys...?"  
  
Both Sam and Dean nod.  
  
"Yeah, You can stay."


	12. Interspecies Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art is by Brigette. (Co author of this story.) Enjoy.

[](http://i.imgur.com/qBpAOlR) [](http://i.imgur.com/OCiy0vR)


	13. Interspecies: War Torn

Five years pass and the transgenics living among the humans who were taking care of them lived in peace. Sam and Dean grew up and matured. Dean wasn’t as playful as he was before, because he grew out of his overgrown pup stage. He likes to help Castiel in the garden and Castiel has to remind the mutant not to eat the bees. One gets stuck in his nose and sends Dean into a panic.  
  
  
  
”Don’t eat the bees Dean.”  
  
Dean snorts and the bee flies out of his nose. He makes his way over to Castiel and rubs against him. Castiel laughs and wonders if he would ever get used to a mutant lover.  
  
  
  
”Hey Cas.” Dean says and smiles. He rubs against Castiel some more.  
  
  
  
”Hello Dean. How are you today?”  
  
  
  
“I am good. I saw on the Tv that there was gonna be snow. What is snow? I never seen snow.”  
  
”Snow is cold and wet and dirty. You won’t like it. Plus right now, it’s very sunny.” Castiel replies and looks up at the sky, covering his face with his gloved hand.  
  
  
  
”But the Tv said...”  
  
”I know Dean. Weather can change its mind though.”  
  
  
  
”It can?”  
  
Castiel nods. “Yes Dean. It can. It can be sunny one day and freezing the next or cold one day and hot the next.”  
  
  
  
”Weather is weird.”  
  
Castiel laughs again. “Yeah. It can be.”  
  
The front door opens and Sam and Gabe walk out.  
  
”What are you two doing out here?” Gabriel asks, as he bends down to help Castiel, Who by the way was his brother, which they found that out years ago.  
  
”I ate a bee and Cas told me about the weather.”  
  
Sam snorts. “You ate a bee?”  
  
”Well Yeah. It was moving and I wanted to eat it.”  
  
”You can’t eat bees Dean.” Sam says, shaking his head.  
  
  
  
“Yeah yeah. I got the message.” Dean sneezes and Honey comes out his nose.  
  
  
  
“You got honey coming out your nose Dean.”  
  
  
  
”No duh Sherlock.”  
  
  
  
“Jerk.”  
  
  
  
“Bitch.”  
  
———  
  
The new facility for Mutants had been built five years ago and that’s where they were living. The cells had been furnished and turned into rooms each mutant had their own space.  
  
The Yard was big enough for everyone to get their exercise. There were hurdles and tunnels and hoops. Of course, Castiel and Gabriel were still scientists, and at times they would need to study them but watched from a distance and didn’t tase them. Instead they used Positive and negative reinforcement. They also conditioned them to be independent on themselves instead of each other but they still had their Pack instincts. Everyone made Dean the leader of the pack.  
  
Right now, Dean was hunting something. His back was in the air and he was on the ground, hiding in the grass. He was hunting Castiel. His human was his favorite thing to hunt. After they had gone in from the garden, it was time for training so now Dean is hiding and watching Castiel.  
  
Dean loves this game. It was a fun game and he always won. He didn’t play it very often but when he did, it was always fun.  
  
Castiel would take Dean out to places like the movie theatre or the theme park or even a bar.  
  
  
  
One time, a lady tries to talk to him and wouldn’t leave him alone. She keeps touching him  and he didn’t know what to do. So he shows her his teeth and that scared her off. She calls him a freak and pours her drink on him.  
  
”You’re a freak!” She says and walks off. Dean is now all wet and confused.  
  
Dean shook his head from the memory and focused on Castiel. He sneaks up behind him and tackles him to the ground.  
  
  
  
”Got you, Cas!”  
  
Castiel let out a yelp and then laughs. “Hello Dean. Yes you got me.”  
  
Dean licks him. He loves licking Castiel. It’s his favorite activity besides eating and sleeping. Dean also loves it when Castiel reads to him. It helps him sleep.  
  
After their little tumble outside, Dean was in the study room in front of the fire place as Castiel sits in the big chair and starts to read to Dean. Castiel had written a book five years ago based on his and Gabriel’s  experience with the mutants. That’s what he was reading to Dean now. He made it seem as if it were all just a story, and not real. If people found out that the mutants were real, they would be in trouble.  
  
Big trouble. And Trouble is never good. Nothing good ever comes out of trouble. People die and get hurt and they didn’t want that anymore. All the people who had hurt them were dead. They didn’t have to worry about the Men of letters anymore but they would have to worry about the CIA and the FBI and their secret Laboratory. They’ve been trying to get a hold of the mutants for a long time and None of the survivors know that they have made the serum again. The FBI claims that these creatures needed to be locked up and experimented on. They were not to be friends with people.

—-

 Quantico,Virginia.  
  
A man and Woman sit in a boardroom at the main headquarters of the FBI. They were discussing the mutants again even though the creatures had escaped five years ago. This earns an eye roll from the woman. Why were they even talking about this again? Oh yeah, that's right. Mutants have been spotted by a few locals and They had finally got a lead. That is why they were in this meeting in the first place, the boss was going to pick a team to find the mutants and bring them back for testing. The FBI had created the same serum that the British men of letters had, of course, this one was much better than theirs.  
  
  
  
“I’m not clear yet, Desiree—WHY exactly this is an issue?  You say these mutants are dangerous. But you’ve proven that you can’t contain them. This serum will “subdue” them I’m sure—Prove It.” The man says, looking at her. He had this way about him that would make anyone uncomfortable.  
  
  
  
Desiree looks at Henry, rolling her eyes.   
  
  
  
“This serum is an exact replica of the failure that was the project of the British men of letters, except...” She pauses for a moment.  
  
  
  
“This one is much stronger, and will work unlike the other. We must find them and control these creatures. Train them to fight for us.” She pauses again to take a sip of her water.  
  
  
  
“But we have a problem. We have reason to believe that they have bonded with humans. That is dangerous. If we break the bond, they will turn feral.”  
  
  
  
“The humans are of no concern. If we take them together they can be used as...Incentive.” Henry paused and regarded her for a moment. “Unless you don’t have the stomach for it?”  
  
  
  
“What do you mean by incentive?”  
  
  
  
“I mean. We threaten them to behave.” He scoffs as if she was stupid.  
  
  
  
“Oh. So you mean, you would use the human bond partners as... bait?”  
  
  
  
Henry smiles at her. The look was feral and unsettling. “of course,” his tone was smooth and almost joyful in its cadence. “Wouldn’t you?”  
  
  
  
“If it was the only way to get to the creatures then yes. We do what we have to do our job.”  
  
  
  
“That’s your problem,Desiree. No imagination. You’re just here for a job. But this—“ Henry gestures around them. “they’re giving us unlimited access. Power. Anything we want.”  He heaves a sigh and looks her dead in the eye. “We could rule the world with the kind of power that these creatures control”. He smiles. It wasn’t soothing, it was unsettling. “With these creatures in our grasp WE would be the ones in charge.”  
  
  
  
Desiree didn’t like the look he was giving her.   
  
  
  
“And what exactly would WE do with these creatures, Henry?”  
  
  
  
“Whatever we want.”  He chuckles. “Breed them, kill them, I honestly don’t care.”  He leveled his coworker with a glance. “I’ve heard stories that they can be injected or cross bred with other animals. Like a hybrid.” He smiled. “Think of the weapons we could create!”  
  
  
  
Desiree thinks for a moment. “Maybe you’re right. We could use them for war. Scare our enemies.”  
  
“You said that they’re bonded, yes?” Henry toys with the glass of water in front of him, running his fingertips through the condensation. “Take one.  I don’t care which.” His lip lifts in a cruel smirk. “Make sure your men leave a trail that leads where WE decide.” He fixes Desiree with a harsh look. “I know you’re used to beakers and potions and all of that bullshit—try and make sure that whoever you send doesn’t mess it up.”  Henry’s eyes were blank. Those of a man who had long ago forsaken emotion. “I want one of those humans in my possession by this time tomorrow. Make it happen, Des.” The ‘or else’ didn’t have to be spoken...  
  
Desiree nods and then she grabs her papers and runs out of the room and down to her lab.  
  
Henry watches her exit. He takes a drink of water and contemplated what was about to happen. He likes Des, he did. But he’d be damned if she was the one to bring him down.  
  
  
  
Desiree heads to her lab. She walks in.   
  
  
  
“Alright people I want a team out in the field in ten minutes and out there searching for the creatures. We don’t have time to dilly Dally. Come on let’s get to it! Chop Chop!”

—-

Amara is hunting, laying low in the field, completely hidden from sight; Or so she thought. She had no idea that she herself was being watched. Amara was watching a bunny rabbit. She was hungry and she liked bunnies. Her purple eyes are the only thing not hidden but the bunny wasn't paying attention to her. Her ears flick from side to side, listening to her prey, her nose smelling what the bunny ate earlier. Her stomach growls at the thought of eating the bunny. She crawls closer the bunny, inching closer and closer when suddenly she felt a sting in her back side; she never heard the whistle. That's because there wasn't one. It was silent, and effective. She slumped over on her side with a loud thump, and the bunny scampers away. Amara was temporarily paralyzed and unconscious. Figures in dark clothing close in on her, calling out orders and several people pick her up and lifts her into a cage which was then placed into a truck. They had one of the mutants but not the one they needed.

 

”Alright. Load her up and head back to base. If she was here, the others have to be close.” One man said.  
  
——  
  
Sam and Gabriel were outside. They regularly play Catch with the mutants as their physical activity, plus it's fun.  
  
“Catch the frisbee SamSquatch! Go long!” Gabriel says as he throws the red disk.  
  
The young and rather very large mutant took off after the red disk catching it in his mouth with his teeth, getting slobber all over it. He runs back to Gabriel, skidding to a stop only to tople over onto Gabriel, and drop the frisbee on his face.  
  
  
  
Gabriel groans. “Gross Sam. Just gross.”

 


	14. Species guide

  
  
Behind the creatures in Interspecies   
  
Hey folks, so my co-author thought we could post a chapter filled with information about the species. Originally I wanted to post this once this fic is over but I thought why not now? The creatures took some time to create but they are pretty diverse, from aquatic to land. Excluding flyers because...that would be terrifying. I was shocked to find out my co-author/friend, Jennifer, liked this idea and it started off as an RP.   
  
So, what the hell is my inspiration? Well kids! Pacific Rim and fucking Xenomorphs. Yes, those fuckers. Im a girl who loves monsters destroying cities, pushing humanity towards extinction and indo-parasitic aliens bursting from people's chest.   
  
I promise y'all that's not now the creatures are in this fic.   
  
For starters, here's a basic look of them.  
  
  
  
Like I said they are very diverse BUT here is the important part. These creatures are mostly "reptilian" in appearance but they do share mammal qualities like fur and giving live birth.  
  
Species in real life actually existed and they are called Synapsid. Synapsid are a genius of prehistoric animals that went extinct in the Permian-Triassic extinction, AKA The Great Dying (I am a Great Dying enthusiast.)   
  
Here is an example of a Synapsid, Dimetrodon   
  
  
  
Yes, Dimetrodon is a synapsid. Who says you can't learn shit from AO3??  
  
  
  
Now the infos  
  
Current information:  
  
The name of the species is still unknown.   
Unlike their aggressive ancestors, they are normally very docile creatures and often avoid humanity. They only attack when feel threatened.   
Height:  
  
The average height is 5'6 on all fours and almost 9 feet bipedal.   
Sam Winchester is on record the largest of the species, standing at 6'2 on all fours and over 10 feet on two legs.  
Jack Kline is currently the shortest, only as tall as a Doberman on all fours.   
Lifestyle:  
  
Solitary or in Packs, both lifestyles is fine. A single transgenic is capable of living on their own until they find a suitable mate or a human to imprint on.  
Imprinting has been documented since their first discovery. They will imprint on a human but only based on trust, almost similar to a human and dog. Even in their human state, they can be very protective of their human and follow them around.   
Packs are almost similar with wolf packs, being run in a patriarchy or matriarchy. There are hierarchies within these packs: Alpha, Beta, Delta and Omega.   
Lifespan:  
  
The lifespan is unknown. Some theorized they can live over 200 years. In one examination of a transgenic's tooth, it is estimated she is around 600 years old. Her name is classified and her whereabouts is unknown.   
Appearances + Genetic Mutations:  
  
A common characteristics among the species is they all have the ability to shape-shifter into a human and blend in with human society. They have large claws for climbing and hunting. Thick tails often used for hanging upside-down from trees.  
They are very diverse in both mutant and human forms. In mutant forms, there appearance is based on the environment. They are capable of surviving on land and in the water, some transgenics are born with webbed feet or fins along their backs.   
They are muscular built. Since they do have minor human appearances, they can be muscular or skinny. Body type varies on the environment.   
Due to years of genetic alterations, the current existing population of these beings present problems: uncontrollable changes in eye color (Jack), Shifting in flight or fight/ or during times of stress (Sam), Deafness (Eileen), Unstable body temperature with possible chance of seizures (Dean) and albinism (Lilith). However, these problems only occur in 20% of the population.   
Communication:   
  
They communication in a series of clicks, growls and yowls, almost similar to modern day animals.  
They are capable of speaking human languages.   
Habitats:   
  
As of now, they can be mostly found in dense temperate forests. However, it has been experimented that these creatures can withstand tundras, wetlands, savannahs and even rainforests.   
A recent discovery of a feral transgenic found living in the forests near and on site of Chernobyl.   
  
  
Reproduction:  
  
How do the transgenics reproduce? They reproduce like any other mammal and can either be in their mutant or human form. It works either way. Now are you wondering if they can reproduce with only females or can they reproduce with males too? The answer is both. Human males can not get pregnant so the mutants are the ones who can carry. (Like Male seahorses.)    
Also Transgenics are very clingy.  
They are mammals   
They like to be close to their bond mate whether their mate is human or not. They thrive to be close.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
